Ashura: Into the Digi-Dungeon
by ortizale317
Summary: I guess it all starts with a boy who got struck by lightning holding a certain game but gets sent into a new world where he encounters areas that look like they came from fictional stories, dangerous viruses, and Digimon.
1. prologue

**Prologue: My arrival**

* * *

In a single night in in the town of Shijuku, in the tokyo region, in the big city stands a single young man alone in the loud rain holding an umbrella walking out of an employee station.

 **(OST fate: PLAY THIS ILLUSION PIANO ver.)**

 _"I got rejected off a job today"_ thought the boy in a dull tone

He is a young brown haired boy his sideburns are so long that they are bradded in sports tape. with a white bandana wearing a white trench coat with white pants and black shoes with gold buckles and blue lines.

He looks down at the always moving puddles and the constant stream running towards the drain.

 _"Usually I'd run toward home but I promised myself that I should buy a certain game I've been getting me hands on. I might as well buy something to keep myself from thinking about the hardship I just went through"_ he heads into the end of the sidewalk and across the street lies the videogame store

"Id jaywalk to head there faster but I can't afford getting a ticket." He thought as he starts to repeatly press the go button.

For some reason a cop drives over with his car, as he drives slowly he points at the boy saying nnnnooooooo... slowly and drives away.

The boy feels weirded out but just shrugs it off " _It just goes to show that there are some weirdos in town even in authority"_ "Gosh darn it change you stupid light." " _I also hate getting sick"_

He eventually walks the road as the light finally goes green thinking if there could be a sequel to the game he wants. As he heads into the store... he turned his head and thought he saw something, but brushed it off and went inside.

* * *

He walks out of the video store and holds a bag of snacks plus a videogame of digimon world next quest.

 _"I've always been a fan of digimon, I got into the genre for about two years now. Now wheneverI think of an adventure, I think of the adventures of digimon." He thought as he is farther away from the store about out of sight and later out of mind._

He later stretches unaware that he raised his umbrella so high that the tip was used as a conducter for electricity. In short his umbrella attracted lightning.

"AAH...!" He felt shocked by surprise and literally shocked, the pain only let him scream for a two seconds, and he couldn't even hear his voice. Next thing he knew, he saw his new game glow as the lighting destroys the bag holding it. But still hangs onto it. He got strick for about seven seconds.

" _HOW AM I NOT DEAD ALREADY?!"_ he thought as he didnt realizedthat the lighting already stopped.

He thought for a moment, and waited another moment to think about how hes not dead. But he also noticed that his clothes aren't dirty from the hit.

"Hmm...?" As he noticed a white blur, two flashes in one day, to him it wouldn't which be a coincidence. But the white blur later moved out of sight without a second thought.

 _"uggh! If my vision wasnt so blurry I would have noticed it."_

But before he could be frustrated, he witnessed a envelope. He walked towards it and noticed that the the raindrops werent affecting it but its not dirty but the strangest part is when the game glowed with it. But as he picked up the envelope, it gloweed brighter like the game.

" _Should I open it?...well its rude to read other people's mail but theres no one in miles and the glow makes it strange so"_

just as he opens it a light floats out of the letter and hit his game in a second.

"Hey! I need...that...wha?

He got shocked but more suprised that the mail and game turned into a yellow bright spiral and went above him making a portal that looks like a tear in the sky. And sucked him.

 **(OST END)**

* * *

While in portal,

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he floats in the endless stream of time and space.

* * *

"Uggh...agh...whaa?" He slowly wakes up in a location but he cant see much due to things still being so bright for a bit.

"I see your awake" said a new voice

His eyes slowly open and sees a small bipedal white cat with purple stripes and yellow gloves standing on him.

"Nice to see that you got my note...Ashura."

" _Im I dreaming or is there a gatomon on me"_ "What a second how'd you know my name?"

"You look like an ashura" she joked She laughed a little while he deadpan at her " _really?"_

"But seriously I checked your phone." She said as she held it.

"Wait what?" He searched his pockets but his phone is not there. He swipped it back as she jumped off him and he started cheking if she did anything weird to it.

"If you thinking if I messed with your phone, I merely took photos with it." She said with a dull look

" _can she read minds?"_ he thought

"No but Im good at stating the obvious" she said with a smirk

"Aah!" He stepped back in shock

He had a few moments to collect himself but He realized some things, he just experienced things that only kids, fans even otakus would die for "Umm..?"

"What is it?" She questioned as she tilted her head

"Umm...well...?"

"Don't stutter and just spit it out." She said which he thought was rude

"Alright alright...I have three questions..." he said as he took off his jacket revealing a white jacket with blue lines and a light blue shirt with an angel wings necklace.

"Shoot" she said as she point her finger at him

"Are you really a gatomon?" He said with a confused face

"HHmm?! What are you blind? Of course Im the real deal!" She said

"Rude...at least Im not dreaming since no ones that rude in my dreams."

"HEY!" she shouted

"Sorry kidding" he giggled a little "So as for the second question, why do you have my phone?"

"You dropped it when you arrived. And I wanted to see one upclose" she answered "WFI you should really put your phone in a new tighter pocket."

 _"first piece advice I was giving in weeks"_ he thought since he doesn't know much people

"you had one question left?"

"Huh? Ooh right? Where am I? And what is this place?"

She smiled and said "your on a hill...and on the digital world!" She said he turned around and saw the magnificent view around him.

As he awwed in sight she continued "and where you are right now is the grand valley section of the digital world." She said as they are standing on a grand luscious green land with great hills. With very long river streams with lengths that even rival the Nile river. The mountains are even bigger that the shadows cover large quarters of the area and there is still plenty of sunlight around. The trees look like pine trees but are twice the size of the average tree. As he looks in the sky, there are no clouds but a yellow sun brightening the valley with its warmth. Heck he even sees small child rank digimon running and playing around.

"If your done sight seeing, come with me" she said

"Huh where?" He said as he starred back at her

"To meet my benefactor"

"Benefactor?" He thought confused

"A benefactor is someone who..." she started to explain but interrupt

"I know what it means! But why?"

"Because hes the one who told me to give you the note."

"Ooooohhh...I almost forget about that" he said as he walked "So you were the blur from the lightpost?"

She looked confused "No I just arrived after the lighting. Maybe you saw a bird." She said as she continued walking

He stopped and wondered " _If digimon could exist, maybe ghosts could?_ "

* * *

 **40 minutes later**

"Why would he be in here?" He said as he walked in a cave. Apparently, gatomon lead Ashura an open cave behind the mountains which looked like a monsters mouth...man that was a long walk

"So why is he in here?" He questioned

"He prefers to stay secluded, and why do you suppect its a he?"

"Hey you said he too and...wait a minute I thought digimon had no genders"

They both stop in thought. But just shudder "lets just drop it" "agreed".

* * *

"Is this it?" He said as he looked around

"Yes" she answered as they arrived

They look to see a wide open space where all the walls and celing are blue with little stalagmites and stalactites, theres even a mini throne surrounded by small ponds with a stone bridge as the only way to cross.

"So when will he be here?"

"In about five four three two one" she said as she counted her fingers.

They look back at the throne as it glows brighter and brighter which leaves a flash "II'd close your eyes if I were you" she warned and he covers them

As everything clears he sees a person standing infront of the throne.

"Its nice to meet you at last Ashura" said a mysterious women dress in monks clothing

"I am Sanzomon"  said the new named digimon

"Woah" he said as said as he never saw this digimon in tv series and now wonders what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter **1: My first Digimon**

* * *

 **(OST ON THE CHURCH HILL~ oka no ue no kyokai)**

The young man stands in awe at this new digimon who resides secluded in the dark cave, but he just brushed it off because there is an important matter right now.

"any other rational guy would wonder why there sent into another world, so as for my question I ask, why am I here?" He question as he would like to know why he was sent here.

"Straight to the point I see, alright, I suppose I should explain the issue concerning the digital world." she said with sincerity

Then she suddenly slowly waves her hands like shes about to do of incantation.

Ashura notices that the hands are followed by golden auras that slowly follow her fingers like if she dipped her hands into a running creak.

And then finally she slowly lifts her hands above her head and a flash of light appears blinding Ashura's view for just one moment. The light so bright it illuminated that whole cave making the dark walls a lighter blue color.

 _(uggh!...its hard to see a little) he thought_

He covers his eyes with his arms to avoid the blinding lights. He unconsciously turns his head but he sees Gatomon wear sunglasses and acts like shes been through this before.

 _(Has she always had those, if so; where did she keep them?) He wondered but will think about that later_

While Gatomon thinks ( _if this keeps going any longer, hed by blind before this quest could begin_ )

The light glows thinner so Ashura lifts his hands down.

He sees a magic mirror shaped screen sith golden decoration tgat surrounds the edges. It starts to project an image. It shows a golden cup that radiates the whole screen.

He whispers to Gatomon "psst, why is that mirror displaying a fancy cup?" He questioned

She sighs "Haven't you figured it out yet?...No I guess you wouldn't... though it should be in your history books already."

What she said had little explanation until Sanzomon spoke

"Have you ever heard of the Holy Grail?" she asked

He stopped to think but realized what she said

"What...WHAT!...THE HOLY GRAIL?! THE BLESSED TOOL WITH INFINITE POWERS TO GIVE HAPINESS, YOUTH, AND..."

"Yeah yeah the very same." Gatomon rudely interrupted

Sanzomon chuckles "Yes but this grail is far different from its original model."

"What do you mean?" He questioned

"Have you ever wondered what happened to the famous holy tool?"

"I have not...until you just told me." He answered

"Well it happened about the era you call the time of britain." She starts to explain. As he and Gatomon sat down.

She starts to clear out her throat and explains

"When a group of people created a device meant to ease their subjects and end the fighting. A device that can create whatever their hearts desired. Eventually they used it to end there silly war. But that was only the beginning.

"How come?" He questioned realizing that the story could have turned for the worst.

" The creators of the grail knew that it was only a matter of time before an enemy would hear of its power and they were not wrong. Soon after, more invaders attempted to seek the grail for there own selfish needs. But eventually this came to a stop. One day someone wished the grail off the face of the earth, but the wisher was not specific on how it should disappear."

He was suprised by the answer "Are you saying that the grail ended up here?"

"Well not in one piece..." she smiled a bit

"Let me guess, it broke apart during the ride here?"

"Correct" she simply said

He likes it when hes right at times. But he almost forgot the important question. Seriously the why does he kept forgetting? "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Simple Ashura, you like many before you have been chosen to participate in the race for the Holy Grail." she said in a casual way like its something to brush off

"Wait Wha...?" He tilts his head "Also what do you mean many before me?"

"Oh I almost forgot. In the digital world, theres a race against time to obtain the grail. And once every fifty years, seven human participates are chosen each time for the grail shows its form on the digital world with swven digimon as there guides.

( _Woah so that means that there are random people with digimon here right now searching for the thing by now. Hmm...does that mean...)_ He looks at Gatomon at the wonder of a chance that...

Sanzomon shakes her head "No Gatomon is not one of the seven digimon chosen. She is assigned to keep track of the event of the grail and its progress."

( _Darn... it would have been cool to have Gatomon as a guardian_ )

"But... I think its time for you to have your guardian."

he felt suprised but excited with the realizationon of what was about to happen"Woah Really how do I get one?"

"Simple... hold out your hands" she said

But for Ashura it was odd. He knew that there are small digimon but a hand size wouldn't do much for something important like the holy grail.

But he decided to think about it later. He walks closer to her and held out his hands.

Then a bright lights glows around his hand, forcing him to closes his eyes and for some reason his hand starts to burn. ( _aghh!...what is this burning sensation?_ ) And then he feels something dripping... ( _I hope thats sweat...I may need to see the doctor if theres something wrong._ )

The light dies down so he opens his eyes, waiting to see...

"A...digiegg" a oversized yellow egg with orange spots. To be honest, he was a little disappointed right now.

"It will grow in time, now that is all the time I have, Gatomon will explain the rest...until we meet once more" she says and she makes her exit in a flashing light. Blinding Ashura once more.

He turns to Gatomon, "Does she always do fancy entrances and exits with a flash of light?"

"Pretty much. Lets go."

 **(OST END)**

* * *

 **Moments later:** **outside the dungeon**

The two characters have finally exited to where the sun rised. Gatomon gives Ashura a sachel to help carry the egg.

Right now the are on a trail that leads to where they head back. "So what is left to explain?"

"Oh not much"she says sarcasticly "After your digimon hatches, theres this certain area that you must go to train your digimon if you ever want to win the battle for the grail."

"And that would be...?" He questioned, waiting for her answer

"Sanzomon calls it the Digimon Dungeon. Or Digi-Dungeon for short."

"Digi-Dungeon? Ivee never heard of that before" he asked In fact there was no recollection of something called a Digi-Dungeon in the show before.

"How could you, its not something thats popular, its a recent subject, ordered by the higher ups or deity level digimon decided for young digimon to train and to pent up there anger or stress." Apparently even digimon need a stress relief or something new." Plus in the dungeon, there are even simiulations of non-real digimon so the digimon that arrive wouldn't have to hold back."

"Okay thats pretty cool." He says and soon hopes to see his digimon hatch and xheck out the dungeon soon. "So how do I get back home?"

"Hmm...Oh! Right! Well..."she takes out a envelope from her back and shows it "Grab on to this"

He did as he was told and grabbed it.

"So...what happens no...WOAHHH!" he gest interrupted as a the envelope summons a portal above him. It looks similar to the exact portal that sent him in the digital world. The portal starts the pull him inside it while Gatomon later jumps in a minute after he got pull in.

* * *

 **Human World time passed unknown**

He slowly stirrs as he opens his eyes. The portal sent him directly in his apartment.

 **Human World: Ashura's Apartment**

 **(OST End of the reminiscence~Tsuioku no kanata)**

He looks to see the envelope on his desk ( _Well at least I know how to go back to the digital world. It could be useful if I ever want to unwind._ )

He decides to prepare dinner until he hears his doorbell ring.

He walks up to the door and looks through his hole. Through the door he sees a a girl. He gasps in shock and dusts himself and checks his collar. So he opens the door.

It opens to reveal a young beautiful girl who is the same age as him. She has short purple hair, and teal blue eyes, with a purple pancho and white silk dress which has tight sleeves that reach up to her fingers.

She speaks in a soft gentle voice."Good evening, you must be one of new tennants here, My name is Anna De Tristain and I own this building I have come to welcome you in open arms and to offer you a meal."

He lets her in the room and accepts her gift "Gosh thanks for the hospitality " he holds it from her hands and takes it "what is it?" He wonders

"It's something I that my family made up." She said as she insists to open the dish revealing a unique form of soup "We like to call it sheep soup angel"

( _what a unique name_ )

She brushes her hair and starts to walk away "Well I better leave and let you tend to what it is that you do."she says and turns her head back "Welcome to the Tristain building"

"Okay see you later."he replies as she closes the door. Its nice to see people like her in real life. ( _Now where was I?_ )

"So who was that?" Said a familiar voice

"Oh someone who owns the building."

"So whens dinner?"

( _Now I remember, I was suppose to..._ )

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" He said looking at Gatomon sitting on his bed while holding his digiegg

"I suppose I should tell you now that I'm here." She said as she strectched and yawned "I forgot to tell you that Digimon who are affiliated with the grail, get to travel between worlds."

"How could you miss that fact?!"

"It slipped my mind don't have a cow." She said as she pick her ears

Sigh hes too tired to care as he has to prepare for dinner

"So again, whens dinner?" She questioned

"You want to eat here?" He asked

"Yes" she said "Thats why I asked." She said

"Well Anna gave me this special soup for me to try out, so would you like to give it a try?" He offered her a try. As she took a sip. She stops for a moment and reacts "Wow! What a cook! Why don't you marry this girl!" She yells as she grabs his shirt shaken it."Is it really that good?" He said as he splits the soup for the both of them. He tries a sip too..."Oh my gosh..."

He understood why Gatomon reacted. Also that he tasted a little fish which must have caught her attention.


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 the Blond haired girl and the white haired shooter**

* * *

 **Unknown Location at night : three weeks before Ashura met Gatomon**

At the corner of shibuyas close towns a big fancy house almost at the end of the city. The decoration and style are that of a European ambassador.

A young girl walks to her homephone. She notices an answering part of the machine is beeping. Which to her is odd because she rarely ever gets any messages.

" It's not likely for me to receive any messages...unless it's a prank call." She checks the collar ID and it reveals one name. "Oh it's just you Veidt". She says as she hears the message.( _I'm smart enough to know what he's about to say but I'll get a major scolding if I don't_ ) she presses the button to hear the message. It was a familiar but cold voice that sounded foreign but serious.

It's me... to remind you once more. The deadline near so it would be a problem to relax because there are two spots for the war left. 

If you want to quit, then come to my building. I could always find a replacement dispite the short time to find a substitute.

She makes a deapan face(That has to be the worst lie I ever heard. Like he can find someone else this short matter of time.)

I witnessed the signs that you are already a master. So I'd advise you to summon you partner. Unless you want to turn away and spare your life, you could always turn to my protection... _beep...beep...beep..._

she giggled "Heh Heh, you don't need to tell me twice." She said as she held a from of neckwear and gripped it.

* * *

 **The young girl's basement**

 **(OST WHIRLPOOL OF FATE~UNMEI NO UZU)**

The young eager girl stands alone in a dark room filled with books, journals, reading shelfs and old statues and trophies. With a clock that will strike the center of night. Because its a perfect time to summon her power.

"The competition for the Holy Grail war... where heroes are comprised of those creatures called Digimon."

Digimon don't need to be summoned with this much difficulty but this young girl wants to attempt to summon the one of the most important class in the seven digimon so she needed to make sure to pick the best.

She marks an enchanted circle below her feet. She activities her phone as it mark glows so does the phone and starts her enchantment

 **"Bare silver and iron. Stone for foundation and the great duke of contracts. My great master Azulongmon for the ancestor. A wall for descending winds. The four gates shall close and come out the crown. Let the three-forked road to the cycle kingdom."**

 **"Enclose Enclose Enclose Enclose Enclose just destroy the enclosed time."**

 **"Anfang"**

she feels a click noise from her energy resources. But her phone glows brighter and small digital pixels are slowly flowing out of her phone like a both energies become one.

while this, the young girl starts to lose some feeling in her hands but chooses to ignore it. The power starts to be absorbed by her body. Thus giving her slight illusions of having wings, horns, scales on her hands while being in the water. Her body starts to heat up dramatically.

 **I...I annouce**

 **Thy body shall be under my command. My fate shall be determined by thy sword.**

 **Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and reason, then answer my call.**

 **Make an oath**

 **I am the one who shall lay out the evil of the afterworld.**

 **Thou art seven heavens clad in the three great words**

that's when the room is full of warm winds of light that threatens her to shut her eyes.

She finishes her encantation with these final words...

 **Emerge from the ring of control. Guardian of balance!**

She still blinded she awaits to open her eyes.(ooh I can't wait to see who it might be) she thinks with glee

 **(OST END)**

When she opens her eyes, she looks at...absolutely nothing...

"Huh?..."

She looked around but there was no one here but her.

But before she could rage out...

CRASH!

She hears a noise upstairs. Maybe the digimon got summoned their...

"WHY! THERE?!" She started to run upstairs unknown what shes running into.

* * *

 **Upstairs...**

She finally reaches her living room but once she reached the door, it stood in her way.

"The procedure broke the door?!" She tried to open it and hitting, leaving her ticked...

"Lllleeeeet...me...IN!" she shouted as she kicked the door open

With the door our if her way, she saw that the whole room was a mess.

And in the middle of that mess, a single man lounging on the couch.

He was dressed in white clothing with black and silver armaments. With chains around him. Wearing a black mask to covee his lower face and a blue bandana that covers his head. With white hair and grey eyes.

She notices the time in her cloak sent her an hour later... and then shes starts to complain

"Muuh...I can't believe I messed up...sigh still I should learn from this and strive to work harder!"

In the man's eye, at first, he's suprised that he got summoned in a situation like this. But right now what he sees is a short girl with long wavy blond haired tied up twin tails braded in wing shaped brades with green eyes. Dressed in black Gothic clothing.

After she stopped talking to herself, heh she finally spoke to him.

"So who are you?"

He was a bit shocked at she said obvious it should be obvious.

But he regains his composure with a teasing smile hidden under his mask.

"Really... those are the first words you say to me?

Heh, I must have gott the short end of the stick."

(Is this really my servant?) She didn't pay much attention to his last remark. She was too much in thought in which class he's in.

(Odd...I've read my share on digimon but I've never seen or heard of this type before.) She senses a lot of power coming from him despite being relaxed. she can't overwelmed, shes got a task to do and a spirit to know who boss.

" Um...so to be clear on things, are you really my servant?" She questioned

"That's what I'd like to know...I would know if I had been summoned properly" he smirked "But this is the first time I have been summoned so I'm not sure." He said though that made her blush in embarrassment.

"It was my first time too!" "So I can't answer that..." she said as she turned her head away

"Well could you at least tell me why I wasn't summoned in your direct location? I don't think I've heard something like that."

"I said drop it."she replied and continued " All I ask is for you to know your my master, and right now I can't answer your questions." She complied

"Are you sure that's all you have to say?" He said "After failing you summon you should have a proper explanation.

"We have to make sure were master and servant first. Or else I won't answer your questions" she said

"Thats all? Alright then. Prove it."

"But before you do, you show know that the pair of a master and servant are different from whos stronger and weaker. Do you understand?"

She nods and then displays her phone which still coated with live pixels with a red symbol on the screen of her phone. "This is my mark of command seals. I hope that this is enough proof for you."

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" She looks suprised

He said "the command seals are just tools to keep a servant in line, Im just asking if you are worthy enough for me to be loyal to you."

"And if I'm not, you'll leave."she mumbled

"If I had my way yes...but I guess it cant be helped. With those seals I guess you must be my master. Okay I guess you my master."

"You guess?" She looked upset

He started to get up and walk around the room "But if I'm going to fight with you, I have these conditions..."

(Who does he think he is?) She thought

"From now on I will ignore your opinions"

That made her eyetwitch

"I will decide how to fight"

That made her eyes covered in her hair.

"And you will follow my plans...that way you don't need to fight and I'll have a simple victory without having to save your cute butt. These are reasonable rules, what do you think angelface?" He said as he leaned on a desk.

That made her heat inside in an mad way

She said in a sweet smile "What do you mean you'll ignore my opinions? Aren't you my partner?" She said while trembling

He shrugs it off "As a title yes. But I'll be doing all the fighting so you can just hide your sweet cutie pitutie hide in some hole or whatever. I can handle things from here until the competition ends. At least then you can live to tell about it."

"..!" She made a "tch" noise

"Hmm... why are you angry?...all you need to do is sit back while I go and win the grail so it's a win for you too right?"he said in a casual way " You probably don't need those command seals since you don..."

That made her ticked off...

"If I don't need it then what's stopping me from using AT LEAST ONE?!" She shouted as she activated her first seal

She took a massive leap back **"Anfang"**

he gets shocked about this "What are you doing?! You can use them this early!"

"Watch Me!" starts to enchant in a different language but what she wants is... (By order of my first seal to give obedience this my spirit)

"What theres no reason to this something do reckless?!"

"There is! Im the master and your supposed to listen to what I say and my opinions!"

Than a red flash surrounds the area effecting the grown man like he felt restraint.

"Gosh using one this early you know how stupid that sounds?"

But she couldn't hear him as she feels too embarrassed to speak

* * *

 **the young girl's bedroom: three minutes later**

"Do you understand what important the seals are now" he questioned

"What do you mean?"

"Sigh, the seals aren't just to stop us digimon, but they can also improve are actions. Like say you want me to fly somewhere far, and with a seal, Im there in just mere moments."

"Of course I knew that..." "But it felt useful..." she mumbled the last part

" I guess that's my fault since I didn't know how you'd react but know this. Seals used on minor orders like that tend to be very weak." He explained

"So Im guess you would call that a mistake?" She said in a disappointed way

 **(OST END Of reminiscence ~ Tsuioku no kanata )**

"Regardless its that way for awhile. Probably because you have a lot if magical energy on a different level." He said in a smile." "Just remember next time that the seal work better through our abilities."

Washe happy or unhappy...wait! On a different level)

"So how do you feel after the seal?"

"Well to be honest I feel that I have to obey that order, otherwise I'll be weaker." he said

(So it wasn't a waste)she thought in relief but gets suprised as he walks in front of her

"Well due to these circumstances, it appears that I was wrong about you, you may be a but brash, but you are a powerful master." He then bowed his head "I apologize for what Ive said."

She looked at him and felt a bit flustered..."uh please stop...it's no trouble." She said as she turned her head away.

He went back to his composure like nothing happened "glad to see it"

She sweatdrop ( _whats with him and that attitude?_ ) "So you accept me as a master now?"

"Of course, with powerful energy resources as yours, you should become a great partner" she blushed at the praise

"So I think its time to introduce ourselves... My name is Mavis...Mavis of the vermillion family."

He felt humor in that response"Heh the only thing red about you is your face." He said while she puffed her cheeks due to that remark

But she shrugged it off for a later time" So which digimon class are you?"she questioned hoping to be a great class like saber digimon

"If you think I'm saber, sorry no" he said seeing her disappointment

"Oh..."she looked in a comically slump

"Sorry I'm not a saber type..."

"No its not your problem, I probably summoned wrong"

"I could understand, an Archer digimon wouldn't sound so cool" he said as his class was revealed

"Archer?"

"Yup, due to summon difficulties I don't remember much about my past."

"Eeh?" She looked worried

"Don't worry about it Mavis...hmm...I guess you can call me Baalmon."

"Oh nice to meet you" she regained her compsure

"Likewise"

 **(OST END )**

* * *

 **The next morning: Ashuras home: Now**

As night passes, the sunlight that starts the day starts to illuminate toward Ashuras bedroom

"Hmm..." Ashura was watching his digiegg as it stayed plain as usual since last night

"Something wrong?"Gatomon said as she watched tv

"Do you know when this egg will hatch?"

"No" she said "They do it by choice so the time is more random than your average egg."

He just gets bored and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast "So why are you still here?"

"What you don't like a cute little kitty living in your room."

"No and living? don't you live with Sanzomon?"

"I live where I want, like the common alley cat. And I want to live here...plus Sanzomon told me to be here so I could keep track of the race."

"Sigh okay, will after breakfast I'm heading to school. Be sure to lock the door after I leave okay?" He said as he headed into the kitchen

"Yeah okay" she replied as she watched the television

Ashura wonders if Gatomon is just here to mooch on him?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **Are you my master?**

* * *

 **A two weeks after Ashura met Gatomon**

As he starts to get up from his bed. He yawns

"yet another day, another moment and the trial of school." He said as he starts his day by heading into the shower

* * *

 **half an hour later**

walks to the door and now opens it, he turns back to Gatomon

"Remember what I said about locking the door?" He reminded her once more

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time." She waved her hands in a non chelate way. And later pays attention to the television. Then he goes to the door and closes it and locks it from the outside.

He walks out of his apartment complex, waved a hello to Anna, and made his way unto the street. While walking, he took out an object from his belt that displays a red symbol from it's glowing screen.

Unknown to them, the digiegg starts to let out a crack

* * *

( **flashback** )

 _" So what's that digi-vice you got there?" He questioned_

 _"?" You know what it is?" "Of course, incase you hadn't notice, the digimon world is a fictional unknown in reality that it actually exits."_

 _"Why else do you think I have that much digimon merchandise?" He questioned as he pointed at his wall of models, and games_

 _She shrugged "Simply thought that Sanzomon lend you that as a survial guide"_

 _"I only met Sanzomon once, how and when would I get all that from her?"_

 _"She's got her ways" she simply says while he raises an eyebrow but doesn't want to know right now_

 _"Anyway, this digi-vice will carry your command seals"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The red marks on your hand when you got your egg" she answered as he looked at his hand_

 _"There solid proof of being a master. While limited, they are able to control a master and amp up their masters command. But if one loses all the sealsthen there no longer a master and concidered forfeit."_

 _"Woah, I should be careful then"_

 _"As for the digivice, the mediators decided to give masters a digivice in order to hide their proof as a master."_

 _"While some people perfer phones, there are still others that stuck to the classics"_

 _"Is that so...Well I dont mind using a digivice...pplus my phone has so much apps and games and stuff already heh heh..." which could be why he wouldn't use his phone for this, plus he really really wants to use the digivice. "Okay" she says as she hands him the digivice meant for Ashura._

 _As soon as he holds it, the red seals from his hands start to fade and sink into his digivice._

* * *

 **(Flashback Ends)**

He stops to look at it more and to hide the seals. "Seriously though, even if its been awhile it's still really hard to believe that I'm actually holding an official for-real digivice... the holy tool to add digimon in digi-evolution" he says

He reaches the end of the sidewalk to reach school for two more blocks until he walks into someone familiar.

"Oh hello senpai" said a sweet gentle voice

She is a young slim girl with dark raven like hair. Skin white like snow wearing a black school girl uniform. But the strange part is a bangage around her head.

 _(she looks so delicate)_

 **(Ost In the sunlight~Hizashi no Naka de)**

"Oh, Hi Viola, how many times do I got a tell you it's just Ashura. No need to be formal." He waves it off

"I can't help it, its a force of habit"

"Well maybe after school, I could ask someone to help with that"

"Its just a minor detail Im sure it would fade" she brushes it off

"You've done it for the past four years" he said in a deapan voice

She giggles as she puts touches her lips with her hand "We'll see about it one day"

Hmm...he realizes that he's known her for a long time and it's ironic for someone wearing so much black could be so cheerful.

"So since we're going to the same place, you want to walk together?" He offered

"I would like that sempai"

"Sigh again...?" He notices her habit again as they start to walk together to the school

 _(This is Viola Cadaverini. The reason shes so injured, is that her body was delicate so shes weak to certain causes and during a ride home she got caught in a car accident. I met her four years ago after she moved into town. People usually stay away from her because rumors about her family...but I don't pay attention to the news, it's too depressing. Eventually she talked to me first and after that we've hit it of easily. As upper and underclassmen. Heck I was the first who visited her during her school absense.)_

* * *

 **Schoolgrounds classroom: half an hour later**

After droping off Viola, Ashura heads into his class room and to his seat. During his time to wait for the teacher.

While he waits, he spends the time doodling a drawing of the egg that has yet to be hatched. But while he's distracted, he doesnt know that he's about to meet another familiar face.

"YAAH" a scream happens as someone wraps his arm around Ashuras neck. As he panicked he threw the attacker on the ground.

"HA HAH HAH HAH!" the crazy guy laughs

Hes wearing a black blazer with no shirt, jeans, sandels and a straw hat that covers his face.

"Good morning Ashura" he greets upside down on the floor while making the whole class laugh

Realzing who it is he calms down "sigh Honestly Roger, must you do that a lot, it's getting really old." He says as he puts his fists on his hips

"Shishishi, it ain't old if you continue to fall for it." He says as he continues to laugh like a monkey and recovers quickly

 _(This is Gol D. Roger, the most lively guy in class, every class needs a class clown and this class has Roger, I met him about two years ago when he accidentally started a school brawl which every one insists calling it the great massacre of the school bread Normally the staff tried to make him change his clothes, in the end the whole school staff ended up in oil and feathers...all but one)_

"Ooooohhh what's ya making"He said as he got curious as he looked at the sketch of the digiegg

Suprised that his friend looked at it, a wide eyed Ashura panics a bit quickly covers it "It's...uhh a dinosaur egg from those rpg games..."

"...Hmm...okay"

lucky for Ashura, Gol D. Roger was always obvious to anything he says

"So I'm going to a an uprising again, want to join this time?" He said as he offers Ashura a dangerous and possibly time wasting

"Your going to get in trouble again" Ashura warns him

"Who's gonna stop me, the staff, you remember how I left them right?" He reminded him

"You forgot the one person you didn't prank and..."

"Relax he's not here it so heh, maybe that cold got the best of him and croked" Roger joked

"Excuse me who's croked" said an unknown voice stood behind Roger

"GAAAHH! " He yelled as he got hit by the guy who suprised him

"What did I say about screaming Mr. Roger? " he lectured in a stren voice

"Oow! ...hisss only do it after school...unless your on fire then it's okay to yell. He said with an odd answer.

"Good, you know certain noises annoy a teacher like me not to mention other students. You should think about what they think for once." He said as he revealed himself as the teacher

He is a tall man wearing a white shirt black pants, fancy black shoes, Gravity define silver hair a scar on his left eye. And a cough mask ment for sick people

"Heh, they think I'm great!"

WHACK! He was stuck again

"OOW!"

"They'll think your a banshee." He bluntly answered as Roger pouted and turned his head away from him. And the guy turns to Ashura

"Good morning Ashura" he said with an eye smile

"How are the accommodations for you at home been"

"It's going pretty well Mr. Kakashi" he said

 _(This is my favorite teacher Mr. Kakashi Hatake otherwise known as the living scarcrow. I've known him the day I moved into town. He always pulls these awesome tricks during his past time. When not being a teacher or role model, he reads adult books, or helps around. Heh, once I did something no one could do...see his face. He paid me 600 bucks not to tell Heh... Im quite jealous of his face. No wonder the girls adore him. He is also the guy who suggested where I could live, Anna's apartment complex. Do to knowing anybody and hes good friends with my family.)_

"How's the rest of the family" he questioned

"I don't know. I still get mail from aunt Kushi and cousin Fishcake but the rest of the family has gone distant."

( _sigh including my dear cousin yami)_

"But on the bright side, my uncle Nagato got a job here as a substitute teacher."

"Hmm...Im sure what ever they got into is minor. As for your uncle I'll be sure to give him the proper welcome to the staff."

"Thanks"he said

Kakashi nods "I should start class now take your seat" He said as he walks to the front of class and begins the first period.

 **(OST END )**

* * *

 **A couple of Hours later: after school**

 **(Fate ost Surrounded by smiling faces)**

"Sigh that test was a sooooo booorrriiinnnggg" complained Roger

"Well no one said a test would be fun" Ashura said. He sometimes sees that Roger can be fun to have around. With that personality, nothing is every dull much

"Aaagghh! I need to do something!...maybe talk to someone new"

"?, But I'm literally speaking to you now." He said but was ignored ( _I hate to be ignored...unless I need to sneak out or escape something_ )

Roger looks around until he suddenly stops

"Something wrong?" Ashura questioned then shes sweat going down Roger. Curious, he looks to wear Roger was

as he looks at a certain character

A young girl with light blond hair green pupiless eyes, braded in twin pigtails with two black bows wearing a school uniform who was conversating with a Kakashi.

Ashura was suprised to see another foreign at this school. So he turned back to Roger

"Who is that? And why are you shaken?"

"Shaken?~...~whos shaken"? He said not fooling anybody

"Uh huh" Ashura said sarcasticly "So what's her name?"

"Huh? Oh right shes a now transfer student from another school. She just got here a few weeks ago."

"Okay thats cool but what's her name?"

"Oh that. Her name is Mavis Vermillion" he finally answered "Vermillion huh? Sounds foreign and also... red... like?" ( _sigh not my best joke_ ) he thought

"Did someone call my name?" Said a female voice

Ashura turned to see her in front of them suprised that she walked to them easily without making a sound.

"YAAH!" Screamed Roger who jumped back in a defensive stance

"How's it going Roger" she said with a smirk

"B-b-b-back away witch!" He said as he ironically stepped back

"I see that a cat has gotten your tongue" she sees

"THE ONLY CAT I SEE IS ONE WITH A BAD LUCK RATE!" He shouted cathing the attention of the schoolhall

"Hmm... I didn't do anything" she said in a simply smile

"That's a damn lie and you know it!" He argued

"Oh come on" she said "Don't tell me your still upset that I saba-I mean accidently stumbled into a prank that got you chased half the school population."

"How was I supposed to know you were attempting to press the red button?"

"IT SAID DO NOT TOUCH!" he counter argued

"I got curious" she shrugged her shoulders while sticking out her tongue in a cute way with a wink qhile Roger comically growled in annoyance

( _Geesh, what did she do to him to make even Roger pee his pants_ ) Ashura thought, yet part of him didn't want to know

That's when Kakashi stepped in" Okay okay you two, clearly your distributing the school with your shouting, either make up or take it outside." He suggested

"No need, I'm done here" she said as she walked away but then turned back one last time but to Ashura

"It was nice meeting indian boy"

"Um okay, likewise" he replied as she left (Indian boy? _Do I look that much like an native american_ ) he thought as he was touching his braded hair

( _That was Mavis Vermillion, a high achiever and valedictorian, despite her child like build, she's in the same grade as I. Not much is know about her, cept that she's the only one who can make Roger putty in her hands heh heh_ )

While Roger was suprised that he got ignored thinking if the two knew each other

"Wha what was that about?! Do you know her"

"Nope" he simply answered

 **(Ost end)**

* * *

 **Ashura's home: two hours later**

"So will I finally be able to see the dungeon" Ashura asked Gatomon

"Just this once" she said "It's because my higher ups strictly said that humans without any digimon are most likely to get killed which is also a reason I need to go with you."

"Sounds lovely" he said sarcasticly he said as he was getting ready and putting on a jacket

"So how do we get there?"

"Give me the envelope" she said and he took it out from the drawer and lend it to her.

"Watch this" she said as she pressed her finger on the envelopes seal which activities as portal

"Follow me" she said as she walked in the portal, while Ashura gets closer as it sucks him in "Woah!"

( _Why'd it force me in? But not her?!"_ ) This was his last thought as he went in

 **Digital World: unknown time passed**

After an unfair travel provided for Ashura, he and Gatomon are hiking towards a new area in the valley section of the digital world.

"Hey isn't this the same mountain"he wondered as they walked

"Not really, there tend to be other mountains in this region that look the same but only keen eyed digimon, like myself can tell the difference" she explained and pointed at her sharp eyes "When I look at that mountain in the in front of us, I can tell that the there are more boulders and the peak on top is less pointy"

"I wish I had that, I still sometimes have to use reading glasses" he complained

"Not all of his tend to be gifted with 20/20 vision" she with a smug face.

She then stops at a the front of a mountain. "We're here" she says as they stop at a a cave

The only problem is that the cave is blocked with a boulder

"Boooo" he says

She blinks "Cute" she says as she looks at the minor hindrance in their way. "Alright" she says with a snap of her fingers with her eyes closed "Ashura, smash this thing"

"Me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because I said so, and also don't you want to test your power on something you don't need to kill?"

He was about to say something, but realized she was right it has been awhile since his used...that

"Sigh...fine, but step back" he warns her as he walks to the boulder.

She did the one thing she was told, she witnessed history.

He made a stance to avoid pulling something and made a fist, after a second, the fist started to glow, and digital pixels spreaded around it like was fire.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

He shouts as he hits the boulder

CRAAAAASH!

It smashes into multiple pieces " nice to have that around" she said " Though it's hard to believe that you have magic even before knowing digimon" she said as she walked into the cave

Ashura looks at his hand and thinks back.

* * *

 **(Flashback start)**

 _"So do you remember the path home?" Said Ashura_

 _"No need for a route, I know how to take you back" she said but stoppped_

 _She heard a bunch of rocks falling an noticed a rockslide racing towards them_

 _She was dodging them with grace while Ashura was r rrying his best not to get hit_

 _"AAH HEY WHOA"_

 _When Gatomon was about to laugh at that, she slipped and forgot that an incoming rock was heading towards her (damn let me guard down)_

 _When it was about to hit her she heard a crash_

 _*CRASH!*_

 _And she saw smoke but it cleared, seeing Ashura in front of her like he just punched something_

 _Nut the weird part was that he hands was glowing_

 _"W-what what?" She stopped for a moment to stand up and regain her composure "How did you do that?"_

 _He gets out of his stance_

 _"It's just something my father left behind..."_

 **(Flashback end)**

he loses his train of thought when Gatomon calls out

"Come on already! Hurry up before you get lost!"

He got suprised and huried up "H-Hey wait up!" And ran after her

 **Unknown tunnel**

"So how how do you know if this is the way to the dungeon"

"I just know" she said

"Hmm...oh why is your ring glowing?" He said as he pointed at her tail ring

"This old thing?" "Well Sanzomon was kind enough to modify my abilities and items incase if Im ever in a jam" She the looks at a light "looks like its just up ahead" she said as she ran ahead

"Hey wait?" "Dont rush ahead?!"

"Then keep up already" she said with sass

He sighs and runs to her and the way out of the tunnel and makes it out.

The light blinds him a bit but recovers his vision to see what he was about to see.

He sees a gigantic lobby that looks like a giant bassball stadium. And there are random digimon walking about. But there are halls and corners that have elements of a subway station. With a main door at the center of the area. There was even a sign that said...

* * *

 **Digi-Dungeon: main enterance**

"So this is a digimon dungeon"

"Well part of it Ashura." Said Gatomon " The main parts of the digimon dungeon are behind that door and there only for holy grail participates and stronge digimon.

"But the minor digimon aren't left out, they either get to offer support items to the fighters or watch from the seats"

"Woah what digimon get to see other digimon fight...Woah"

"Your darn right woah." She said in a smirk "Now let me show you around." She said as she lead him to a shopping section

"Ashura right now there are two shops that can add a digimon in in the dungeon arena."

"In the right shop with a red sign, shows a merchant that sells weapons for digimon that perfer to fight in combat and digi-cards to help support digimon in battle, eventually creating the technique digi-modify."

"Digi-modify...? Sounds cathy"

"You know it, and in the left shop with a blue sign holds medical herbs and energy containers. They tend to be useful before or during a match."

"Oh just like an those..."

"RPG games? Yeah it's cliche I know but were not savages. We need happy healthy digimon here if the locals want the dungeons to continue on."

"How do you know about RPG games?"

"I stumbled upon a url that contained video game guides and types of genres...it was very resourceful"

"Hmm...so can we see the arena now?"

"Mmm...I guess so"

* * *

 **Digi-Dungeon arena**

 **(FATE: SOUTH OF HEAVEN)**

As they walk to the front seats of the arena, they appear upon a massive stadium that looks like a baseball field and the romam colosseum. So there they see two digimon in down at the arena begining to fight.

"Woah as that a palmon and numemon"

"Yup" right now there sparring to see which one could get the prize"

"Prize?"

"Oh right, after a battle at the dungeon has a winner, said winner will receive a fair amount of currency. The ammount of money would depend on the type of battle, they can redeem, take or risk it for more prize money."

So now the spend this time watching the digimon fight. And they spend the day watching various digimon fight.

Hours have passed and now the watch the final match

Now they see They see the gomamon dodge the attacks of sukamon and then he counters it with a her wild vine like fingers.

The sukamon tried to tackle in a desperate move but he grabbed him and threw him over a wall knocking him out.

The match was set.

 **(OST END )**

Then a light appeared to digimon revealing a small brown bag holding money inside

"That was a good match"

"Nice that you liked it now it's about time that we should go.

"Aawww"

RUMMBBLLEE

A noise suddeny startles them in suprise

"Huh? Gatomon was that you"

"What? why would you think...MY PURRS ARE NOT THAT LOUD!" she shouted in an embarrassed state

RRUUUUMMMMBBBLLLEEE"

 **(OST FATE UBW: SOULS TO FIGHT)**

"WOAH" that shouted in suprised staying still as they realized that theres an earthquake.

"WHATS HAPPENING!" He said shouting as the noise was making it hard to hear things

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" She said as she couldn't her him

"LOOK!" he said as he saw something

In the middle of the arena there as something start to rise from the ground.

From it slowly emerged from the ground realising an unknown killer intent

Until it fully rose.

It was some sort of monster that looked like a grey starfish with tenticles with lines that movez like chainsaws with a glowing red ball in the middle.

"W-what what is that?!" He said

Gatomon gapsed in shock with wide eyes ( _an eater?! Here?!_ )

"It looks like something that came out of a nightmare." He said as Gatomon broke out of her state of shock

"What kind of digimon is that, I've never seen one like that before"

"That's because it's not a digimon." She said seriously.

"What...?"

"SPILT UP!" She said in a quick idea and an irrited yell

"What?!"

"You heard me! Run" she said as she grabbed his shirt and threw him at the exit of the arena

"WOAAHHH!" He said as he flew out of the door.

Gatomon then jumped into the area staring upon the creature

"I'd never thought I'd run into these things..."

"heh well..." I guess I dont need the exercise she said as a yellow circle glowed under her

* * *

 **Outside to the mountains 3 minutes later**

after Gatomons rude evacuation, Ashura had no choice but to leave her and run. He eventually made it outside of the dungeon and tan outside the mountain enterance.

 **(OST END )**

Assuming that he ran far enough, Ashura came to a quick stop

"Pant~pant~She-she didn't have to -pant- throw me" he said in exaustion

Slowly he started to regain his composer ( _still, what was that about, she said it wasn't a digimon so what else could it be...a virus maybe?_ )

CLANG

He suddenly freezes as he heard some metal clanging he started to move around and walked around but then he saw the commotion

 **( OST Clashing SOULS: Gekitotsu Suru Tamashii)**

He saw a tall robed guy wielding dual sword weapons while another one looked like a centaur like man with a lance

Suddenly he heard his digivice buzz and he turned it on.

He turned on the bright screen and it read:

 **Two parcipates for he grail have arrived in recent location**

 **archer class: mutated digimon, new species, no data found**

 **Second class lancer: a knight based digimon, new type little data due to new type of digimon**

"These must be new digimon like Sanzomon" he said

So he took a closer look carefully but noticed something a third silluotte "Wait, is that a human?"

he suddenly stepped on a twig.

Both digimon saw him

Uh Oh...

With no option he ran as quick as he can like that life depended on it...BECAUSE IT DOES!

In a split second the lancer followed him

He developes so many emotions...stress...nervous...and obviously fear! Its making his heart beat too fast, and not in the good way.

He stops these thoughts and just focuses on running until he bumped into something

He falls on his butt but recovers to see the lancer already in front of him

"Another human, it should be impossible for one to be here unless your involved with the holy grail" the digimon said

"W-what kind of digimon are you"

"You won't have any thought about it after I'm through" he said as he struck

Ashura stood up and jumped to his right to avoid the multiple stabs Then he charged but the lancer deflected him away pushing him five feet.

The threatening attacker walks to him

" interesting munover but it aint good enough to keep me away...

RUMBLING

"What the?!" Said the lancer as another earthquake erupted and a monster suddenly bustes out from the ground

"What is that gross monstrosity?!" Shouted the lancer

The monster struck yet the lancer dodge it in time but it left a mark in his lance "Hmm...must be more dangerous than I thought...look I'll be back later if you survive that is kid" Said that lancer as he jumped out of the area

The lancers gone but that doesn't mean hes safe...

 **(OST END)**

"!" He looks at the giant creature and without hesitation he runs again but he is slow since the lancer grazed him

Suddenly the thing gets closer and closer gets closer until

SMACK

It's limbs suddenly stabbed his back

"Gaah!"

It slowly lifted him up but Ashura painfully used his hands to slash the limb thanks to...his father's gift.

It dropped him "Guuugh!"

He slowly got up and walk and as he walked, the wound from his back starts to get darker and black pixels are falling out of him. He walked as fast as he could...he kept trying and trying... but eventually the pain caught up with him...and he starts to fade(as in sleep) and he starts to breath heavly.

...CC-an't...Go On...

That's when things start to fade to black...

* * *

 **?**

( _uggh, Whats happened) His conscious starts to wake up_

 _He can notice bits of the area..._

 _(I can't move...can barely hear the thoughts...in my...head)_

 _He's begining to lose the feeling of his body_

 _(I...I can't see)_

 _His sight starts to fade_

 _( As cliche as this my sound... is this it...?)_

 _(Oh man... I can only fear on who might feel devistated... Viola would get sad until she cried...my and Roger were her only friends during her first year...she had a lonely life and I tried my best to help...roger...in his case I can already hear him yelling at my mistake...mr. Kakashi...he did his best to keep an eye on my after dad left... I wonder how he would react...anna...she always visits me, and we've became fast friends...would she miss me?... aunt kushi and cousin fishcake...besides uncle Nagato... those two have been with me each time they visited me, told me abou5 the ins and outs of life...how would this change them...Yami, oh cousin Yami...so much was left unsaid...despite your name you've always...found...a way to...brighten up...my...day..._

 _...I'm sorry..._

 _Soon he slowly starts to mentally fall into his peaceful end until..._

 _~rustle~_

 _(Huh? I guess I can still hear)_

 _With each black out he believes he's hearing a conversation but only bits to to the long minutes_

 _~Why did it have to be him~_

 _(Is that a girl's voice...heh...I can't tell anymore...how...embarrassing)_

 _~It's not your fault, these things tend to happen and there out of your control~_

 _(A second voice?)_

 _He now starts to loses his sense of hearing by each second_

 _~So what now?~_

 _All he can hear or feel now is buzzing and someone's presense..._

* * *

 **Unknown time later**

Soon Ashura slowly wakes up. His eyes slowly open and he Eventually gets up

"Gosh...what just happened...Wasn't I supposed to well die or something?"

He then notices something in his hand.

A ruby necklace with an mysterious symbols on it

"Is this some kind of calling card?... no matter I should probably get home." He says as he activates his envelope And teleports away...

Unknown to him something was left behind...

* * *

 **Human world outside Ashura's complex**

 **(FATE: INTO THE NIGHT)**

"Where is Gatomon at? I figured she would appear before me..."

Then the portal opens again seeing Gatomon jump out And looks at him

"Your still out here?...you know what, I'll yell at you later right now we really shouldn't be out here long"

"Huh?"

"I just felt a presense of a compititorm From the grail race!"

Ashura looks at her in shock ( _could it be that crazy lancer? Aww man it's too soon_ )

He starts to stutter now "I-it w-w-would-dn't happened to b-be a, l-l-l-lancer would it?" He said in a scared way

"How do you it's a lancer...you saw him didn't you!" She shouted

"Yes he did" said a familiar voice

They look to see the lancer

Gatomon steps in front of him..."GET BACK!"

"Is she your digimon" lancer wonders

"I am my own digimon. Don't you forget that!"

"So is this the part where you transform?" Ashura questions

"Hmm... if I fight him in this state, you'd be at risk...just this once

Now stay back" she said and he did as he was told

"I wonder how powerful angewomon is in real life"

"W-Wha? I don't use that form"

"Wait what but its in your evolution form?!"

"If you must know that form is too embarrassing to use so I asked Sanzomon's blessing to change my evolution tree"

"Well that sucks..." he said in disappointment

"SHUT UP!"

"So what form did you get?" He said

"Yeah I'm curious too" lancer said in amusement

"WHY ARE YOU CURIOUS?!" She said "Aarrrrggh! fine just fight me already"

 **(OST END)**

""With pleasure" he said as the centaur like man charges

Just then as she stared above her incoming attacker... a yellow circle glows under her... and SHE TRANSFORMS!

A bright light appears and a metal clang is heard

Ashura now looks to see a blond haired girl with a golden armor helmet with four wings. With a sword blocking and glaring at lancer

 **(FATE: CLASHING SWORDS)**

"Transformation complete I am D'Arcmon of the **legendary Ruler** **Class** and the digimon mediator of the Race for the Holy Grail." She says in a new body and a new voice

"Woahhh...a new digimon." Ashura stares in awe

"Now lancer prepare yourself" D'Arcmon said

The ruler charges at the lancer, he attemps to whack her with his lance but she deflected it. Now he went on the offensive and used his speed to stab her but she starts to parry each strike he throws at her.

She starts to strike with her flag, when she wings, its like her cuts are invisible meaning that she could be a swordswoman that is quick on her feet.

He gets on the defensive, and jumps high " **gallant whole !** " he shouts as he slams into the ground forcing Ashura away from D'Arcmon while she stabs her sword into the ground to avoid being blown away.

Meanwhile the attack blow Ashura onto a yard.

"Cough cough!"

He attempts to get uo but sees the lancer jumping above him, luckly Ashura jumped out of the way. With little choice he amped up his fist and tried to punch him away

"Ghh!"

Unfortunately it only pushed his three feet apart. But the punch did scratch him on the left shoulder

"You got moxie kid...so it's only fair to tell you it's nothing personal." He says before he starts to deliver a lethal deathblow

 _(I just got a second chance at life, I can't just blow it on the same day?! What I need is some help... any help would be useful right now!_ )He thought

Suddenly his digivice started to glow, so bright making melody calls. And a blue circle appeared under Ashura.

 **(OST END )**

Then a another light glows,

CRASH! BANG!

this time causing a Shockwave that blew the lancer away but caused another massive mess leaving a ton of smoke in the yard

In a quick pace D'Arcmon ran to the scene "Ashura are you...What?"

She stops as she sees another being threw the smoke

"Cough-not-Cough again!-cough What does something thing bright blind me its getttttting...old?"

Infront of Ashura he sees a new figure infront of him

It was a medium sized dinosaur like creature, wearing a small armor plate and an eggshell on it's head

But the weird part was that he held a sword on his waist

( _Is that...AN ACTUAL AGUMON?!_ ) he sees in wide eyes in shock

Said creature then turns to him and says...

"I am a servant of the **Saber Class**

Upon you summoning, I have come forth...

reply...

Are you my master?"

* * *

 **(OST Opening Theme: Ougon no Kagayaki)**

 _ **ASHURA: INTO THE DIGI-DUNGEON**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Archer's First night**

 **(Ost Opening ougon no Kagayaki )**

* * *

 **Same day an hour after Ashura returned from school to head into the digital world**

After a late night at school, the mysterious young high schooler Mavis started to get ready to leave at a later point.

Shes the type that ends to leave after everyone else does. No one knows why she does it and some do not care.

Ever since she obtained the archer digimon known only to her as baalmon, she solely focused on her tactics and strategy...sometimes stressing if she could wind this competition.

She gets her bag puts on a coat and prepares to walk out the door.

Each time she steps out the door of any room, she gets the feeling that she may lose her life

* * *

 **Later**

At the school gate,

"Well I should give Archer a call to tell him I'm arriving soon..." she said as she thought about hin "...that he'd care" she said as she puffed her cheeks

She then noticed a small boy walking to her way. He caught her attention easily with that hair of his

( _interesting hair style_ )

It is a small boy possibly in grade school, with black hair spikey on the end like a ducktail, while shape banes at the front of his onyx colored eyes. Wearing a black longsleeved shirt with beige colored shorts and white shoes holding a bag and clocery list.

When he looked at her, he stopped to look at her hair, so curly its freaking him out, yet it looks like a soothing wave.

"Uh hello little guy" she broke the silence

He broke out of his stupor and blushed in embarrassment

He shock it off and spoke" Umm... hello miss, do you know where to find the shinjuku district?"

"Oh why are heading there" she said even though it's not here business

"Ooh it's just it's my first errand to go grocery shopping by myself" he said as he looked away from her

"This late though?"

"My mother sometimes forgets to purchase the ingredients and asks my big brother to do it, but he's at a sleepover so this is my chance to be useful to her" he said with a determined face.

"That's so generous to help your mother so" she said with a bright gentle smile

"Uh y-yeah" he said embarrassed about it "I should go on"

"See you...by the way I'm Mavis! What's your name?" She said as she shouted to reach his eyes as he ran a bit

The little boy stopped and smiled a bit "It's Sasuke farewell! " he shouted with his hands to his mouth and then ran

( _Such a nice boy, hope her mother raises her right_ ) she said as she walked her home to meet archer

Though unknown to either of them, the boys bag had carried an giant egg...

* * *

 **an hour later night time**

She starts to change into her casual outfit with the short dress

"I was wondering when you were getting ready?" Said a familiar voice

She turns to see her archer digimon leaning by her mirror

She turned away and was redoing her hair into pigtails "I was simply waiting for you to appear,

Are you ready to go?"

"Hn...do you even need to ask?" He said

Despite there past meeting, she still has to tolerate his attitude until the grail could reach to them

She then opens a portal with her seal coated phone and two start to walk through the swirling vortex.

* * *

 **To a school at dusk time**

"Why are we at the school yard?"

"Oh" she said in a mock tone" You must be very bored to ask a question you already know the answer too." She said sarcasticly

"Yeah yeah, here just here because You sense magical disturbance through your phone." He said while waving his hand non chalantly

 **Digital world**

The two walk out of the portal and end up an a small village area. Where night based digimon walk as the casual daytime digimon tend to stay indoors at night.

"Is this where the our opponent may be?" Said the girl

"For a smart girl, you sure ask stupid questions" said the digimon as his partner looked ticked at his remark

She looks around the small village sized buildings but noticed two things, one was that the digimon around here seem to be in a hurry and the second occurance was that her phone senses no magic being used

"Well if your done acting like the thinker, I'm going to check a few buildings on my own." he says as he turns away from her "hope you don't mind" the archer said with a smile

"Wait!, what if out enemy..."

"I'll be there don't you worry your big head" he said as he warped away

"MMMUUUH ... someone should teach you manners?" Said the blond as she watched him go. But before she walked away, she unconsciously feels her head and realized his words and got mad and stomped away.

(My heads not that large...) she said in an embarrassed face and shook her head and started to explore the village.

The started to snoop through the small houses by looking at the windows.

Next, she used her phone to track digital energy at backyards and later house roofs.

She later later started scanning the local digimon through a long distance scan so other digimon won't think she's some stalker. Because she's got too much on her plate right now.

As she walked further into town she noticed a building bigger then the other houses

( _must be either a courthouse or town hall, or if any luck a library. Regardless, I know where to check up next_ ) she thought as she started to walk towards the building

She walked to the front door to see if anyone was there as she checked her phone for any live active data, the phone said no life, so she decided to take out a bobbypin and picklock to door open.

Click

She hears the door unlock and opens it as she enters inside.

* * *

 **Inside town hall**

Looks like she was right about it being town hall

She started her search in the briefing room

"Nothing"

She later checked the basement

"Nothing"

She checked the main office

"Still nothing"

* * *

 **Later**

After she walked out of a hall, and bought and energy bar from a nearby vending machine she decided to stop and think

( _The only places I have not seen yet would be the library and the roof_ _they seem more logical to be for a suspicious digimon to be at though but in all honesty it's just typical )_

She finishes her bar and heads to the library

* * *

 **Eventually**

She enters the room of books and turns to turn on her phone again ( _Jeez if I'm not careful, I could run out of juice then how am I going to get home?_ ) She thought in slight worry

-Beep-

-Beep-

"HM!"

She notices that her phone senses a some data at the shelfs

"He or she's been here, but obviously left most likely an hour ago depending on the essence left here"

( _I'll have to hurry to I want to catch up to the perpetrator._ )

* * *

 **Town hall roof**

She soon makes it to the roof of the 's dark outside. It's eight o'clock now, way past the school closing time which is six.

The only people still in the area are herself and Archer.

Her phone starts to beep a bit more loudly as she saw a rune on the ground

( _―――So, this makes seven. Well, it looks like this is the origin."_ ) she thought that gives her the thought that she is getting closer to finding the spirit and maybe it's master

She then senses her Archer's presence but he is still hiding. But she notices something else, she realized when she first went into the building she felt a bit of her energy slipping but nothing too serious.

"So this is one of the boundary fields I've heard about

( _boundary fields are traps by masters to steal energy from random people inside it. And by Archer's silence he knew abd probably went to take care of most of them, which leaves this rune on the roof)_

 _"_ You know, if things go south I hear a master can make his digimon get stronger by consuming souls from others." He suggested

"What?" She suddenly stood up

Sure she's heard of such things about some digimon but didn't believe he would mention it as she put her finger on her lip. He bluntly told her that she should kill people or digimon to get some strength

" Would you consider that decision" he said

For her answer...

"Don't ask me about such a ridiculous question." Mavis replied "It's not my style and it sounds troublesome so don't ask me that again."

Satisfied with her answer he said. "Heh, just a thought."

She walks to the rune " well this rune seems unnecessary I should get rid of it" she said as she used her phone and started chanting to get rid of the field.

" **Abzug. Bedienung Mittelstand.** " She chanted

Eliminate. Surgical extraction, second section.

She touches the ground with her left hand and lets magical energy flow out.

"What, you're going to erase it? What a waste." Said an unknown voice

 **(fate ost nightmare)**

Suddenly. She turned her head to see who said that

As if to stop the erasure of the boundary field, a voice echoes over.

"――――!"

She quickly stand up and turn around.

On top of the water tower.

In the sky ten meters away, a digimon is looking down at me.

A tall white like centaur that blinds with the white stars into the night.

His eyesmile is wild and a bestial smell carries on the wind. ...The stare of the beast is a cool one.

He looks at her like an old friend, even in this situation―――

"―――Is this your doing?" She said

"Nope. Petty tricks are the magi's job. We only fight as we are commanded to. Isn't that right, you over there?" He said as he points at a empty which happens to be Archer's spot

"As I thought, a Servant...!"

"That's right. Since you can tell, I can consider you as my enemy, right?" The digimon said

"―――――" she stood in silence As her spine freezes for a second byt her instincts kicked back in

"Well it's obvious your the enemy so...," he jumps

He takes a big leap And lands fast to crush the jumps to the side without thinking.

A whirlwind brushes past her hair. She barely made it.

He rushed her in an eyeblink and mercilessly slashed at the space I just occupied.

"Hah, you've got some good legs, young lady...!" He says as he charges again

There are no escapes.

The fence corners her. She summons her phone as casts a spell

The Magic Crest on her device and glows assemble the magic in a single measure.

It lightens my body and adjusts gravity.

Suddenly glowing golden and green veins surround her slim legs

In this instant, her body becomes light as a feather, and she leap――――

"Mavis...!" Archer shouts

"I know, let me handle it...!" She reassures him

 **"Vernier! ArmsxLegs!"**

She jump over the fence and fall from the rooftop leaving a glowing trail of a yellow neon and pixie dust. Like she was peter pan...gliding in style

The wind and pressure push against her body.

(Fifteen meters to the ground, 1.7 seconds until landing...o, that's too slow. He'll catch up...!) She thought as she sees the enemy start the chase

Archer, take care of the landing...!"

"――――Hah――――!"

The Archer take the impact of the landing and start to run as soon as my feet touch the ground.

―――First, I have to change the location.

She knew they have to go somewhere they can move around freely, not a small place like a rooftop.

(We have to move to a large field with no obstacles) she thought

"Hah, hah...!"

She runs from the rooftop to the near outskirts of the valley in less than seven seconds.

It's more than a hundred meters. My speed is so fast that normal people would see only a blur.

But that's...

"Man, those are really good legs. It'll be a waste to kill you here."

...Meaningless against a Servant.

"Archer――――!" She shouts

At the moment she steps back, Archer steps in front, taking form.A cloudy Archer's hand is a shortsword white key like blade that reflects the weak moonlight. While a black version of the blade forms in his other hand.

 **(ost end)**

 **(Fate ost Clashing Souls)**

"―――Wow."

The man crooks his mouth.

"...That's good. That's the way to go. I don't mind people who are quick on the uptake."

A large whirlwind.

...That's the weapon swung at me on the rooftop... the giant lance that tried to mercilessly slaughter me―――

"Servant... Lancer――――"

"That's right. And your Servant is Saber"but then he had a closer look at him..."Or maybe not. Who the hell are you?"

There's no sign of his previous casual response to Lancer, full of murderous intent, Archer remains silent.

...The distance between the two is about five weapon in Lancer's hand is about two meters.

"...Heh. You're not the type to engage in one-on-one combat. So you must be Archer." The enemy said

Archer doesn't respond to the sneering voice two counterfeit colored knights are already watching for the other's clinching blow.

"...All right. I don't like it, but now we've met, we'll just have to fight. Come on, take out your bow, Archer.

"I have some manners, so I'll at least wait for that." He says But the Archer does not respond.

"There's nothing to say to an enemy he ͭust defeat." Archer says

That steel back of his seems to declare so.

That made Mavis realize.(...I'm being stupid. Archer is just waiting for my word, my command.) She thought

"Archer, Show me your powers here." She said

"Heh." She heard the enemy laugh a bit

He grins as if to answer my words, and the white knight dashes forward Shortsword in hand, the enemy launches.

"――――You fool!"

What meets him is a blue the dashing Archer is a raging wind, the responding spearhead is a divine sword is swung, a swing to deflect the parries the thrust of the high speed lance with his shortsword.

"...!"

The one in red stops.

The enemy did not permit Archer's enemy doesn't even let him get within two meters, the range of the spear. For a long weapon, distance is always preferred.

As Lancer has a weapon almost two meters long, he only needs to attack when the enemy comes into his at an approaching enemy is easier than moving out yourself.

But even so. Lancer closes the distance himself and doesn't even allow Archer to move forward.

"Idiot, a mere bowman challenging a close-range fight――――!"

Lancer closes in with each blow, with no thought of a long weapon, it's suicidal to close in to an enemy. The spearman's tactic is to use their long range to defeat the enemy and win the Lancer is just advancing unchecked, he doesn't have a chance of winning.

"――――No way." She said

Lancer's lance shows no vulnerabilities as it strikes for the throat, shoulders, forehead, and heart. Thrusts so fast even the afterimages are blurred. Each strike of his lance repels, rebuffs, and pushes back Archer, any one of his thrusts could be called a final blow. But even as a bowman, Archer is a Servant.

No ordinary attack can be a final blow...!

"Ha――――!" The lancer thrusts with his spear

Archer did just then, hitting the shaft of the approaching lance to redirect it slightly creates an opening.

It must be because he underestimated a bowman.

The advantage of a long weapon is in the length and freedom of its range. Once Lancer has discarded these advantages himself, his defeat is――――

"Huh――――!?"

The archer stops

―――A nightmare like time is reversing. The thrust is faster than the previous ones...!

"Guh―――!" The sound came from the archer

Archer tries to parry the blow, but he gets flicked away along with his weapon. There are no openings in Lancer's attack. No, not just that. The thrusts increase in speed and power without limit and it becomes a final blow even for a Servant...!

Archer manages to retreat a bit and parries. And as a result, the distance between them opens a little.

That uses that distance as a runway to launch an even more powerful attack.

The raging continuous attack is only a repetition of that.

But the blows themselves are godlike.

Ten blows already. No, it must actually be many times more than that. The heavy rain of lance pours with yet more strength, trying to skewer Archer to death.

...It's not fast, but it's just skill.

It thrusts like a waterfall, with no change in speed. What can Archer do as he's now on the defensive?

With such a short sword, he can only parry the lance. He has no way to close on Lancer, and he continues to retreat.

The shortsword that deflected Lancer's lance flies from Archer's hand. This is Lancer's technique. A straight thrust that turns into a sweep at Archer's wrist. It was a blow Archer could not avoid even had he seen it coming. There is no effective way of parrying a lance with a sword. A strong rebuff only results in a stronger counterattack, and a weak rebuff does not create any openings.

There's no hesitation in Lancer. His movement to push Archer back stops. ―――He must intend to end the match in a single instant. The stares of the firmly placed Lancer and the swordless Archer clash.

The lancer steps back as the archer speaks

"What's wrong, Lancer? It's not like you to just stand there and watch. Where's the energy you had just now?" He says

"...You're talking crap, you cheater." Lancer says as his irritation is understandable.

Even though Lancer fought as a spearman, Archer fended him off as a swordsman.

Which means, Archer hasn't shown any of his abilities yet. So it's natural for Lancer to feel ghastly.

"...All right then, I'll ask you. What hero are you? I've never heard of a bowman using two swords." He said

"On the other hand, it's easy to tell who you are. It's said that only the fastest heroes are chosen as the lancer, but you surpass even that. There aren't three lancers in this world at your level. And on top of that, there's only one with such beast-like agility." The archer deduced

"―――Oh. Well said, Archer."

At that instant. His vast murderous intent makes me forget to breathe. Lancer's arm moves.

This is different from before. As the spearhead is lowered as if to strike the ground, and only his stare pierces Archer

"―――In that case, you shall face my finishing blow."

"I won't stop you. You're an enemy I will have to defeat sooner or later." The archer said

Suddenly the battle is interrupted by a snap

Mavis looks to see the source of the sound and sees a far away silluotte

(A male... a human here?!) She thought but as she took a closer as she squinted her eyes, she could see that the person looked familiar.

She heard the lancer scoff runs to his locationShe gasps in shock and turns to her partner

"ARCHER GO AFTER HIM!" She shouts in panic

" Right" he said as he speeds to them as Mavis tries her best to follow

* * *

 **Forest later**

She is still running to the source hoping to save the stranger

(Damn, how stupid of me...!) She thought

(I curse my carelessness. It's the rule of magi to eliminate any witnesses. Which is why, if one didn't want to do that, one just had to allow no witnesses. I've done that until now, so why do I have to make a mistake today of all days...!? )

She arrives and finds archer but the lancer is not around

A night where even the moonlight is obscured.

A human boy wearing a bandana lying on the cold hallway floor and Archer is standing still.

"..." she stares in silent shock

The archer is staring blankly at the student.

...A smell hits her nose. The blood on the floor makes clear that it's the smell of death.

"...Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his Master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like."

He still reminds silent but he complies as the Archer goes after Lancer.

She is left alone with the bandana headed boy lying on the floor.

(I can't look straight at him. But I must. ) she thought as her hair shadowed her eyes but with those thoughts led to...

This is my fault.

This is my fault.

This is my fault.

She's been preparing for something like this. There's no good or evil for magi. She always told herelf that this road has only her blood and the blood of others, so...!

"...One shot from Lancer's lance, huh? You can't be saved with your heart pierced."

(I don't know how long it's been since Lancer killed him. Was he lucky or unlucky to be pierced through the heart? I guess Lancer's attack isn't a simple external wound as the flow of blood from the rupture isn't too severe. ) she thought

It's not too severe, but it's all over when the brain doesn't get any more blood. (Wait a moment, No, basically, if his heart were pierced, he should have died instantly. )

"...But it's amazing he isn't dead yet." She sighed in relief "...Yes."

But there's still a problem, he is still breathing faintly as if to give his last scream. But that will only last a few more seconds.

He can't heal his own wounds, and she doesn't have enough power to save him either.

She attempts to touch the head, facing the ground, and realize her fingertips are trembling.

She wonders why. She's used to such things.

I've had to make these kinds of choices many times before. I've lost many things due to my mistakes and my selfishness.

"...Sorry. I'll see you off, at least."

She controls her trembling fingers with her will and looks at the face of the character

 **( fate ost ever present feeling)**

A huge smacking sound.

She really feels like she's been hit on the head with a hammer.

(I-Indian boy!) She looked in horror as she saw the same boy from that day

The could see the consequences

"...Stop it. Why does it have to be you?" As she looked directly at his fading face And

She grit her teeth. Trying not to suppress her trembling.

And she started gripping his jacket shaking him in frustration

"Why is it him?

Why did it have to be him?"

She's not mad at Lancer for killing a witness quickly and perfectly, just as a Servant should '

She's just angry at him for staying late at this place, on this day...!

Suddenly the face of a sad Viola flashes in her mind. She will definitely cry.

And she recall one red-tinted day after school, a long time ago.

...A distant sunset.

Someone always running alone. And a boring girl, staring at that from far away. (And before me, the corpse of someone who happened to get involved. ) just then she had an idea.

There is a way.

She instinctively takes out her pendant passed down from the vermillion family

(No, I'll lose my last resort whether I succeed or fail, so the result for me won't change.) She thought

She then looks at him again

It's a fact of his death is already determined.

(It's my fault for not noticing the things around me. But it's his fault for unluckily staying late. ) she thinks as she starts to feel conflict between what to decide

Then her consenceneses kicked the feeling off and kneel in front of the one who will become a corpse in another second.

"...Man, I've done it." Mavis says as she could regret her decision later

The pendant in her hand becomes lighter.

My father's memento is drained almost to emptiness, and falls onto what used to be a dying body.

"――――Well, it can't be helped." She slowly smiles

(I didn't have the power or skills to revive someone with a damaged heart, damaged blood vessels, and on the verge of brain death on top of that. )

"That's why I had to make up for my lack of skill with this powerful object."she now mumbled in a shy expression

Then a bright light flashes around the two

 **(Ost end)**

* * *

 **Outside the forest**

It's been about five minutes after she left athe forest and prepares to open a portal back to the human world.

But before she enters the portal...

On her way back, she suddenly remembers

"I left the pendant at valley " As she remembered what happened to it

She then sighs

(It's just a pendant now that the magical energy has been drained out of it.)

"Oh well." She said as she brushed it off...sure it was important but with the energy in it gone, it was useless

The blond girl then enters her home, sits on her sofa, and watches her clock while she waits her archer to come home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Saber Arrives**

* * *

 **(Fate ost ougon no Kagayaki )**

As he wondered how this day when from a awesome experience to almost dying at the hands or this case a lance if a crazy digimon.

Then when things couldn't get any weider than Gatomon digi-evoling into new digimon A new digimon suddenly arrived and saved Ashura.

"You look injured are you okay" said the agumon

He spaced out for a bit..."uhh yeah but...as a question are you really an actual for real agumon? " he said

( _Isn't this the same ridiculous question he asked me not too long ago?_ ) D'arcmon thought

"Yes, now to answer my question are you my master?"

Ashura was wondering if he is hus master but then he looked at D'Arcmon looking nodding And looked back at the Agumon

"I guess I am" he answered in a awkward smile

The digimon then closes his eyes and turns back to the opponent "That's all I need to know.

From this time forth, my body, weapons, and soul shall be yours and your fate shall be with me."

"Woah really?"

He nods"so what is your first command?" The saber questioned

"My first? Ooh right!" Ashura remembered the situation

"Saber assist D'arcmon" he said his first order

"It shall be done" said the agumon

He then jumps toward D'Arcmon's side

"So Ashura choose a saber?" She said

"It appears to be and I had no idea that Ruler would defend my master"

" He had no partn"er then so I had to intervene but now that your finally here you can face him" she said

"Well alright" he replied and looks directly at the lancer

"So are you the one who tried to take my masters life" he questioned the enemy

"You must be his real servant then...what about it?" The lancer said

"Now I know who my enemy is" he said as he leaned his legs back and benched his legs to the point where he's about to charge

"If you say so" the lancer says and he Charges

And he charged at the agumon, it caused a massive noise

*BOOM*

* * *

 **Meanwhile: three minutes ago not to far away**

This nervous young blond girl is standing in front of her house balcony

She looks impatient as she folds her arms underneath her chest while taps her left foot

 _(he should be here by now, well he must either be distracted or in trouble)_ she thought waiting for her spirit to come back

She then hears a light touch and turns to see the archer who had recently landed on her balcony ledge.

"Have you found lancer?"

"Does it look like I found lancer?" He said sarcasticly

She rubs her eyes "Why must you have that sarcastic attitude? " she said in annoyance

"That's just how I role, but seriously he vanished after I searched the forest"

Mavis then turns around making a thinking pose "Who knows when he might appear again" she said in concern

"Maybe he'll turn when we won't notice?"

"It's not a comedy skit he wouldn't be that reckless to

*BOOM*

She heard a noise and smoke

And then sees Archer's smug look

She turns away in an embarrassed face "Stop making that face and let's go already" the young blond said as she fung to archer and went off

* * *

 **Ashura's yard: now**

 **(Fate ost Preminition of a storm)**

"Cough Cough!" Ashura was having trouble breathing with the smoke and trying to see where the people are

"Cough...Dang it, Cough..where is...Cough everyone?" He said as he wandered a bit

But above the smoke burst opens a the lancer charging from the sky

Before Ashura could shout in shock Agumon used his claws to deflect the strike Which pushed them far apart

before they land Agumon summons his move" **Baby Flame!** " He shouts and shoots a fireball at lancer as he reacted and hit the fireball but not fast enough as the dispersed flame blinded him and gives the saber a chance to tackle him down and jumped five feet away.

They then charged at each other again each fighter was dodging and striking but all Ashura can see is mostly claws and weapons clashing and clanging like metal. Then they forced each other back again.

As the lancer jumps back

"So I've been meaning to ask..."

The Saber wondered but questioned "What?"

"If your a saber then why not fight with a blade?"

The Saber actually smiled and said "Maybe I'll use it later, maybe it's broken or maybe it's just a prop and that I really have a axe or hammer hidden." He said sarcasticly

That made that lancer seem a bit ticked, "Fine don't tell me, let's just continue! "

He then charges and strikes the saber again, only he seems to be faster

 **(Ost end)**

While with Ashura, D'arcmon jumps to his side "Ashura"

"Yeah?" He said

"I'm just wondering... why you haven't ask your Servant to digi-volve yet?"

"...Wait I can do that?"

"I thought you knew" she said with a sweatdrop and a blanc face

He slapped his forehead in frustration "Well you didn't tell me I could but how though?"

"Simple, just point your digivice at your spirit, focus at his form, and shout his name for him to hear then say digi-volve"

"Oh sounds simple" he said and points to the Agumon "Hey Saber" he said and the servant jumps back and looks at him

"You want to digi-volve?"

"If that's what you want" he said and starts to dodge again

The lancer strikes and scratches the sabers armor then shouts his attack " **big darts!** " he shouts and increases his thrusting attacks. The agumon is doing his best the dodge but he notices another scratch at on his forearm Manages to deflect a strike but dodges two more then jumps back

"Now should be the time"

"Alright then!" Ashura said To be honest he feels very giddy and excited to do this and giggles to himself while D'Arcmon looks at him strangely

 **(Ost Brave Heart Junko _Takeuchi_ (voice of naruto) ver.)**

 **Saber shinkai!** the Saber said and transforms he is surrounded by pixels then glows grows really rapidly

He bursts out of the pixilated area slightly bigger and a new form with a mighty roar he shouts his name in his head

 **Greymon!**

He now looks like a bigger dino with a darker shade of orange and a brown helmet and his knight armor grew longer and even reached his helmet

He then charges at lancer uses his tail to whip up off five feet.

( _W-wha?_ ) thought the enemy

He suddenly recovered and regain his composer

"You think you can beat me because you hot bigger, that only makes you slower and a bigger target"He said and attemps to double his speed

Despite his massive size, Greymon is having trouble catching up. And while Greymon was catching up, he actually tripped a couple of times.

"Crud I forgot that Greymon is not quick due to being so bulky" Ashura said in concern

"Oh is that all?" D'Arcmon said know knowing the problem they had

Ashura looked at her

"Huh?"

She then walks over and grabs his and covers them

"Um wha?" He questioned her but she took a step back

"Look what you have" she said and pointed at his hand

He looks and he sees a card and just suddenly remembers Gatomon talking about cards

"Wait is this one of the cards you were talking about? But I thought they wouldn't come out yet?" He said in confusion

"I did but like any impatient gamer would do not that I am one I might add, I simply pre-ordered it with Sanzomon's assistance" she explained

( _You can pre order magic cards?!...Oh what am I saying?_ ) he thought in shocked but remembered the situation and said "Uhh Quick! How do I use it?"

"Simple slide the card on your digivice and say Digimodify! And the cards ability and they go directly straight to Saber".

 **(Ost end)**

"Alright then... **Digimodify Speed plug-in!** " He said as he slid his card through his digivice leaving a pixelated trail after Sliding the card

This reached Greymon and felt a different kind of power and actually smiked at the lancer and vanished for a second

"What the?!" He shouted

But behind him the Greymon appeared and tail whipped him from the back

"!" He actually felt pain from his back side

And when he recoved he just noticed him in front of him and got tackled and but barely blocked it pushing him away and off the ground up in the air

"Now to finish the job! **Mega Flame!** " He said as summoned a massive amount of fire twice as big and stronge as his previous move as an agumon and shot it up in the sky.

"Oh Come On!"he shouted right before he got blasted by the attack

*BOOOOM*

It made a loud noise not to mention a big light that almost looked as bright as fireworks

Just the the lancer landed back on earth

*CRAAAASH*

He looked scratched and covered and bruises but the lancer is getting back up

"Heh, this just got interesting, but now I don't have time for this." He said with a tired voice

Just then the massive Greymon de-digivolved back into His Agumon state "I think that is enough fighting."

"What...Oh I get it, are you out of energy or something?" He said as a joke

"Nope...I just figured out who you are." He said bluntly with a innocent smile

The lancer looks shocked with wide eyes "what did you say?"

The saber puts his bipedal arms on his hips "Yup, a centuar body, a dart-based lancer, the durability and your knight style armor...why your none other than the digimon white Knight chessmon".

The opponent now looks nervous and comically sweats a bit. And nlw knowing that a weakness may be found soon he is left with one option.

He stands staight regains his composer and says "I'll let you master off the hook this time." Said as he has his head down in shame.

Ashura looks at him suprised ( _that's it? Well I can't complain now can I?_ )

"But next time, be prepared"

Those were his last words of his encounter with saber before he flashes away

"The crisis is averted Master" said the saber

After that his master is full of relief now breathless about what happened and now exausted that he almost died, had a busy day, and had his first digimon battle and just sat on the hard floor of dirt.

"You really shouldn't sit on the ground Ashura, You'll just dirty your pants considering how white they are." D'Arcmon said

"I really don't care anymore...Then again I can't afford another pair of fancy pants for awhile so" he said as he just changed his mind and stood up dusting off the dirt from his pants.

So he turn see the saber looking at him. So he walks to him and says "Thanks for saving my life"

"It's what I was meant to do as I began the this competition." He said feeling apericiated

Suddenly he felt a presense, and had a serious look "Stay here I sense someone is near" he said as he jumps over the fence of the yard which leads to another street

At first he wanted to stay but then he realized something ( _what if mysterious presence has super speed like lancer? He may need may help?_ )

"If your thinking of using that card again your wasting your time?" Said a familiar sassy voice

Ashura turns to see Gatomon back to normal and unfortunately her sassy personality "Your card wasted it's power and needs another hour to cool off" she said with her eyes closed and arms folded

"Darn it, well at least he can transform right"

"You forgot that he needs you to do that genius "

"Oh jeez your right" he said as he ran around to the street

"Of course I'm ri...Hey don't leave me" she said as she dash with him

* * *

 **Ashura's neighborhood main street**

He just ran for about three minutes be is a bit sweaty but he won't admit that to anyone

*CLANG*

Soon he heard metal clanging end spots him under the one of the lights of the towns lamp posts. He sees the Agumon already fighting a guy in the shadows. He could barely see but the best he could describe is some tall guy with white rags with black colored details and whos face is also hidden in robes of clothing

While unknown to either, the guy in robes while fighting had one thing in mind... ( _Saber?! Here?)_

While watching this, Ashura had this thought, despite taking care of a problem he also picked a fight with a random stranger

But he also sees a bystander covered in a silluotte in a concerned position.

He takes a look at the oppenent abd sees that he his weapons. They look like metal miscellaneous shaped blades. But what makes the situation more serious is that the fight is spreading around the street and could hit the injure the character

( _I've got to get Agumon to end the fight_ )

"Saber stop!" He said from a distance but he could not hear him

Just then the saber shot a **baby flame** knocking a sword out of his hand and sent it flying

"Kyaa!" Said the silluotte

Realzing that the source of the scream was a girl and a young one, he really needed to get his attention now

"I SAID STOP! " He said and his digivice glowed red, but that caused the seal in his digivice to decrease and grow less. That forced the Agumon to stop before he could do any lethal damage to his opponent

"Wh-why did you just do that?"the restraint Agumon questioned

"I'm sorry but you can't just attack people for no reason not when there's an innocent civilian"

"But what if that's his master?"

.

.

.

"Well...?...well let's ask?"he said as he made the Agumon comically fall down

So he asks the guy robes "So who are you?"

"Really your dinosaur pucks fights now you asking who I am?"

"Oh okay, Well I should introd..."

"He's a heroic spirit just like Saber right there" said familiar voice

"Huh, whaat. That Voice " he said

"Must you interrupt me" said the ragged covered man as he spoke to the silluotte who slowly walks toward Ashura and under the light of lamp post reveals a young blond girl dress in Lolita Gothic clothing

"So this is what you do in you late nights, Indian boy." She said with a light smile

He looks at her wide eyed and suprised "V-Vermillion?"

Gatomon looks confused "You know this master already?"

* * *

 **Ashura's home ten minutes later**

"So wait, she's your classmate,..."

"We'll not in the same class..."he interrupted

"Don't care, and you never noticed that she has any magic or suspected anything weird about her?" Gatomon

"Heh sorry I lack the power to sense people sometimes, it's like an on and off thing"

"Your apartment looks small" said the blond

"I was planning to move upstairs anyway, I have an inheritance and all that." He said And no I'm not rich, I have family supporting after my dad..."

"Spare us the details master just explain to us why you let a powerful enemy into your own home?" Said saber

"Saber that's rude."

"No. No he's right, if anything Archer and I would have probably fought you in different terms" Mavis replied

"Speaking of which are you guys sure you should let you guard down with a hostile digimon outside" Gatomon said

"My guard is not down...my master on the other hand. " he said as Ashura nervously giggles

"No worries despite his attitude, he knows when to stand down." Said the blond

"So now you know what I do in my past time" she the smart blond "Now how did you end up with lancer on your tail?"

"Well I went home after a visit to the digital world then that digimon spotted me."

"So you already know about digimon thought you were a newbie"

"Hey I know digimon , look at my wall" he said as he points to the digimon merchandise

"I know, I was just messing with you" she said

"Y-Yeah I knew that...*mumble*mumble*"

She did a slight giggle at his denial "Anything else...?"

"Well I happen to see the lancer fighting the residence maybe there were others I think one of them was a little kid."

She instantly dropped her smile and drew a deadpan face( _I'm not that short...Baka._ ) she thought and turned her head to hide her puffed face

"Well after the reason I I wandered near that area was..."

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Oh I should get that" he said as he reached for the door

"Are you crazy?!" Gatomon said

"At least give them time to hide!" Mavis reasoned

He reaches the door but forgot about that fact "Ooh I forgot" he said While the girls wre reliable

*CLICK*

His eyes widen as he hears the door open shocking the girls again

( _Crud if it's Anna then..._ )

And it opens quick revealing...

a familiar white haired teacher

"Mister Kakashi/Hatake Sensei?!" Said the male and female masters While the digimon were stunned

"Yo" he said then he looked around "What is this?"

"Umm uggh, This isn't what it looks like!" He said as he waved his arms very quick

"You mean you didn't cause a mess in your room while inviting a real girl in your room and a popular one at that...very impressive by the way." He said

He blushed at that"YOU KNOW I'M NOT A PLAYE... Wait you not suprised by the 1 foot tall creatures?"

"Oh that it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said in a blank face

Now he is really confused "How? Are you a digimon fan too?" He said and even Mavis was intrigued by this

"Heh in a way."

It's because..." he now takes out a digivice and two dog like digimon slowly walk out behind him

"I've associated with digimonfor a long time now" he simply answered with an eye smile

The two looked really surprised at this and thinking that nothing could break the tension

*RING*

Ashura then looked at his phone ringing so he turned it on and answered

* * *

 **At the same time at a different location (Fate ost gentle everyday)**

At a small house on the otherside of Ashura's home

A young sun colored boy was typing his house phone and waits for an answer

"- _Hello-"_

"Ohayo Itoko san"

 _"-Oh Hey there Fishcake! How was your mom's birthday?-"_

"Great!" He said in a cheerful state but remembered what he said "Gaah! How many times do I have to ya it means Maelstrom damnit?!"

 _"-About 1000 times now heh heh-"_

"Hmmph!"

 _"-Oh did your mother receive the gifts I sent?-"_

"She liked the portrait of that lion but she screed like a banshee about that makeout tactics book"

 _"-but I didn't send her any boo...oh Kakashi must have forgot to send his name. Uhh could you tell her about that mixup?-"_

"Only if you don't call me Fishcake again"

"-Oh _alright...Sunbeam-"_

"Daah!"

"-hahahahaha!-"

*grumble* "Anyway will I see you soon?"

 _"-...Of course Naruto, have I ever been the one to disappoint, plus did you forget your comming to my turf this time?-"_

"Heh heh, Of course not"

 _"-Have you been studying and eating right-"_

"The teachers have been strict after that water balloon fiasco and it's hard to rat greens bleh!"

 _"-You know if you don't eat right, you can't grow and next thing you know, people will call you "lil shortstack-"_

"You shaddaup!"

 _"Hahaha well I see you around later Naruto!-"_

"Yeah yeah good bye" he said as he turned off his house phone

Oh Crap! I forgot to tell him what to with this thing!" He said as he looked at a colorful giant egg at his bedside

"So now what am I supposed to do with this thing?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **My Guardian has Digimon?**

 **(Fate ost opening ougon no Kagayaki )**

* * *

Never has he had been so shocked before in his whole life...well cept for the past few things he just experienced. Sure he could understand a girl from his school in league with a digimon and could be his potential enemy, but the fact the his old friend knows about digimon without watching the show but rather associating with them for who knows how long.

"Um could you rephrase that? Because I thought you said you have your own digimon." Gatomon said

"Nope your hearing is grand and healthy as those pointy ears of yours" he said in form of s compliment and an insult

She unconsciously holds her ears down "Don't talk about my ears..." she said quietly in a small grumble

"Does he speak the truth?" agumon said to Ashura "Well... hes made some jokes before but..." he said before interrupted...

"Of course not, why a non master of the competition have any digimon? Mavis replied she said as she simply waved her hand

"Look if you don't believe me I could bring them out." Kakashi said as he turned outside the door and shouted "You can come out now!" He shouted because his the people he spoke to are at the end of the hall.

Soon two creatures walk into his room and in front of Kakashi's legs shocking them

"Oh. My..."Said Ashura

"Wha...?" Agumon said While Gatomon was wide eyes thinkingof hhow this was possible ( _Was this your doing Sanzomon_ )

Mavis was flustered then shocked "Wh-Wh-What are you INSANE?!, why would you recklessly leave them out in the open?!" She said in reason but suprised by his actions

"Oh that don't your worry your big blond head, I cast a sleep technique all around the apartment, the people will think they slept early." "Now that that's answered why don't you two introduce yourselves?" He said two the two digimon by his legs.

The first one walked toward them standing tall with a serious personality. He looks like a small blue dog wearing boxing gloves and a red long bandana

"My name is Gaomon, it's a pleasure to meet you all"

The second one is a dog like dino with a horn, that looks to be shy and is hiding behind Kakashi.

"Come on now. No need for shyness "he reassures him

"O-oh okay" said the second digimon that waked up slowly and slowly waved his hand

"H-hello my name is...

A REAL GABUMON WOW!" Said Ashura interrupted with sparkling eyes which caused the gabumon to step back in shock

"Careful now Ashura" quoted the female blond

"Huh?" He said as he broke out of the excitement

"as you can see Gabumon is a very timid digimon" said Kakashi he said as the dog like digimon was standing in a very shy stance slightly nervous

"Ooohh like the one on that show" Ashura replied ( _I wonder if that's like a thing ir just a plain coincidence?_ )

"If your thinking that this may be a coincidence it could be" he silver haired man as he was reading Ashura's face he said as Ashura made a suprising look

( _I get how Gatomon reads me but Mister Kakashi does it with ease...he must be a pro_ )

"Heh sorry for shouting" which made the Gabumon look at him then whispers to Gaomon "He says it's alright you didn't know just don't shout again " says Gaomon with gabumon nodding

"So if that little lady is not here to date you then what are you two doing? " he now said to get straight to the point

"I merely came to his home to thank him for not killing my Archer" said the blond

The silver haired teacher looked puzzled at her answer then looked at Ashura thinking that he was a tough guy inside...then again he could be wrong.

The Gatomon decided to end the conversation "You probably wouldn't l..."

"Oh I understand alright. The short girl and Ashura are Holy Grail Competitors aren't they ?" He said interrupting Gatomon

She looked shocked at the fact that he knew but quickly looked annoyed that he just said that "Don't interupt..."

"So you just got your Servant today" Kakashi said to Ashura interupting her again making her hiss. In silence

"Um yeah so wait...does that mean your in the competition as well?"

"Hmm...nope what I've dealt with is a little different." Said Kakashi

"Oh well my digimon over there calls himself a saber, Maybe that's his name or something."

"You really shouldn't say your Servant's class in front of a fellow competitor" Mavis replied

"Class" questioned Ashura as he made a forgetful look at her as she looked dumbfounded at his reply

"You seriously don't know about the classes?" She said wide eyed "But you have a Ruler class living with you. Didn't she tell you these facts?"

"He never asked" said Gatomon now holding a bag of chips just to ignore Kakashi

*sigh*

"It looks like I'll have to explain,

Each servant has there own unique class

For each of the seven Servants,

Theres

Archer

Lancer

Rider

Caster

Assasin

Berserker

And lastly Saber"

"There are certain types of classes that can over power the other, but it only depends on the servant."

But the most active servants are the saber lancer and rider class."

"Oh so I get a spirit that acts out." He recaps then he sees Agumon sitting down watching

She nods "and the most independent ones sometimes tend to be archer or caster" she explained

"This must explain why that servant of yours would rather stay outside then talk." Said gaomon as he senses the archer just standing on top of the building."

"Ignore him saber." She said as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance " That's just how he is" she said as she rubbbed her eyes in irritation

"So where do you get your information?" Ashura asks

She stopped then made a thinking face which makes them wonder

"If you want to know, I could show you where it's not late at night yet" Mavis suggested

"Huh, oh umm..." Ashura was thinking about it

"Well?" She questioned

"Oh uh Okay" he answered to her as he thought about it

"Are you sure Ashura" Kakashi said

"I'm sure, hey can you watch over the house while we go?"

"Of course just stay alert" he said a bit serious tone

"Right, come on Saber" Ashura said as the agumon stood up and walked with him

"Oh and if you see Anna again, tell her to bring more of this spiced meatloaf when she wakes up, it's divine" he said now holding a half empty dish of meatloaf.

Ashura and the others looked suprised ( _when did he bring that and he did he sneak it in?!_ )

* * *

 **Outside a building about an hour later**

"So are you sure that this guy works here?" Ashura said as he questioned Mavis's location

The building looks to be an old church with vines and bushes surrounded by an open space behind it with a proper black gate in front of it.

It gives off an omnius aura either that or the cold wind making the young boy feel chilly with the mere thought

"Positive" she said with a simple look

"Okay, but I got a question... he said then looked at the saber

.

.

.

"Why'd you make Saber dress like that?" He said as he looked at the Saber. The Agumon dressed in a colorful raincoat to hide his physical appearance

"You should know why Indian boy " She said as she remembered what happened after they left

* * *

 ** _Flashback 10 minutes after leaving_**

 _They head onto a third block away from Ashuras neighborhood but Mavis suddenly stopped " Before we continue futher you should let your Servant partake in spirit form"_

 _"...?"_

 _She looked at a him in a deadpan face " It's when your digimon hides into a a ghost like form"_

 _"Oh...I don't know how" he said bluntly which made her look at him in a confused state_

 _"You don't have to" she said "your already knows how to, she just needs your energy "_

 _"Actually I've tried to absorb his energy but he is giving so little" Saber said as he entered the conversation_

 _"What why?!" Mavis said in shock then stopped to think (could it be when he wasted energy to summon saber. No he would still have enough for...) she had theories but were irrelevant and she can't let a dinosaur walk in the night._

 _*sigh*_

 _"I have compromise " she suggested_

* * *

"Oh right," Ashura said as he was done reminiscing "So shall we go in" He said and the young blond nods for an answer

"You sure it's safe to go in" the saber warned Which made Ashura think but said "iif she said it was okay then it shouldn't be a problem "

"You really shouldn't trust her that easily" he said with a flat face

"Okay well maybe you could stay and watch guard if you want, I'm going to check it out"

The agumon looks at him in disbelief "I think I found on of his flaws"

* * *

 **Inside the church building**

 **(Fate ost church on the hill)**

The two walked to the main hall

It's a pretty hollow place and the seats are wide and long the walls have a purple shade woth little decorations but it can be hard to tell in the dark

Suddenly several candles lit up around the walls. Then he hears a pipe organ playing and sees a dark siloutte on the seat playing

"Oh there he is now" Mavis replied as the nows points to the dark figure

Two last candles lit up revealing a simple blond haired man with combed hair dressed in a purple suit. He stops playing and turns around at them. He stares them with dull blue eyes that could stare and read you like a book.

"I now see that the final master has now risen" the mysterious man says He walks down the stepsand stops

"Greetings I am the human mediator of the race, I am Adrian Veidt" says the tall and intimidating blond Which shocks Ashura a bit

( _mediator? But Gatomon's the mediator! Can there be more than one?_ )

"Mr. Veidt has been mentoring me pretty well ever since I was little right after..." she said but stop and continue It's not important remember why we're here."

( _Huh?)_ Ashura thought About her pause but didn't want to question her right now

"Pray tell what is your name young man"

"Well sir It's Ashura...K, and I don't like to use my last name if you don't mind."

The man looks intrigued won't push you but out of curiosity what does your middle initial stand for"

"It stands for Kovács I guess" He said

That makes the man look at him in suprised "Kovács?" He stops for a bit then smirks "I see now that this competition is now going to be very entertaining."

"What do you mean?"

"As the seventh master the race for the grail will now begin." He said "I certainly hope that Mavis explained what the grail "

"Well she explained about the classes but she thought it would be best for you to explain it better"

"Hmm. Flattering but clearly unnecessary" Veidt spoke " But I shall explain, incase if you didn't know the race for the grail has been around for many generations. Once they previous contestants even labeled the event as the Holy Grail War."

"Excuse me war?"

"You've heard me, it's mostly because those neanderthals stooped to a level of...what's the word...ah yes wiping them out permanently." He said like it was no major issue

This shocks Ashura to a serious thought because he never realized how serious it was...( _Digimon actually attempted to take lives...why am I not suprised, oh right, the characters in the show had near death experiences, and that must explain why the lancer guy hunted me down_ )

"But if there's a war how come no one ever noticed it before?"

"Those who know if magic can easily tamper with ones memory...or simply destroy the witness" he said in a dull tone "But what do you expect when the reward is a wish for the winning master and servant."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like anyone could it." Ashura said

"Depends if there not too timid or cowardly to try." Veidt commented "The last war had multiple cowards it sickness me to remember them."

"The last war? "

He looked at Ashura's curious face and knew what he meant " Yes, in the last war, it participated over an entire decade ago."

"That happened! And there was no trace of it or anything "

"I didn't say that,..."he stopped "Do you remember the great disaster over a said decade"

That made Ashura stop and felt fear and his heart skip a bit. The Moment he said that, Ashura had unstoppable and unbearable flashbacks...flashbacks and memories that he buried long ago. While this was occuring in his mind, Mavis noticed it, and wondered why they meant

"Y-yes, they said an alien zapped out of nowhere and killed over a thousand" He said as he sweated a bit. But then Veidt walked to him and bent over a bit to look him in the eye, yet, Ashura still feels something off about him

With a smirk he said "That was no alien."

That made his eyes widen "Are you saying it was a digimon?"

"Servants carry there own independent intelligence." Veidt said as he explained that this was not a digimon confusion Ashura "What you were implying was not a "Not a digimon, it was an Eater..."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Mavis

"You sound suprised...I've told you this befor..."

"But you never said it was an eater and that set foot in the real world!" The young blond girl interrupted

"With your intellect you would have understood"

"Do you use you "my brain already knows excuse" why didn't you tell me this before?!" She argued

"Because it was irrelevant because it only happened once and no other eater has attempted it since" he explained

"An eater" he questioned

"It is what you people call a virus, except that actually do you harm" Veidt explained "In a way, they are the bane of that servant dimension you like to call a digital world."

( _Strange, Gatomon didn't mention any eaters...wait..._ )

* * *

( _flashback_ )

 **It was back at the arena...**

 _It was some sort of monster that looked like a grey starfish with tenticles with lines that movez like chainsaws with a glowing red ball in the middle.  
_

 _"W-what what is that?!" He said_

 _Gatomon gapsed in shock with wide eyes (an eater?! Here?!)_

 _"It looks like something that came out of a nightmare." He said as Gatomon broke out of her state of shock_

 _"What kind of digimon is that, I've never seen one like that before"_

 _"That's because it's not a digimon." She said seriously._

 _"What...?"_

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

 _(Could that have been an eater?)_ he thought

"It was not only the only eater to step foot on the planet but it was also the first eater in recorded history" the tall man explained

"Really Gee how coincidental" Ashura said

"Perhaps, but I'll let you figure that out." He said "You know I carry the option to let you drop out of the competition you feel like you don't want" Veidt suggested

"What?" Ashura said in a confused way

Mavis then spoke " It's true as mediator if a human survives or quits they can take refuge and safety until the race ends" she explained

"Just like that" Ashura said suprising because to him it sounds too easily

"There's no catch just part of my task so do you want to quit before the fights commence?"

Ashura didn't need another second to think about this "Thanks but I want to see how this goes"

"Is this because you you to fight?"

"Nope, I don't feel know why but I like that I need to see this through" and looks at the tall blond in a serious look " and if there's a chance, maybe I could prevent casulities this time"

Now The mysterious man looked him in a serious way "People die, it's granteed" Ashura looks at him like he noticed some irritation but then veidt made a small smile" but like to hear about you trying then"

"Okay" he then turns and walks but turns and waves "Well see ya I guess..." Ashura said as he walked away and Mavis followed after him

"If you survive that is." He said Veidt said to himself

* * *

 **Out in the streets 15 minutes after leaving**

The two left the church to walk back to Ashura's home. They also brought Saber and told them everything while he was on guard duty.

"...and that's what happened Saber " Ashura explained to the Agumon

"You said you felt something peculiar about him right?"

"Yeah he had that fake smile look" he said as it can barely describe a face

"Well you should stick to your instincts." Saber said "Because your in a fierce battle now it can be hard to trust others" he said as it made sense

"You should have taken his offer" Mavis replied as she got there attention and looked her in a confused way

"Sorry but It's my decision "

"Did you forget that I'm a contestant as well?" She reminded him "Soon we wil have to face each other remember "

He looked at her and blinked

"Yeah but that's not until awhile " he said in a casual way ad he put his arms behind his head

"Huh?" She questioned his calm demeanor

"Also thanks"

She broke out of her stuned looked and wondered why he said "Why?"

"For letting me know what's going on if it were up to me, I be asking Gatomon which would take too long ha ha."

"It's no problem" she said

"Still it's a nice gesture for a future opponent" he said as he looked at her and made a grateful smile "I like people like that, heh maybe there can be a wish for more people like you." He said in a complement and at the same time a simple joke.

This made her blush in embarrassment "W-What...Geez what you saying " she said as she turned away

Saber saw this and sees that she has a flaw in complements He continued to walk but he suddenly stopped

"Stop "

"What is it saber?" Ashura questioned

Then they heard footsteps Of someone getting closer

"Who's there?" Mavis called out

"So you can hear that far." Said a young male voice "At least you have ears"

Soon the new character steps out of the shadows

 **(fate ost into the night)**

It reveals a brown haired kid with goggles and a blue bandana with a brown pancho that covers his torso with brown shorts. But the mysterious part was the yellow eyes on him

"A little kid" Mavis questioned

"Look who's talking shorty" said the new kid

That comment hit her hard like an arrow "Excuse me!" She shouted

( _she is short,_ ) thought saber then looked at Ashura who was stunned ( _What's wrong with him? Does he know him)_

Meanwhile with Ashura's thoughts ( _No way,_ ) he thought in complete shock ( _This-This kid,...He he,...HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THAT CHARACTER TAICHI YAGAMI! THE HAIR ,FACE, AND ALL!"_

He looks at Ashura "Did you forget about me already ?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 _(Flashback ) **a three days after meeting Gatomon**_

 _while he was walking home he took a short cut through a park before the sun falls. He walks pass the hallow trees as they fell._

 _"Looks like falls about to end soon"_

 _As he walked he notices a kid sitting but his face was covered with his poncho. He questioned the wear but it's a free country. but just as he passed him._

 _"If you don't find a servant you will fall"_

 _Right after that was said Ashura turned to look at him but he was gone just like that_

* * *

( _He was that kid?)_

Ashura thought "Allow me to introduce myself ." He said as he made a bow as a joke " I am Shandaar EK a participant of the race for the Holy Grail." He said as he starts to make a simple face with a smile

"Now that you have a digimon servant with you," he said as he made an omnius aura "Shall We play a little bit." He said with an every day smile


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Berserker means Business**

 **(Fate ost opening ougon no Kagayaki )**

Things weren't looking smoothly For Ashura and his allies for as a new contestant shows up leaving a dark omnius aura.

"My name is Shandaar EK and I would like to test my servant against you" He says with a common smile

Everyone looks tense except the archer who is nowhere in sight "you best be ready Ashura, we don't know what he may be capable of " Saber said

"Okay then, Come out Berserker!" He shouted while pointing his finger up in the sky and suddenly...

*BOOOOOM*

A giant shadow has landed in front of the group, it looks like a giant tall mechanical being with metal wings and helmet, with golden glowing eyes

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

"Tch, a berserker at am early point like this?" Said the Mavis in an slightly worried tone

"Well it's expected to witness the unexpected " Saber said but stop to look at Ashura who was stunned by the new digimon

"I don't believe it..." Ashura said as it witnessed the berserker in awe

"What's wrong? " Mavis replied

Ashura didn't look at her but replied anyway "T-This digimon is not just a berserker..."

"Huh?" She questioned

"What we're looking at is a living breathing actual for-real BLACKWARGREYMON! " he said as he looked at the revealed digimon

"EEeehhh!"she shouted

"But Blackwargreymon was a virus digimon...an al... how" Saber Said

"That's right, I have the certain power to summon this powerful being back from the abyss of death" said Shandaar EK he said as he now looked prepared to strike as he lifted his right arm like it was some sort of signal

"Let's test these new targets Berserker" said the little boy he said as he brought his hand down like a signal.

Just then the berserker roared again and wass slowly charging

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

"Everyone move!" Shouted Mavis as they avoid the giant digimon that struck like a train. The berserker went right past them, so quickly and he left a great gust of wind that almost knocked the group out of there feet.

"Woah!" Yelled the blond as the wind almost pushed her small body to the down.

"No choice then, **baby flame!** " Shouted saber as he took a leap and shot multiple

But unfortunately the berserker didn't move because he didn't need to as the attacks bounced off him

"It didn't even phase him..." Mavis replied frightened

"Oh course, Berserker is a mega level digimon so it will take a lot more than that to make a scratch" Shandaar EK said with a simple smile

"Oh jeez, Mavis where's your archer? "

"I told him to patrol aftet we left the church, of all the bad timing." She said a bit regretful about her choice

Ashura looked worried about her then had a thought, "Oh I got it" he said as he threw his phone to her

"Call him" Ashura said "I'll hold the line until he gets here" he said as his digivice started to activate

She wondered who he was talking about then realized who "Got it" She unstood what he meant and then pressed the contracts listed and called

"Okay saber time to transform once again!"

"Okay" said Agumon

( **ost Digimon butterfly junko ver.)**

 **Saber Shinkai!** And went through the same metamorphosis and becomes a Greymon again He then rubs and shoots **Mega flames** at the berserker

The both ram into each other but still he has trouble. The saber tries to go inder him but Berserker was suprisingly clever enough to grab his tail and throw him off. The distance was impressive but as he landed, Greymon quickly recovered and tried to strike.

The berserker levitated and smack Greymons head to the side making him roll down

( _Darn, Greymon is tough but he's still a champion level_ ) he thought and he remembered his card was still not ready yet.

He then wonders, if it's possible to digi-volve again this early

Suddenly his digivice turns out by itself

It says,

 **Do you want to strengthen your digimon?**

which involves a yes or no option and shows some xp points that saber has

course he wants to during this situation "sure" he pressed yes

Just then, his body feels a bit drowsy, he wonder why until a card pops out,

A card that pops out that says exp...

( _experience?_ ) he thought, hen wondered if it's a new thing for the competition

"Why not? " he says and slides it down

Greymon glows again

 **Saber Cho Shinkai!**

Then Greymon glows much brighter until, he appears in a new form. He glows with more silver and half the body becomes more metallic and grows out purple shredded wings

 **Metal Greymon!**

"He may not be mega level be he should help out against the odds" he said he said the metal Greymon started to fly up and strike

The saber starts up and shouts **Mega claw** And his mechanical arm shoots out to grapple against his opponent full of fury

The berserker jumps, but the claw manages to scratch his legs this makes the Berserker charge and making him charge as well

They both hit each each with scratches, metal Greymon is hitting well but Berserkers limbs are bigger and have grapple advantages so he's still in trouble

And when things couldn't get worse, Berserker then says one of his signature moves

 **"Great Tornado!"**

And he suddenly spun himself. He did it so quickly that he was becoming a living drill. If digimon counted as live beings.

He drill like creature started to fly in his drill statemoving faster and moving around him

*CLANG*

*SLASH*

*CLANG*

He started to strike and slash his sides and Saber starts to guard but doesn't know how long. The Saber started to cut bake despite the speed but he only manages to make one hit.

"Meanwhile on the bottom, "Ashura!" Mavis said to get his attention "He says he'll be there in a couple minutes!" She said

"A-A few minutes...?"

"We are a little far from your home" she reminded him

"Darn" he grumbled "and due to being late, he could take longer"

"What wait did you say?" She said as that last comment worried her a little

"There's no point for reinforcements, My Berserker is strong enough to topple any threat I see fit." Shandaar EK said

Then the berserker had a enough and said **"Dr** **amon Killer!"** the berserker shouted which enhanced his attack with forced a power left hook hitting metal Greymon square under his jaw "Guuhh" he felt pain from that hit

It started to make him feel weak, he can be blamed for it as he did take a beating

He started to control his landing to avoid Ashura and His blond compititor

*CRASH! *

He landed hard, but as he tried to get back up, he limped and deformed back into his agumon state.

"Saber!" Ashura said in concern

"It was impressive that you digi-evolving your Servant so early in the war, but foolish to activate your trumpcards so early." Shandaar EK said as he made a so-so sign with his hand" So I guess it's time to finish the job...Berserker" he said as the servant landed by his side

"End Saber " he said with a gentle smile and eyes closed that shocks Ashura in the situation

And to add to the pressure the berserker floats to his group which his faster than walking dramatically

( _Dang it! What should do?)_ he said as he was thinking

He looked back at Mavis "Uggh whens your Archer coming?" He said with some sweat

She looked concerned not until a few minutes, I contacted him and he's hurrying as fast as he can" she said

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

The loud roar brought Ashura back to his attention and saw the berserker about to rise his razor sharp claw

( _OH FORGET IT!_ ) He shouted in his mind as he started to run and charge as his energy

"What are you doing?!" Mavis shouted

He grabbed and threw Saber away and made a pixel like barrier with all the energy he has

The hit struck and it bursts throw the barrier And hits him deep on his sides

"AAUGGGHHH!"

It forces him out of the way and onto a wall and drops now bleeding

Agumon land Mavis looked shocked while Shandaar EK looks very suprised

"Huh?..."

Suddenly multiple blasts land in fron of the berserker

They stop and see Kakashi with his digimon and sees the mess

He even looks at Ashura's state And back at the mmysterious boy

"Did you do this?" Kakashi said

Shandaar EK snapped out of his stupor and noticed Kakashi "So?"

"So...Maybe you'd like to fight someone with...more experience..." he said as he suggested the boy to challenge him instead

The golden eye boy look serious then tsk

"Whatever this has gotten boring..." He says as he turns away

( _looks like he knows with two digimon and the girls digimon on the way could leave him at a disadvantage after the scratches Saber caused_ ) Kakashi thought

"Come on Berserker let's go" he said as he rode on the digimons backside " I'll let you all go on a warning, next time, be serious..." he said as he flew away on his berserker

"I don't have time to persue him now" he said as he looked at Ashura then Gatomon in her Ruler/D'Arcmon form arrived "Kakashi did you find out what took so long she said then looked as with wide eyes seeing Ashura down for the count

While on the ground Mavis sats down knowing she's safe "That was too close..." but looks at him in concern "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING CHARGING LIKE THAT!"

( _I can't keep saving you..._ ) she thought as she felt frustrated and sad by this and waited for Archer to arrive

No one is aware that they are being watched from a far distance by a mysterious person...wwith horns

* * *

"Mmm"

"Mmmah"

"Huh?"

Ashura made these noises as he slowly woke up.

He started to notice his surroundings but it's hard for him to see at first as his vision is a bit blurry. So he rubs his eyes and his vision starts to clear. He nows realized that he is back at his home apartment

 **(Fate ost gentle everyday day)**

He starts to sit up and notices that his shirt is gone and replaced with bangages

 _(Who did this?_ )

He hears the door open and sees Mavis walking in with a teacup "So you look healthy " she said as she looked at him

He looks at his chest and quickly covers In embarrassment as she sweatdrops "are you ashamed of your body or something "She said

"Your kidding right?"he said

"If you wondering if she saw your torso, I did " she said

He then blinked and relaxed while dropping the blanket, "well does this means you patched me up"

She then looks to the side "Hardly Kakashi sensei did the rest" she lied a bit as she remembered holding him to add the bandages that night

"Now my question why did you take such reckless action " She questioned

He looked shocked by it and thought about it "Well you couldn't do anything and..."

" of you were worried that I could have been next, can handle myself" she interrupted "continuing" She said

"And my digimon looked real tired and I couldn't think of anything else to do, I sorta panicked and it came out of impulse " he explained

"Even if you died for him that wouldn't change anything " she said

"Wha?"

"If you didn't know, if a master in the competition dies than the servant will die as well"

He looked shocked about it and had a lot to think about but then talked about the wound "So how come this wound is small, last I checked it was bigger then this"

"I have no idea, the moment we got to your place the wound started to heal on it's own" she answered "Maybe your digimon has some abilities that you didn't even know about yet" she as as she suggested that theory

"HHmm...maybe " He then thought of all he could say but it was almost getting awkward so he decided to think of a question about the competition

"Sooo...as a fellow competitor, what do you think would be most...effective to recharge or strengthena digimon " he said

She looked at him strangely "but were competing against each other " she said with a confused face

"I know, but a simple fact like that wouldn't hurt, plus it has nothing to do with your archer or anything so there's nothing wrong about it"

She to decided to think about it and with a sigh she replied

The best way to replinish a servant is the absorb life energy from people."

He looked suprised by it. By what she said, it made it sound like there were living vampires, or vampire digimon " That's sounds dangerous "

"Oh it is it very possible that victims lives were even claimed by it." She said with no teasing

He looked a bit upset about it and looked at her again "Do you do it?"

She looked a bit peeved by it "Of course not" she said " Its not my style "

"Well good" he said which made her look suprised "I wasn't planning on doing that either " he said which made her remember the same talk with Archer

"So any other methods I should now about "

"You could let him sleep and wait for his power to return" she said as she said it in a quick pace, then looked away because she felt there was no need to tell him about the third method... just thinking about it makes her stomach knot

Ashura looked confused but let her drop the topic "So where's Saber"

"Outside " she said

He nods and gets up,

"Wait you can't..." she warned him but...

He gets up with no grunts or hesitation or no pain

"I'm going to go check up on him, make yourself at home" he said as he ran a bit

She looks at him weirdly "Didn't know Indian boy's healing worked so well..."she said

* * *

He then runs around and through the apartment complex, he had trouble searching until he remembered where they met and gave it a shot to look

He then finds saber sitting down thinking

He walks to him and talks "Hi Saber " he says which gets the attention of the digimon

"Master you are awake" Saber said

"Yup I'm better now" he said as he acted like last night didn't happen

The saber sighs in relief " That's good to hear"

"So you want something to eat? " he suggested " with Gatomon around you may need to hurry if you want to eat at all" he joked

"Before we do, I would like to make a request the next time we go into battle" he said

"Yeahhhhh?" He said as he feels uncomfortable about it

"You should really let me fight alone the next time." He said "You are a Master so there is no need for you to pull a stunt like that"

"I don't think I can keep that promise" he said in a dull face

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know if I can." He said "I did that because I wanted to help you out."

"The result would end with both of us losing" Saber said

"Then I'll just have to be careful " Ashura said with a smug face

"Look as your Servant I plead with you for your own safety and let me do my own thing, I can go alone and handle things even patrol or scout." "I could even handle potential threats if they they look suspicious "

"Would that include stealing life force" he said which broke the atmosphere

The saber looked a bit shock when he heard that, "Im suprised you heard that, no doubt Archer's master mentioned it"

"Would you? "

"If you order me to it's...possible "

Ashura looked upset, but would you do it with your own will, because I would never ask you to do something so inhumane."

The Saber then lookedat his sincere face, "I would not either because I truly despise that method as well"

Ashura then felt relief and smiled, "then we got little to worry about."

 **(fate ost into the sunlight )**

"I guess, so" Saber said

"He then looks to the other side" There's going to be tough opponents out there like Berserkers aren't there?"

"It's most likely "

"But I'm sure if we try hard, I'm sure we'll manage"

The saber looked at him in confusion "You have so much enthusiasm after you last battle"

"Well we other things to worry about like what we should eat" Ashura said

The saber then sighs "Right, you need to replinish your energy if we're going to fight side by side"

"Oh you agree now?"

"Let's just say I'm a bit tired argue for awhile"

Suddenly Gatomon came out, Hey guys, when are you coming back in!, I'm getting tired of waiting for breakfast already!" Then he noticed Ashura healthy "Oh you hot better, now make me some food now." She said as she went back

"Hmm...she looks like she didn't care at all" Ashura grumbled

"I'm sure she was worried as most of were" Saber said

"If you day so" Ashura said "Also I have a request"

Saber looked at him" What is it?"

"Could you call me by me name instead of master? I feel weird when I hear that?

The saber gets it and smiles "Okay then Ashura, I kinda prefer it as well."

"Thanks, now come on let's go so I can make something" He says as he goes inside

"Right" The saber agrees and follows him inside the apartment complex

 **(Ost end)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Earning cards**

 **(fate ost ougon no Kagayaki)**

We see the young boy in relaxing on his berserker flying through the cool night sky

The breeze was blowing gently across his face, he'd enjoy it if he wasn't thinking about what just happened

"Why did he do that?"

As he landed toward his home base, a hidden castle which was surrounded by a vast forest miles outside on the outskirts of town

As he landed slowly with his Berserker, he notices a young girl waiting at the balcony

"Hello onii chan" said the girl

She has short brown hair, with yellow eyes like Shandaar EK but is wearing pink pajamas and with a toy whistle.

"Éclairer, I thought you went to bed" he said as he jumped out of the digimon

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see when you'd be back" she said with an innocent smile and walked to them as she started to pet the berserker's wrist

"Hello again Berserker, I hope you didn't give onii chan too much trouble" she said as she looks up at his high stature

The digimon just snorts in reply

"Will we ever see him speak words?" Éclairer questioned

"Maybe with a command seal byt it would be a waste" he said

Then he started to glow multiple red marks all over his body "Despite having so many, each one is imposed "

She covers her eyes " Why did you start glowing?" Éclairer wondered "You know the brightness hurts my eyes " she starts rubbing them while turning away

He put his many impressive seals away "Sorry sister but if your eyes are like that then you should go back to bed"

She sticks her tongue back in response "Yeah yeah" she said as she skipped away

He looked at her until she was inside the castle and then looks back to the night sky

"We have to win, for us to continue our lives in peace"

* * *

After a whole day since the recovery from his last battle Ashura was walking home from his day at school and through the long road path of the city. He noticed thst the sun is almost setting and he looks at his phone to know what time it is

"Sigh I wish I didn't slept in class" he complained "I almost got in trouble" he said as he felt abit annoyed at this

He then stopped to take a breath in order to forget about the day he had

"Well I should probably go home to check on Saber and Ruler" he said to himself ( Today's also the day My aunt and cousin visit me and I invited Viola to join so she can meet my Family ) he thought to himself

"I'm sure they won't mind Viola coming, she tends to visit my place frequently for years now" he said as he starts to think about how his friend had visit helped with choirs and even cooked with him

"I'm sure My aunt will appreciate her expert meals they killer" he commented as he kept up her pace

"Still I'm glad she didn't come last night, I don't know how I could explain all that to her" he felt relieved about the timing but...

"Still though why didn't she visit...?" He thought back because she's always been able to visit him when possible

"Hey Ashura" a tiny person under a yellowhood jumps down in a corner near him

He recognizes the the face "Gatomon?"

"I take it you thought Saber would follow you but I need to take you on an errand " she spoke like she was really busy

"Huh? Is this really a good ti..?"

"Now" she said as she opened a portal right behind him Shocking him

"W-what are you doing don't do that in pub..."

He didn't finish as she pushed him

"He talks too much " She jumps right after him

* * *

 **Digital world: Colosseum**

The portal opens inside the the colosseum where Ashura falls outside of it on his back

The Gatomon jumps out and lands on him "Oof!"

"Why'd you push me!"

"To cussion my fall obviously"

"But your part cat and a champion rank..."

"I know...but I just got groomed" she said as she took out a comb

"Where'd you get that comb?"

"I sto-I found it"

* * *

At the same time, a certain blond hair girl who was in her private study which is also her room, studying her butt off suddenly sneezed which knocked off a bit of her hair

She reached in her pocket but felt nothing inside it

"Wait where's my comb?" Mavis questioned as she sweatdroped a bit

"You sure you didn't misplace it" Archer mentioned

She got up and stood up to him "Never..." she looked at him like she was just insulted

* * *

(I could have sworn she said stole) Ashura thought in worry.

She got off him which made him finally get up" So why did you bring me back to the colosseum lobby" he wondered

"Because today's the day that the digimon cards are released"

"Already?"

"Yes and we're here early because after what happened to you, you clearly need them so you could at least breath one more day" Gatomon said "Now come on, let's go to the merchant" she said as she drags his wrist the card stand

They both walk up to the reception desk as Gatomon rings the bell, "Hello! Is anyone here" she calls out to whoever may appear

"Oh I'll be right there" said a female voice

"OH a girl receptionist" Gatomon said Then looks at Ashura who look suprised

"What's wrong with you " Gatomon raised an eyebrow

"Something about that voice sounds familiar " He then heard scurrying which sounded like a wheelchair

Finally someone comes out to the desk for someone to see. The stand reveals to be a young woman with a voluptuous body sitting on a wheelchair wearing Gothic wear with long pink hair in a bonnet with blue eyes. "Welcome to the card shop" she said with a smile " How may I help...you..." she stops and looks at a familiar face

"Ashura!"

"M-Mero?!"

"How did you end up in the digital world?!" She said in shock

"FORGET THAT HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DIGITAL WORLD LET ALONE GET A JOB HERE!"

"Ashura who is this?" Gatomon stepped in the conversation

"Uumm Gatomon, this is Mero an old friend of mine and is My friend Roger's Sister" he explained

*pfft*

She giggled "Sister?" She looked at her close which made Mero feel awkward "But you showed me a picture of Roger, she looks nothing like him"

"Yeah, well her family adopted him so he acts different from everyone in her family"

He then looks at her, "As for why I got here Mero, I ran into Gatomon because...she git careless"

"WHAT!"Gatomon sounded insulted

Ashura then in whispers to Gatomon (I can't tell her I'm involved in some massive battle war, she tell everyone)

He turns back to her "So how did you get here and a job at that?"

She starts to remember a bit "Well let's see, I was secretly having an afternoon stroll, and heading into a market to perchase fish for dinner"

"Fish" Gatomon interrupted

"Gatomon please listen " Ashura said

"After that I heard whispers in an alley and found a envelope and picked it up."

"Um next time you should stay away from alleys next time" Ashura said "Because theres danger in such places"

"Next thing I knew I was in some office and took up a job as a sales woman for cards"

Ashura looks at Gatomon "Did you know about this "

"Nope"

"And when was this Mero"

"About a week ago"

"Does Roger know?"

"I'm not sure if he would believe me heh heh?" She awkwardly giggled

"Well despite all this it is comfortable to see a familiar face so you know about digimon cards?"

"Of course it's why I was chosen for this job now what cards what you would prefer?"

* * *

 **Outside Ashura's home**

They jump out of the portal as the jump into the backyard of the building complex

"Okay now these are some top notch cards"

"They better be, I spent a lot of money of those dumb cards" Gatomon complained

"You mean the same money you took from my wallet?" He said with a sweatdrop

"I live here now so it counts as my money too"

( _what kind of logic is that?_ )

"Now I'll need you to sneak up there undetected "

"Huh why?"

"I should tell you this, well my aunt and little cousin are staying in for for the month and them and Viola are visiting my place on the first night."

She blinks, "are you serious won't they interference with the situation we're in and what about Saber?"

"Oh right!" He forgot about his issue, well when you get up there tell him to hide with you "

"Are you serious?" Your place can have small places

"Just try please..." he looked at her which made her think about this

'Right..." she sighed "Story of my life" she said as she took big leaps and entered through the window

He watched her leap up there thinking about why What she said "does she mean by that"

"Hello senpai "Ashura hears a friendly voice and turns around to she his old friend walking towards him at a gentle pace with a bag of food

"Hello again Viola are you feeling okay" he said as he asks in worry

"Don't worry, I feel okay to meet your family" she replied in cheery mood

"Okay but just take it easy " He says in a worrisome tone

* * *

As he opened the door to his apartment with Viola he noticed that the lights were off and they suddenly turned on

"SUPRISE!" Said a bunch of people which consists of his aunt cousin and Kakashi

"Hi everyone glad you could stay for a while "

"It has been so long deae nephew" said the red haired women

"I don't think it has been that long aunt Kushi" he said as she ruffled his hair

"Hey cuz!" Said a loud noise as a yellow blur pushed him to the wall "Ow!"

"Hello again Sunbeam..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey it's better than cousin fishcake" Ashura commented with a smile

Which made Naruto flustered and turn "Whatever " he mumbled as he got off him

Kushina than notices Viola standing there watching " Oh who is this "

"Oh right this is Viola she's going to help make dinner for the night" Ashura mentioned

"It's a pleasure to meet you all " she bowed her head "And nice to see you after hours Kakashi sensei "

"Same to you as well" Kakashi answered back

"Oh okay" kushi said and whispers to Kakashi "you think she's his..." but Kakashi answers with a chuckle "Sorry he recently told me he has no girl friend...especially after the last girl he invited..." he said with a smirk

"Ehh..." she blinked "EEEEHHH?!"

* * *

"Okay everyone it's ready!" Ashura said as he got everyone's attention which made them look at him

He and Viola made some spaghetti with multiple meatballs on a seperate dish with rice and fish with tea to wash it down

"We made some extra meatballs to add eight for each person" Viola mentioned

"Yeah and I know we couldn't make ramen due to little ingredients so I hope this substitute could do the trick Just this once"

"Hmmph," she puffed up her chest in slight disappointment "It's no ramen but I'll try it." She answered

She took one bite on the meatball

*chomp*

.

.

.

"SOOOO GOOOOD!" She cheered as she took some more on her plate "who made this?"

"We both did" Ashura answered "we both were in the same cooking class for two years"

Viola spoke next "And the knowledge stuck to us like glue after that" she said as she and Ashura sat downon the spots that weren't taken

"Yeah and I remember when you used to sneak extra meatballs when I wasn't looking Viola " he teased

She looked at him shocked "WHA you know about that?!" with a blush in embarrassment

"Of course I help made and counted them remember?" He said as he got her timid

"Naruto you've got to try..."Kushina didn't need to answer as she saw him wolf down on the meal

Kakashi sighed at his manners

Meanwhile Ashura was watching this go by he then felt something in his stomach, tso he decided to drink some of his drink a bit early to start eating

As he turned around he saw an image of Gatomon eating rice until he rubbbed his eyes and and saw his family talking

Upon noticing that it could be a sign while thinking this through...

"Excuse me I need to be excused " he said as he stood up and turns to walk to the other rooms but not before saying "Kakashi don't let aunt kushi touch my meatballs"

"Hey! I wasn't"

"You got it" Kakashi replied with a wave which made Kushina glare at him now

* * *

Ashura searches the rooms and finds Gatomon playing solitare while Saber is sleeping

"Hey Gatomon " he got his attention by looking at him

"What is it?"

"I've decided that you should eat with us"

"Huh?"

"I mean I can't let you stay hidden when theres guest your a guest too, and you should join us"

She looks at him in confusion "I'm not sure"

"Come on I saw that look on your face I know you wanted to see them too" he said as he grabbed his arm

"Woah hold it Hold it" she yelled as he stopped "Even if I wanted to won't they freak out?"

"Ohh right...No wait I've got an idea"

"That's new"

"I'm serious just go in you Ruler state" he suggested as he remembered that D'Arcmon looked very much like a human despite the wings "And with a change of clothes you could fit in"

"Are you sure?"

Ashura shrugged his shoulders "We won't know until we try" he said with a smile

* * *

A few minutes have passed still eating but wonder what is taking Ashura so long

Suddenly the door opens and Ashura comes out into the living room with a newcomer

She is wearing a blue shirt with a white bow tie with a white jacket with a white long skirt with black leggings and white shoes with one one side of her hair sticking out of the side like it's braided

Kakashi recognizes her in an instant ( _Are you sure that is wise?_ ) he thought

"Everyone this is Ru-Joan" Ashura commented as he introduces her to his family and friends

"Eh?" Viola questioned

"Another girl" Kushi said in shock

"Oh boy" Naruto mentioned knowing that look

"She's a guest that's staying with me as a bodyguard and she was spending time sleeping so I decided to let her join in" so he let's her sit right next to them

"Now with an extra person the food and meatballs will now be diveded by six for each instead of eight" Ashura commented

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kushi yelled as for someone reason a red silluotte of what might be a gorgon or hydra comically came out of her shadow

"Who is this girl I've never heard you needed a freaken bodyguard! "She yelled and pointed at him

"I was a friend of mr Kovács before his passing" Ruler commented as she ate some fish with a blush "He instructed me to keep an eye on him to not cause any trouble"

"Then why weren't you ever mentioned before!" She yelled

"We lost touch after his passing and he kept me a secret so my job wouldn't be mislead or exposed" Ruler counter Argued

Kushina was starting to lose her cool so she decided something drastic

"Well if you say who you say you are, then you don't mind if we have a little spar outside" She suggested

Ashura slaps his head in his aunts stubborness While Naruto hides his giggles at his mother's antics

"If your going to fight, maybe you can spar at the backyard of the building" Kakashi entered the conversation

"Very well" Ruler agreed and left the room

*Sigh*

"Serious aunt Kushi all this for meatballs?" Ashura questioned her

"It's about your safety too ya know!"

"Really..." he said in sass " What about that time you mistook me for hobo last summer and beat me into the hospital..." he said with a tickmark

"I said I was sorry!" She waved her hands wanting to drop that subject

"Not in person..." he calls out her cowardice that time

She said nothing and stood up "Onwards!" She shouted and ran off

"Did she just ignore me" Ashura turned to Naruto and he looked down in shame "YYeaaahhh..." he said quietly

* * *

At the Backyard of the building, the two women stood against each other on the wide open space of the long yard with some wind blowing late at night

While everyone else was sitting by the fences

"Are you sure we should let them do this" Ashura asks Kakashi

"You know her Ashura you can't stop someone as stubborn as her"

As for the two combatants,

"Just so you know I won't go easy on you" Kushina said as she took out a wooden stick

"If I hold back it would depend if you strike" Ruler simply says

"Whatever let's go!" She says as she charges at herwith her katana stick

As starts to jump which caused Ruler to solely take out her hand and push the sword out of Kushinas hand

*thud*

The sword falls which caused her to trip "Oof!"

"Do I win" Ruler thought outloud

But Kushina smirked "Not Quite!" She said as a second sword came out of her clothing

This time the red head was serious as she kept making fast hits so Ruler chooses to counter attack with parry

*whack!*

*whack!*

Whack!*

*swipe*

Kushina was still swinging until Ruler said " Um you do know there's nothing on you hand do you not?"

Which made her eyes widen as she shes her sword gone and onto Rulers hand "Now do I win?" She said

This got her steaming "No one last try!"

Suddenly the sword Ruler took turned into a feather duster which made Kushina take out a third sword

"Three swords!" Viola yelled at the impossibility "Then again this is Aunt Kushi were talking about..." Ashura mentioned

Ruler noticed the distraction quick and threw away the duster but the red head got to close distance so Ruler went on the defensive so she kept ddeflecting and dodging her hits

And by sheer luck kushi hit her Rulers knee which made her phase a bit

"Heh an opening " shouted the red head as she took a big leap and "Haaaahh!" Cried out which made her strike

But it wasn't enough Ruler made a glare as flashed away from sight before impact

When Kushina realized she hit nothing "Huh where...?"

*Whack! *

They audience went in shock as Ruler whack her on the head thus giving her a bump

"I guess that means I win" Ruler said with a smile as she put her wooden sword away

Kakashi stood up "Well now that that's settled let's return inside"

"Sounds good to me" Ashura agreed as everyone else started to follow

...all except Kushina who stood in silent and she starts to comically shed tears "But I don'twanna share those meatballs...

* * *

The next day on an afternoon Ashura decided to stay at school for a bit to study more incase he wants to search for a job that requires a diploma

Saber wanted to follow Ashura but he decided that it was not necessary today

As he was studying "I wonder if uncle Nagato knows this question?" He says as he's stuck on a math problem

*Sigh*

He gets up and leaves his classroom hoping to find him, "I hope he didn't leave yet"

As he starts to pace himself on the halls he got called out

He hears a voice "What are you still doing here?" Which made him turn around

He sees Mavis standing on the high stairs which made her seem intimidating

"Oh hey Vermillion how was your day?" He says but suddenly he starts to Notice that look in her eyes...

And she does not seem happy right now...

 **(End theme Teleportation guy Mell)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Two Masters and Riders attack**

 **(opening theme fate ougon no Kagayaki )**

Ashura started his day so well, so why did this have to happen?

He started his day with saber and Gatomon right with no complaints, he talked with Viola about how great her classes were, and he had no homework today...but still he had to sleep in class as everyone left, why didn't anyone wake him up?

Next thing he knows right now is the girl from before looking at him all serious like he did something wrong

And it didn't feel right in his stomach...

(Come to think of it she did act weird this morning )

* * *

 **Flashback**

As he was prepared to leave to second period he saw Mavis walking to her homeroom, so as a friendly gesture

"Hey Vermillion " he called out while waving

She turns around with a stupified look like he did something dumb

"I want to thank you again for helping me and me pal, I really appreciate and feel in debt to..."

He stopped himself as he saw a serious look on her face liked he didn't understand the atmosphere

But to her she thinks back to her thoughts from a night ago

(What are you going to do if he gets in your way) she remembers what were spirit said last night (...I'll personally deal with him even if that means removing him)

With a huff, she walked away

"Umm...okay?" He said awkwardly

"Hi Ashura " said a voice as Kakashi comes by "I figured you should receive this note" he passes him a letter

He reads the note saying "after school activities and classes are canceled until futher notice" he read out loud. He thinks to himself (could this involve the weird things involving the digimon?)

* * *

(Then again I thought she slept on the wrong side of the bed...) he wondered to himself

"How long a re you planning to stare off into space" she got his attention

"Am I bother you? " he bluntly questioned which made her lose a step in shock, like his answer suprised her With a moment of silence she spoke "Meet me in the roof in three minutes" she said

"Wh-why?" Ashura questioned but Mavis didn't hear him as she walked up tairs waiting for him

"Is something bothering her?" He said as he paced himself up the stairs

* * *

As he reached the enterance to the school roof up saw the door that lead to one of his lunch spots besides the quite spaces incase Roger ever came by

He opens the door, he looks around the roof of the school but doesn't see anyone

"Up here..." he looked up behind him seeing Vermillion sitting on the roof of the stairs he just left "So why are you asking me to come up here?" She says nothing but looks around "You didn't bring Saber..." she looks upset which makes Ashura think back this morning

* * *

"What do you mean you won't let Saber come with you?!" Gatomon shouts to him

"Like you said before with little energy he won't be able camouflage himself in spirit form" Ashura reminds her"Plus it's school"

"School with a compititor in your area, what if she attacks you"

"Umm...Maybe I could say something to her?"

"You told me you barely know her what makes you think you..."But was interupted by Ashurs "Jeez, than I'll go home as quick as possible." He reassured her

She sighs in disappointment, "look if your in danger just summon him"

He then looks at it seals on his digivice, "It's that effective?"

"Only if necessary" she looks really serious

"Okay then I'll remember it later" he says

* * *

"I just figured that I didn't need him at school" he mentioned to her.

Now She looked more serious "Didn't you remember what we talked about before?" She recalls their previous conversation

"Yeah you said as was so competitor"

"I said were enemies, and if we crossed each other again" she says as her hand starts to slowly glow "What, I thought it was okay because were in a populated area" he mentioned

"I'm afraid not, if it was a couple of hours you would be correct, but it is not populated right now is it?" She counter argued which had him beat in reason ( _Aw man I think she's serious about this_ ) Ashura thought as he sees she stands up "I'll show thst it is a grave mistake to let your guard down against an opponent" she prepares an attack

"Prepare yourself!" She said she shot miniature light balls at him, so by instinct he jumps out of her range. "Seriously?!" Ashura complained "What was that?"

"If someone like you knows nothing about a gandr shot then this will be easy win!" She jumps and does and enhancement magic on her legs for a low blow kick

"You mean that European curse that sickens someone by just pointing" he said quickly as he just ducks her strike

"That almost took my head off!" Ashura shouted but dodged again as a light blast just passed him and hit his hair and shes her running toward him ( _should I worry incase she knows physical combat?_ ) he thought Vermillion grabs his shirt and judo flips him hard

*Thud*

He landed on the ground on his back, "Those blasts looked really sharp for a curse..." he said in groan"That's because it's harder to control with a moving target" Vermillion commented as Ashura quickly jumped to stand up

... ( _Yup_ )he groaned in a bit of back pain as he tries ignore it

"Interesting, you recover quickly" she sounded like it was a compliment While he just shrugged "Yeah well I took a lot of beatings recently" he remembered the digimon attacks. He made his hand glow which made her go on the defensive but he only threw tiny dust at her "What?" The dust blinded blinded her for a second but brushed it away just to see him gone and turns to see the exit door opened

"...HEY GET BACK HERE!" She quickly chased after him in a tricked expression

* * *

He already was sprinting away, he knocks over trash cans and leftover chairs to slow her down incase she catches up

*huff*

*huff *

He stops a bit for a second or two, but sprints again because he hust forgot the situation he is in "Heh friends, boy do I pick the most interesting!" He joked to himself to calm himself and to pace himself but he really shouldn't talk and run at the same time. ( _I think I just wasted energy by just talking and running...Huh?_ ) He then feels a blast scratch him

"Ah!" Ge felt and triped down, but more shots kept coming, he comically got up and scurried away "Woah Ahh Ow Talk about sharp!"

"If your going to remark about situation come up with something original!" She critized as she chases him

He sees the end of the hall which leads to the next floor. He stops ( _Yes the stairs!_ ) He runs towards it

"STOP RUNNING!" She shouts at the end of the hall and sees her shooting while running which is a dangerous hazard "It is futile!"

He shot up in shock "No time to walk down!" And he just jumps over the long stairs "Hyaah!" He felt a long fall and felt fear that he may break his legs

*thud*

He landed on his feet...hard felt the shock and pain "Ow..." Ashura complained in pain but heard steps and sees her jump

...Unfortunately when she jumped he witnessed what was under her skirt... "Eh...?" He saw in shock while she covers her skirt in midair "tch" she unconsciously covered her skirt with her arms

Just like Ashura, Mavis landed on her feet...hard felt the shock and shudders in silent pain with an embarrassed face but her face regained her composure as she realized "Shoot! I could have just attacked him with my landing!"

"You really shouldn't try just dangerous stunts Vermillion you actually flashed me on that stunt" Ashura unnecessarily commented while this upset her "Whyyyyy youuuu..." she said in with a tick mark "Uh oh" he started running again

"I I can't keep this up, *huff* and I don't want to fight her *puff* not that I could right now!" He then sees an open classdoor

He enters the door and locks it, and sits down to rest a minute, "T-that was crazy!" He tries catch jis breath for at least one minute

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* "I know your in there, I heard you slam the door!" The blond shouted behind the door obviously not going anywhere"If you don't come out on the count of three, I'll just blast it open"

"For pete sake" Ashura said as he starts to gather some chairs to keep her locked out

"1"

He starts to place each table on another

"2"

He drags a table to himself and flips it to use it as a shield "I hope my new powers could help with for at least protection" Ashura hoped

"3!"

"DIGITAL TRACE , ENHANCEMENT!" He activated his pixels that surrounds the table he holds and waits and light covers the doors

*BANG!*

Everything at the front of the classroom was sent flying, and there was smoke that was hiding a big hole with Mavis walking in non chalantly

*cough *cough*

But ruined it due to coughing with the smoke

"Did you seriously want a fight that badly?" Ashura questioned her needs and actually feels a bit nervous about her"You did well for you escape attempt but now you will not escape this fight" She says to him

*sigh* "I guess I have no choice, If it's a challenge you want then I'll have to be a nice guy and give you one" he said as he stands up, and attemps what he said as a bluff

"I can tell your bluffing because of the sudden bravado. But if your no longer running..." she stops talking as she prepares to shoot (darn it) Ashura thought

"Don't worry it wont kill you, but it will be quick" She said in a simple tone

*kyahhhhh!*

They were both interupted due to a sudden shriek Which shook them out of there tense atmosphere

"What was that?!" Ashura said as he ran passed Mavis to check it out ( _It must be coming to the school exit_ ) Ashura thought "H-Hey were not done yet!"

* * *

With a temporary pause, Ashura used the scream as an excuse to walk away but really wanted to know the source of the sudden scream

*haah*

He made a noise as he sees a girl laying on the ground he runs to the body and tries to shake her awake"Hey you okay!" He kept shaken her "Uh please, it's not okay to be outhere"

Mavis then runs to the seen "Why did you...Oh No..." she looks in shock and runs to Ashura "What happened" she said in worry "I don't know I just found her this way, she may be unconscious!" He said in the same tone as her. "Just let me see" She said as she tries to check if any injuries or some energy issue... (sigh not good) Mavis thought to herself

Ashura checks the lady's pulse, and he hears some beats, and he sigh "it looks like she may be okay"

"No she's not!" She suddenly yelled "Can't you tell that her life energy is drained?!"

"Life energy?" He then remembered "what you said before..." he remembered "Are you saying her life is in danger?" He said in a worrisome tone while Mavis Gritted her tooth "Not on my watch" she said as she pulled her sleeves in and stands up as she looks at Ashura

"Please take a step back" she said as he looks at her in confusion "What are you planning to do exactly?" He said

"I'm going to give her the necessary life energy so she can live another day" she says and she knees down and places her hands in her body "You can do that? Ashura questions her as she nods yes but it would take awhile and take some portion of my energy but nothing to effect my life." She explains to him

Isn't there anything a mage or magus can't do?" He said, "She remakes with "That depends on the definition of the mere word itself" he looks at her wondering what she meant, but he could ask later "So how long would this take?" He ask out of curiosity while she said "in about a few moments"

"That's good" he said in relief as he didn't want a victim. But he now wonders how did this happen in this area

He then just remembered something

* * *

He finds Roger simply lazying on a club room

"You okay" He asked

He turns his head to him "Yeah man just...tired"

"You've been rebel at night again?" Ashura asks

"No, I took it easy, help Mero with her errands" Roger Explains which made Ashura think ( _I wonder if he gets suspicious of her job_?) He thought

"But the weird part is I was fine this morning" he said as he slept again

Ashura then hears footsteps and turns around to see a teacher walk in, a man with pale skin long red hair with covering right eye

"Uncle Nagato?" Ashura sees his relative but as he heard that Roger gets up "Nagato!" Like some trigger. Ashura looks confused at the reaction but sees Nagatos eyes glare at Roger... _(Of course your not supposed to sleep here Roger... Still it looked...menacing )_ "Ashura thought about his uncles look

"Ashura I perfer you to call me mr. Uzumaki in campus, also I came to inform you that the other clubs like archery are suspended until futher notice" he informed "Um I know mr. Kakashi told me" he said

"Then you know about the absences of the missing students..." Nagato reminded him "Yes...don't you think that's weird?" He said

"I don't think it's a matter you need to worry about." He reassures him which made Ashura think

"Still do you know how it happens?"he questions his uncle "Some get sick, but some tend To disappear that's all I know" Nagato answers

* * *

 _(Could this be what Uncle ment?_ ) he thought

*swish*

He then he some noise, and notices the noise coming from the entrance. "Hmm?" He walks to look but sees nothing until

He sees a incoming projectile coming towards them, _(Wait I think I can dodge that!)_ he thinks but his eyes widen and looks as the weapon heads directly at Mavis

In instinct,...

*stab!*

"Ah!" Mavis shouted but suddenly got up and looks to see Ashura in front of her. she sees his left arm in blood but his other arm holds it down

"What was that!" She says "I'm not sure but I think it's a spear with a rope" he observes the weapon that injured him. "I can see that," she tmstates the obvious but looks down "Umm...are you injured?" She asks

"Heh you try to hirt me and you ask if I'm okay" he smiles "Im lucky it only scratched me...deep cut though as he sees his blood drip" she looks awat in embrassement "But I think I caught it" but feels a strong

*Woah!*

"Wait!" Mavis calls out to him but The rope pulls him away from the entrace and leading to in the outskirts of the school

* * *

The rope throws him onto a tree which hit him harrd

*smack*

"Oof! Sigh first I get blow away next I'm pulled" he looks around to see that he's in a forest nearby the campus he sees the chain fly back but couldn'tsee where

"So who's the hitman who forced me here?" He said to himself As helooks to see anyone

"You mean me" said a female voice

"Eh...where? Exactly?" He kept turning his head around "simply above you new guy"

He looks to see a woman with a weird ree hat in a red dress with blond hair with eye mascara with blue eyes and sharp pupils sitting on a flying broom

"Greetings I'm Rider and your in a hot mess" she says as she hovers around The range where Ashura stands "And you dragged me here because...?" He wanted an answer from her "I was actually intending to grab that smart girl to be honest." She says but looks to see a digivice on his belt "but I guess it was a total loss seeing as theres a master in front of me regardless" she says with a smile as she blasts a wind attack on him

"Not again!" He complians as he comically jumps out of the way as he heard the blast landed which caused some dirt to fly

"Now this is entertaining" Rider commented as she was blasting kept blasting on where. He would run which makes Ashura very cautious causing him to jump of the targeted spots with his skill and luck alone

"Hahaha!" She laughs to herself but realized something "Oh snap! " she says as she uses her chains from before to strike at him

He sees the chain and dodges "that was cl...Huh?" He suddenly feels restraint " Oh I conjured up a potion to paint a second chain invisible, pretty clever right?" And with a snap of her fingers she raises him up

He struggles but with the wound on his arm it made it a lot difficult "This was nice and all but zi just remembered that I was sent to only steal energy and your definitely going to be a hassle so." She summons one of her digimon attacks but

"Stop right there!" Says a familiar voice as yellow shots hit the chains sending Ashura down on his butt...hard

"Sigh too much trouble" mRider says to herself "Maybe I'll try again later" she says as she flies away

Ashura feels the chsins off him and sees Mavis hurrying to him "Indian boy!" "Again with the nickname...?" he mumbled to himself

A few minutes start to pass, he explains the event while she tries to clean his wound with magic mini barriers

"So who was that?" She starts a conversation as she wraps his wound up "not sure maybe a servant I honestly didn't hear much due to how high she was"

She huff "It's probably no suprise after all, there is a master who associates in campus." She reveals to him "Another one here?"he says with wide eyes "Didn't you feel another strong pressence? So it's likely that a third master may work or study here"

"Hmm..." he looks at her strangely "what Hey I didn't set up those drainage events!" She argued

He gets up " I know that, as it. Doesn't seem like l something you would do" he looks directly at her "I'm just thinking if were going to fight again " she looks at him in realization

"Because last I checked you tried to dhoot my head off" he puts his hands on his hips. She remembers "Oh that, I've lost interest in defeating you" shecholds her arms together and turns away

"What?" Ashura says

"Now come with me " She said as she walk to the exit out of the forest

"Why?" He says as he follows her

"To finish fixing your wound, because if you die due to bloodloss then it's not my fault." She bluntly replied

He just blinks at her remake she tries attacking him now dhe want ls to help him? _( And I thought Aunt Kushi was an odd girl)_

 **(END theme Teleportation Guy by Mell )**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, Two Masters part 2**

 **(Opening theme Fate ougon no Kagayaki )**

A few hours have passed after Ashura's game of tag with Mavis and the sudden attack of a servant. It is now night time as Ashura sits down inside a place he has never walked into before

...a girl's house.

He looks at her home while holding onto his injured arm "Are planning to just stand there and space out until you bleed to death or do you want to come in?" She said as Vermillion opens the doors and temporarily shuts down her house security defenses around her big home

He looks back at her "Um no, it's not that, it's just... um"

"Just say it, the defenses won't stay down for at least another minute" she says as she puts her arms around herself

"Fine I've never been in a girls house before" he lifts his uninjured arm in defeat "Happy?" He said in a embarrassed look

"...are you kidding me right now?"

"Nope, I never even asked to visit Violas house before" which made look shock

 _(what so he doesn't know? !_ ) the blond thought in shock While he looked "II'm I really that simple to you? It's not that bad" he said with a deapan face

This makes her brush it off, "Nevermind, just get in" she walks to him and drags his unjured side "Hey! Okay don't shove!" He thought as he went inside

* * *

Ashura right now sits on the living room of this great house, he right now reclines on a soft fancy red sofa as he waits for Vermillion to return to with the tools to treat the wound. He starts to feel up the furniture "Nice...maybe I could save some money for a new sofa one day for Gatomon and Saber to enjoy"

He stands up a bit and takes a moment to look around at the environment, which to him feels like a mansion but twice as big along with interesting objects such as a glass cases with treasured items and ancient texts ( _the important books must be hidden since someone serious like her wouldn't display them out in the open_ ) he thought to himself but he just remembered something as he turns around ( _odd I don't see Archer, he's probably nearby and watch from somewhere close_ )

"I should probably call Gatomon so not to worry" He says and uses his arm to reach for his phone but before he does, his digivice glows saying **sending data**

he takes it out and it glows bright the more he moves it a bit. "Ooh it's like hot and cold" he says and he follows the trail out of curiosity and waks passed a the main living room. He sees a broken door, (I wonder what she did to it...a bad day maybe? ) but he notices the signal got bigger and opens the door which leads him to a basement.

He sees it full of clutter and books (so this is wgere all her actual mage textsbooks are hidden) he stops and sees his digivice beep faster...

he sees a stone mask hanging on the wall of the basement with a feather like motif but the odd part was...three eyes...what?

The more he looks at that mask...the more he feels uncomfortable...and slightly worried "This mask, why do I feel nervous from it?"

"I found them!"

Ashura heard Vermillion shout from the corner. If she catches him like this she may think bad of him so he rushes out of there And heads back to his spot to pretend nothing happened

* * *

After taking a close look at his wound "That's odd" she says as sge exames his wound, after removing the bandages "Wound has completely reduced to a cut and looks like a full recovery" she looks to see any flaws and looks at him "does it hurt?"

"Nope" he waves his arm around proving it "in. A way it almost feels like it didn't happen" he smiles at that. While the blond girl comments "This is just as similar to the incident with Berserker."

Ashura shudders at the pain he renembered back then but realizes "How do you suppose this happened?"

She puts a finger on her chin, "I suppose it might have to be either your new ability or Saber sending his energy to you for healing purposes"

"He can't do that? Gosh I never knew how lucky I am to have Saber"

She shakes her head "But that doesn't mean you should rely on it" she mentions which gets his attention "The more energy there is to support you, the less he has to use for himself to fight, let alone defend himself" Which made Ashura worry and notice, "I see so getting hurt or taken blows for him wouldn't do squat for my situation with Saber" he says as she dresses the wound with alcohol coated cotton "Ow!"

"Precisely so no more stupid stunts." She says as she finishes her work and rewraps his arm in a new cloth

After that the two took a break, leading to making warm tea and a moment of silence but it felt too quiet for Ashura's taste so he decided to say something important "So this other master, do you know who he or she is?"

"All that I know if is that the master has made these barriers in order to steal physical energy from the school" she explains with a small answer which doesn't have much info ( _So that's why she stayed late_ ) but then realized

"What someone's actually doing that?" He remembered her talk about servants being able to steal energy from random people

"Quite, but what makes it different is that the master uses barriers to steal from all over the campus instead of one at a time" she says as she puts down her tea while he looks worried "Now I'm concerned since some of my friends go there, I can't let this go by" he sounds serious

"Today was supposed to be the evening where I confront the other master and end it's trick" she now closes her eyes in irritation "Until some random cocky Master without his servant wandered the area which forced my delicate temper, *sigh* So I was distracted"

Noticing She was talking about him, he ( _I ain't cocky...I was sleepy_ ) he puffed his cheeks but deflated them as he realized he got in her way "Sorry about that..."

"Name calling aside, I would like to perform a compromise" she suggested "hm?" While he wonders what she means "A simple truce if you may?"

"A truce" he was suprised at that unexpected reply

"Yes, because of what occurred today, the enemy is know knows were masters and is likely plotting against either of us as we speak. So if we put our differences aside we should delt with this problem quicker" she stated with a fair amount of reason "Just as long as you do know betray me" with a smile she knows he's too backed up in a corner to try

"Hmm...okay, that sounds cool, and it would be nice to get to know you and it would feel a lot better with you as a teamma.." before he could show his graditude

"Let me stop you right ther" she puts her hand in a stop gesture"This is only until the barrier issue is neutralized, this is only a temporary alliance" she reminded him to be serious about the answer

"Well I guess that's also okay" he says as he walks in front of her "I will take up your offer for a truce" he displays his hand in graditude "I look forward to this opportunity" while she looks at him wondering why he's so casual but ignores it, "Fine, just show your usefulness and pick up you pace" she says as Ashura shakes her hand in graditude at the suprised forward approach

* * *

At Ashura's home, Gatomon in her Ruler state or (Jeanne if you may) is watching Agumon look out the window

"Saber why are watching the window" She said as she got his attention which made him get his head out of the clouds

"Oh it's just that Ashura hasn't returned yet, and it's already late" he said as he jumps out of his seat

She thinks about it, "I guess he should have brought you along, but he was stuborn about it"She felt dull about it "But I wouldn't worry too much as it doesn't pay off" which made him look at her "Yeah"

"So to get your mind off Things, now that I have possibility to use evoled form as a disguise I can communicate with others" she says as she starts to undress and put on casual wear "for example I invited the manager Anna and Viola to make dinner again" she said with a smile "When they leave I could bring you a leftovers or even a whole dish if your ready" as she heads into the bathroom

Agumon smiles ( _she's gentle in her Ruler state but...it felt like Gatomon's influence came up with that idea_ ) he thought with a sweatdrop

* * *

Back at Vermillion's home, She lit up some scented candles to add to the decor of her living room

She restarts the conversation "So depending on the name of your family, I'm guessing the Kovacs family was foreign, leading to the answer that your father from another country?" She theorized

He looks suprised "Weird, no one has bothered to ask about my father" he wondered about her curiosity "Well since we're going to be a team, I guess it's a minor fact to tell you that Kovács wasn't my original family"

"Enlighten me" she looked intrigued

He looks up at the moon through the window "Well after my previous old man...left and disappeared, I had an accident that made me suffer memory loss, and not after that, My new father found me"

She looks suprised at this, and how calm he as at his demeanor "He used his resourceswhich made him discover this special abilities" he displays small pixels in his hands "I think I remember, that he mentioned this before...but I didn't take him seriously" he looks down at his knees "Unfortunately he passed on due to a a foreign illness he picked up"

Now she looks sad and a bit shocked at him (He's just like...) but ignores it "My condolences"

Ashura shakes his head "That's okay, Not long after that Mr Kakashi found me and introduced me to me long seperated family like my aunt and cousins, heck even my own uncle is a teacher at my school." He gets a bit glad talking about his fortunate salvation

"You forgot?" She looks at him weirdly while he closes his eyes "Like I said I had memory issues but I didn't forget most of it, back to the topic, I've seen him use his abilities before, and he taught me on how to attempt him"

While she thinks about how it sounds far fetched ( _if that was true he shouldn't be this weak...unless_ )

"Indian boy, did you father give you a magical family crest?" She looks serious now

"You mean those abilities you inherent from family?" She nods now knowing he knew some bits of history

"Nope."he said non chalantly "No?"

"Nope, he didn't want to"

"W-what?" Vermillion replied wide eyed

"It's true, he could have given me all access to his magic foundings despite me being not blood related but he just chose not to." He said bluntly "Instead he told me on how to use simple skills on what to use on real life, like my enhancement ability which I used right when you bla..."

"What are you doing!" She interrupted him again "Don't tell your strengths were still enemies" she said in a stern tone while he just looks shocked at the sudden shout "Well we going to work together so you going to learn my abilities anyway, my father was the kind of guy thought thought such abilities shouldn't be hidden anyhow." She didn't like his answer much due to how careless it was

"He even told me I could have the opportunity to quit if I wanted..." Ashura said but Vermillion got up so suddenly "I've heard enough!" She shouted "Huh?" He looked scared with a white plated eyes

"*sigh* No wonder you weren't acting like a mage because you never had real thing" she sounded upset, "Your father definitely had no right to be called a magic user..." she said honestly

Ashura stood up "Hey I het my father was weird but how can you say these things" he said a little hurt

"You didn't let me finish" she looks at him in the eye "I'm...sorry...*ahem* she then clears her throat "What I was saying was he chose not to follow the role for you as a magic mentor but valued the role of being a parent more" she looks down at that thought And now wonders about her family

Satisfied with the answer, Ashura sits back down but notices her look ( _This she have family issues?_ )

*Ding*

*Ding*

*Ding*

"Oh man it's late, Saber will be worried" Ashura just remembered While Mavis looked suprised by how much time passed "very well, if we find more information we can talk about it at school" Then turned around "Archer come out" she calls out to his servant while Baalmon suddenly appears infront of him

"Guahh!" Ashura was spoked out about the sudden suprise while the blond explained "He well escort you home, and he will not harm you under my direct orders" While Ashura slowly nods but is focused on the shady guy as he takes a good look at him, there's something off about him. He realizes that he has never seen this type of digimon before but what made him feel nervous was face slowly revealing a third eye which reminded him of that mask from the basement

"Okay" he agrees and prepares to leave "By the way, I was wondering" the blond girl had one more question "If you didn't go by you old name or Kovács, what name do you go by Indian boy?"

"Oh that, I asked Mr. Kakashi to change my name and ID on the School record to Ashura K. Hoshigami" he answered to her

"Star biter?" She didn't understand

"He thought it looked cool" he laughs nervously "Later" he leaves as the Archer escourts

* * *

 **(Fate ost The end of reminiscence tsuioku no katana)**

As Ashura walk to his neighborhood he turns around "That's far enough" Ashura says to Vermillion's servant "I believe I can handle things here Return to Vermillion "

While the Archer smirks "Funny I was planning to that from the beginning, I don't need your order"

Some reason that got on his nerves "Hey!"

"Ohh did I strike a nerve"he chuckles "I thought you were one of those simple mediocre softies" he insults to him While Ashura bback talks "Hey I could fight you if you asked b7t I just care about dealing with the grail issue at hand its nothing but trouble!"

He scoffs at his reply "You think you can do that without losing a casulity" he calls out on his goal while Ashura feels offended "Is that a bet?"

"Don't be foolish I haven't got the time, but I do have one question" which makes him look at his eyes. "I heard you didn't use your command seal on rider even though you picked a f8ght you couldnt win even you knew you werent dumb enough to know it wasnt you battletell me why?"

"I don't have to answer to you"

"Hmmph that's fine I think I get it, instead of calling for help you decided to endure and burdens all that pain yourself...a method like that makes shudder in disappointment"

That made him upset "Grrr! Why should I listen to you"

"Heh, ironic, you must really be a burden to your saber" the archer wondered about how Ashura handle things "What? I'm no burden and we haven't had any problems how would you know?" He looks away "besides he shouldn't have to be my shield and stick out for me I never asked for that"

"But is your Servant okay with it" he simply said which made him speechless "*sigh* there's no point in talking much you wont listen to my topic, do you even plan to win the competition without fighting" Ashura notices how hhis conversation is getting serious as he turns around and walks away "That's not true, I'll be prepared to fight when the time comes"

"But you won't kill?"

"So?"

Ashura doesn't see but Archers third eye opens "Do you really think can save the world by baring its burden on you shoulders"

Ashura looks wide eyes "How did you about that ideal?"

The servant ignores the reply "Wake up already..." his tone gets darker "the more you cling on to those notions you live by, the harder it can be live by the when facing reality"

"Arggh...What do you know!" He shouts at him

The Archer takes out his blades to keep a distance a blue and a black shaped like mysterious key like blades, and jumps away "I know of the path that you chose that lead many people who chose it to only pain and strife" As he knows starts to float away like a ghost "Ideals that are not compatible to the common man wouldn't never fit with with reality and thereby destroy there lives...knowing this would you still follow your way...well Ashura Otsutsuki?"

He looks pale to that name in how shock "How?" Said in a suprised quiet tone

"

Archer heard the whisper from the height " ha ha your family once made a major impact in this city from my masters books...still willing to fellow such goals Ashura?" He reapeated his question again as he vanished

He now looks at his digivice, but wonders why would a spirit care about what His goals are?

* * *

He enters his apartment complex after a tired night and checks to Gatomon's room and opens it to reveal her sleeping in her Ruler state, while Agumon is sleeping on the chair

Without little worry he abouts to close the door "Your back Ashura, " he ses ruler awake "You later than expected and Saber was actually concerned about your safety"

He looks a bit sad by it "I'm sorry I made you guys worry, I had an errand to finish"

She looks at him his regretful face "It is all right, I'm just glad your safe" While he looks suprised at her reply (Gosh Ruler is really nicer then Gatomon) he thoughts as he sees her sleep again So he closes the door behind her

With a little worries he retires to his bedroom and just looks st the moon, He looks at his digivice...well he did have one worry, about what Archer said

How he said about my ideals, and how he knew about them first hand just by hearing my actions... ( _Are my ideals unfit for a human?_ ) he thought about that question which made him rub his forehead in irritation

"What does he mean by that?"

* * *

 **(Ost ending theme Teleportation Guy by MELL)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, First day in an Alliance**

 **( fate ost ougon no kagayaki )**

After going to bed and rest with a healed limb, he decided to not worry about some subjects such as who rider's master is but still...he wondered why archer said all that stuff

( _it...felt like he knew my family, no... he said Vermillion had books about my family, so is he using this knowledge to confuse me?) He thought to himself_

He got up from his bed to start early "I can't slack off know, I'm now on a temporary team with Vermillion" he starts to get dressed and finds his outfit folded as he had time to prepare last night despite the ordeals he's experienced

*beep beep*

He looks at his phone and finds texts "Oh right aunt kushi and Viola are visiting again, I guess I should wake the others...sigh and tell them of my alliance" he says nervously "I'm sure I have time to explain to them before they arrive...I hope"

* * *

Two hours have past, and kushina and naruto who had a doctors appointment so he had no school today, Viola had arrived on timeas well as Ashura had prepared a simple meal with Viola aiding his endevors With Ruler who was eating at a calm and quick pace sitting next to Kushina whos still bummed about losing the sword challenge before

While they were eating Ashura was thinking about his digimon and Gatomon said when they found out

* * *

 **flashback**

"So in other words you ran flying in blind again" Gatomon grits her teeth

"I wouldn't exactly call it that but sure"

"Why didn't you use your command seal?" Saber said "Rider could have killed you"

"But she didn't"

"That's not the case Ashura" Gatomon stepped in "it was pure luck that Mavis was there or you would have be here right now"

Saber gets back to talking "Anyway I was certain we talked about this already that I'm want to help you"

"I know Saber but not as a living shield"

"I said that agree with your terms and should protect myself as well, but I expect you to follow your part too...also you should tell me before forming an alliance in such a short matter of time"

"I guess I kinda rushed things, but do you think it's a right choice?"

Agumon was about to answer when Gatomon interrupted "Of course rushing into an alliance with the enemy is a bad thing"

"You don't like her?" He questioned

"Hmm...actually this may benefit you so quite the opposite" she said as she went into her ruler mode

"A smart magic user such as Mavis would be able to teach you about the use of magic and...possibly get you to shape up"

"I'm not out of shape?"

"You know what I mean" D'Arcmon said

"I know I was kidding" Ashura said with a smile

"Plus I was observing her and looks like she is smarter than she looks"

"Why's that?"

"Well think of this, you rely on force and survival instinct while she reads the situation and thinks ahead" She explained "You should learn from her example"

He realizes this yet he also realized tgst she also took sudden risks like saving his life from berserker and rider

"Maybe I'll ask her for some tips next time I see her"

* * *

 **flashback end**

"what's ya thinking about"

Ashura snaps out of his flashback as his little cousin asked him a question "Oh just...minor issues I'm dealing with" he then looks at Kushina who got intrigued "oh?...something bothering you...?"

He looks suprised (oh geez she's always snooping in other people's business?! I have to think of something) but sees Ruler eating quickly "Aunt Kushi you should probably hurry"

"Huh I have no rush, works not until 7:50"

"Not what I meant" Ashura said with his eyes closed

She didn't know what he was talking about until it was too late and saw Rulers heap off empty plates and no food"GGAAAH!" She cried out in emotional pain "You ate everything including the ramen and nato!"

* * *

As Ashura and Viola get there shoes to go out, He had a suggestion he hadn't considered for awhile "So Viola it's been awhile since we walked to school together so want to go?"

"That's sounds like a pleasant idea senpai" she nods

He sweatdrops (again with the senpai name?) He thought then looks at Ruler still there looking like she's going somewhere. "Um where you going?"

"I was quite worried and a friend of mine (Saber) believes I should come with you"

He gets wide eyes(uh no, the enemy might detect her for sure if...wait is that even possible since she's not my digimon?) He had a confused thought but rremembered the matter at hand"Sorry Jeanne but you don't go to school here"

"Irrelevant to me, I'm just going to observe your day"

"Is she really going with us?" Viola questioned

"I already said she can't" he said as he opens the door but in a suprised twist Mavis appears behind the door with a happy posture "Good morning to you all"

He just blinks now three girls in the same room make it awkward.

While on the of the room Naruto sees this and sighs (serious cuz? Looks like I have to help ya out by distracting mom) he thought to prevent his mother from seeing this "Mom! Can you check for beetles the bathroom? Because I thought I saw one!" And hears his mother sprint to the bathroom making noise (Problem solved, now it's up to you cuz)

Back to the door entrance, "Mavis hat brings you here so early?" Ruler question his new ally

"Just came to..." she looks at a familiar face "Viola's here too" (Shoot, that's right) she thought to herself in a slight problem But couldn't she worry couldn't worry about that know "You don't remember? Ashura agreed that we walked to school in the morning from now on" She said as she pats rulers arm at ease

While he 'what buy we never' he stopped thinking and notices her wink "Oh right, Vermillion has done this often since we got to know one another"

With all the women Viola starts to sigh "Maybe I'll go on ahead" while Ashura was suprised "huh?" He questioned her as that wasn't what she usually does but left in a rush.

So Mavis now knew the coast was clear "honestly didn't you predict something like this would occur?"

Ashura now felt betrayed at that part "How was I supposed to know?"

"Don't you know about the term 'a sitcom cliche'!" She brought up a reference "It was so obvious" she said Now Ashura looks away now could not think of a good comeback for it he felt too oblivious to such a threat knowing she's right

"Are we still going" Ruler asks

Now he remembered todays first problem of the day "Forgot about her..." he mumbled while Mavis saw his problem "Don't fret, let me speak to her"

He scoffs "good luck, I've tried to reason to her daily and...

* * *

.

.

.

"I can't believe she listened and stayed back!" Despite now walking to school with Vermillion he was suprised she was capable of consirting with Gatomon. Sure she was ruler but stil Gatomon

"Really? It was simple to convince her"

"Probably because of your inteclect"

"Being smart has little to do with this issue. You know you have to be more firm with them otherwise they will be out of your control" she lectured "But if you really want to know, I simply told her that she and saber staying would benefit your safety?"

"Benefit my safety how?"

"Well if the enemy doesn't see you with your spirits besides the chance they may think your an open target...but at the same time there's the possibility that they think your spirit is hiding his power making you intimidating."

He whistles in an impressed expression 'She is one scary but brilliant girl'

as the finally reached school grounds they see Roger standing by as he notices him "Oh hey Ashura your..." he then notices his natural predator "WITH THE MASTERMIND!"

"Nice to see you also Roger" Vermillion innocently smiles

"Ashura why are you near her?"

"We walked together."

"Y-you what?" He shakes in fear "this isn't over witch!" He says as he runs off maniacaly

While she giggles "such a funny guy!" While Ashura does not understand 'I can only imagine what she did to him'

As he walks into the school gate but feels a sudden force overwhelm him "uh!" He grunts and lands on his knees as Mavis sees this "So even you notice this now. The energy drains must have been multipled by others" she walks in carefully "But I can barely feel any drainage" she looks confused

"I have noticed this but I thought it was just sleep deprivation"

"It's probably best to split up for now, let's meet up at the roof during break" she says as he nods

* * *

Ashura's class starts to end but he rarely notices it as he's too focused on what to say for there meeting then Roger shows up at his desk "Hey again sorry for running" While Ashura looks at him strangely 'shouldn't he apologize to her?' "So we eating at the same spot as usual?"

"Sorry man but I already have plans"

While Roger was shocked "Eh! Is it with Vermillion!"

"Yup"

"Dude cancel those plans! She's a devious she devil with who acts like a witch!"

This makes Ashura laugh a bit "Don't worry about me, I've met her shortly and she seems really nice" he defends her character" and if you get to know her you might feel the same way"

While Roger turns purple in shock "Ah No I'm too late...she got to you!" He falls back on his back in an over dramatic way

* * *

With class over "I have just enough time to meet with her" he says as he reaches the end of the hall that reaches the stairs "I just hope she appreciates that I make it on ti..." before he can finish that sentence as he walks on the steps he looks up and sees Viola upi

"Senpai?"

"Hey Viola" he waved At her but..."Excuse me" the black haired girl walked pasted him "Huh?" He sees her go down stairs "I should probably see what's wrong" but remembers he has to meet Vermillion "Maybe she'll wait a few minutes...?" He nervously questions as he follows after Viola

* * *

As for Mavis who already made it to the roof

She's been standing for about 10 minutes and a breeze makes her feel chilly

"He's late..." she mumbles with a eye twitch

* * *

As he walks out of the school building he scouts around by observing whats in his vision until he sees her sitting on a nearby bench looking upset so he walks to her

"Helllo again Viola" he gets her attention which makes her shake up a bit

"Um?"

He notices how she looks and realized it started because of what happened this morning "You know Vermillion and I are just walking to school, theres nothing crazy hidden behind it" he sits next to her

"But?"

"If your worried it might effect our friendship dynamic you have nothing to worry about" he asks her "Nothing will change I just have more people to talk to like Aunt Kushi for instance and you now how much of a talker she can be"

"I suppose so"

"So don't fret, hey how about helping me make something later on, for ild times sake?"

She now brightens up "okay senpai I feel a little better now" she walks away

"At least I have something to look forward to now"

"And where have you been" said a familiar voice that sounds upset as Ashura sweats a bit as he turns around and sees Vermillion she sit right to him with her eyes closed and srms crossed and right leg sbove the other like she came out of nowwhere "Oh right"

"You forgot and when I specifically mentioned this hours ago?" She said with a serious voice

"Sorry but I had a reason this time"

"Enlighten me"

"Well I saw Viola earlier and she looked upset so I decided to help cheer her up" he explains to her as she looks shocked 'She was sad, was it because she felt...threatened?' She thoughts but hides her shocked expression "I'll let it slide now follow me"

* * *

The two masters walk uo towards the roof. After that they leaned on the gates and had a drink of canned juice or tea"So what did you want to talk about?"

She now explains "I have news about a drained victim" Which made him serious at that point

"Really what did you find out"

"Only that the victim had a slight concussion and had no condition to speak and the state she wass in was in a state similar to being poisoned"

"That means..."

"Correct a servant has struck again, possibly the same one from before" she got out of her position "Now that even you noticed the area getting drained its possible thatvriders master is hasten there his or hers next move" she replies as she takes a drink "If we don't stop this soon, the whole school will be physical and mentally drained of the spirit mana and life energy"

"Then we have no time to lose" he stands up serious also while she looks she's got some hard deadline "Sigh I can only imagine how much sigels our enemy put up"

"Sigels?"

"Right your a beginner..." Vermillion said bluntly "Sigels are main marks often used in the form of sorcery and mage craft, often used as seals or certain types of runes witg there own ability such as draining life force as mana" she points at him "And because you sense it more recently, then it means riders master formed more sigel marks around campus"

"So how do we get rid of them?" Ashura questions her While she says "IIt's not going to be easy, until we can defeat who made the barrier we'll just have to take out one mark at a time, and it doesn't help that the marks return later on but it's the best we can do for now"

"Okay this sounds very difficult to let go so how do I help?"

"Well remember when you said you felt out of it when you walked in, then tha means you may feel to where they might be so you just need to wander around the school a bit to help find the sigels"

He gets it "Ohhh, you mean like this spot right now? " he points to a few feet from them"

She looks like there's more to it then that "It's not that simple Indian boy" she walks over to where he points "It's not like sigels can be found that easily it takes time and...*gasp*" she actually senses it which means they found one already. She now starts her chanting exorcism in order to break one of the many seals and manages to break one of many for now.

"Impressive, either this may be luck or you seem to be sensitive to major sources of power" she says

"Which means?" He puts his shoulders up in confusion "It means that your have a gift at sensing energy sources like a tracking dog" which made her think 'I wonder if hecan be trained like one' she giggles as she kept that thought to himself while Ashura shudders in fear 'Why do I feel like I've been planned for something I'm not looking forward to"

"Also don't worry if you fear of getting drained, I'll make sure me and Archer don't let you shrivel" she mentions her digimon which made him jump "Archer'shere too!"

"Yes, he's just hiding in spirit form" she then notices his worried face " something bothering you" she ask while he brushes it off "O-oh it's nothing "

She wants tp push this futher but they have a job to do "Let's return after school to start our mission"

"Right" he agrees

* * *

 **(Fate ost Dashing Rivals Gunyuu Shisou)**

They first start there search in the top floor clasrooms as Mavis follows Ashura's lead which finds a seal on the floor on the back of the class "here?" She asks to make sure "Yup I'm sure"

She then does her part and chants to release this area clean "Good job, at least I know you tracking affinity wasn't just a fluke" she praises him a little

"Thanks"

"Now lets go on to the next one" she orders

The two left to the bottom floors which they find a mark on a class chalk board as Mavis clears it and gives a thumbs up as a sign to continue the search

They left outside the school buildingas Ashura senses one at the schools toolshed for her to clear it.

Next on the list, they check in the digital world for super hidden seals in one of the village buildings such as a clinic and finds on the celing but gives her a ladder and boost because she's still...heught challenged, he may or may not have seen under her skirt by accident

Next was on a roof of a general store which was on the front so they he need to hold on to her arm as she attmpted to reach the matk without falling

The awkward part of this mission was that one of the seals was in a park bathroom...the boys bathroom 'boy was she red with anger and embarrassment' he thought as she stomps in as he makes apology gestures

* * *

They both returned to the human world in sweat and slight exaustion

"Do you believe we have them all?"

"I think so if not most of them at least" he answered

"That sounds suitable I bet the other master wouldn't believe how many sigal marks we disposed of in mere day" she now makes a slight glare like a true tactician would make making her pupils show with slight shadow on her upper face "It's only a matter of time..." she gives out a cold aura "the mere waits giving me chills"

Ashura looks suprisedas he hasn't seen this side of her before "Yikes what gives with the cold personality? " he commented as it reminded him of that Veidt guy while she broke out of her mood and noticed the cold wind "Ah! Why'd you jix it now I actually feel cold!"

Noticing she's back to normal he chuckles "Don't fret, I brought extra" he takes out non cold drinks in a can while she takes one "That's nice of you, at least your not a total clueless case"

"Muuu thats harsh" he mimics a whine

She smiles "Though next time, I prefer something not dull like that milktea, otherwise I take it all back"

"Yeah yeah" he retorts "It's uncanny though"

She looks intrigued "What?"

"That the smartest and popular student is some magic user with a dark backbone" he retorts

"It's natural for people like ud to hide our true nature" she answers

"So it's likely for everyone" Ashura makes sure he's on track

"It's the same as in my family as the heur to the Vermillion family, and it's what my father expected"

"Your father?"

"Yes, if I don't fit up to his expectations then I may never look him in the eye in heaven" she says as that shocks him "Hes dead?" His eyes widen at the sudden news

he didn't know she was in the same position as he was

"Aftaid so, died of natural causes, but... he lived a full life" she looks away" That's just how things are I got over it easily as such the life of a..."

"Your a terrible liar"

"What?" She looks at him

"when you say you family member dies it takes something import from youleavong a gapping hole" he looks at her "being a magic user doesn't change that, so please don't use that as an excuse to hide something so deep"

She looks at him in eye and stand down "Your right" she smiles sadly "I won't even deny it, it does leave me, a bit empty which makes me sad" she take a sip

..."That's lukewarm"

* * *

As they left the school grounds they say there goodbyes for the day as Ashura was about to go

"Indian boy"

Which makes him turn around at her "You better head straight home you hear me?"

He looks suprised that she cares "That's knew, what you finally care about me or something?" He teases with a smirk a fake blush

That shake her off a bitthat almost made her trip "Don't be foolish!" She stand up "If your a liability you'd only hold me back besides this is only temporary!" She yells because she's from a distance and leaves

Ashura scoffs in humor "Heh yeah right..." he turns to go but he suddenly stops "Huh?" He still feels drained so he looks back at the school

"Did I mess a seal mark back there?"

* * *

 **(End theme ost Teleportation Guy by MELL )**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Cousins meet**

 **(Fate ost ougon no kagayaki )**

Ashura after sensing an unchecked sigil mark returns to the school yard to sense where the source of the drainage is

"Okay I just felt one left,* sigh* and it had it be right after Vermillion left... still I've checked about almost everwhere so what could be left?" He stops to think

"...hmm...I guess I should feel the drainage" he says as he starts to play hot and cold in order to find out where the last mark is

The more drainage he feels the closer the mark must be so he continues this mysterious trail until it leads him directly to...

Ashura looks at a closed staff building "Weird isn't this where Viola had those weekly club socials?" He walks to the distant area and opens the door leading to inside the house

Inside he sees the windows with the light of the sun about to set and uses it to look around small room "I'm close" Ashura said as he feels his energy being drained more 'it's a good thing my family has such durability' He thoughts as looks at the room but then as as he turns he sees something shocking behind him. A giant sigil mark painted that covers the whole wall.

"What how come no one noticed this?" He said as he attempts to examine it but it shocks him "Ow! Ugh should have known the size wasn't just for show...I better catch up to Vermillion before..."

"Before what?" Said a voice

Ashura turns around with wide eyes to see the mysterious rider standing on the shadows

"Sigh before villian of the story shows up..." he quips but is also suprised that Rider arrived so quickly

"Hmph I hardly call myself a villain but I can'tlie saying it would be fun" she smiled she walks a few steps close to him

Which forces Ashura backs up to the other side of the wall slowly "I don't think I can understand why cornering someone with intimidation fun" Ashura sweats as he still feels the drainage from being so close

"Oh this isn't intimidating, just trying to get you to listen" she snaps her fingers

Some mysterious wind pushes Ashura on the back and knocks him a few feet in front of her "listen? Listen about what?"

"An meeting with my master" she said as that makes him stop

"Your brining me to him?" He raises an eyebrow

"No...my master's already here" she said as she sat on her floating broom

After hearing more footsteps he sees another silluotte and hears one reply "Eh?"

Ashura was confused "What ?I didn't catch that" 'is she suprised?'

"I was hoping people I didn't know would be taking out of the war" said the voice of someone young "It was supposed to be an easy task to fill out"

"Um who are you?" Ashura says

On his reply the master steps out of the shadows. She is a young girl with red eyes with long golden hair with a silver necklace cross with black braids with a stoic face like she's super bored "YYou already know Ashura Hoshigumi"

He looks at her with Wide eyes "C-Cousin Yami"

"We have a lot to talk about"

* * *

Against his will and without an answer, Ashura now finds himself sitting in front of one of his long missed kin.

'Is she seriously Rider's master? How is this possible? I thought she was out of state with Aunt Tearju!' Too many thoughts and possible events for a coincidence was pushing up to his head

 _This is Yami Lunatique, a branch family member of the Uzumaki family from Sunbeam's dad's side of the family, I never my uncle from that side but I met his sister Aunt Tearju once and it's how I was able to meet Cousin Yami...But I don't understand, Yami wasn't this moody or had knowledge of something this dangerous before_

"Are you uncomfortable?" Yami says to him

"Actually I'm just suprised" he moved his legs a bit due to being a nervous habit "Last I checked your home was back a few countries away at shanghai"

"Like you, I was clearly brought here because of the war as your can see perfectly" as she points to her servant playing cat's cradle 'stupid yarn' thought rider as she looks to be stressing at her miniature ordeal.

"The grail summons people from other cities too?" Ashura said

"That only depends by status, candidacy, and magical or spiritual power." Yami answered "Once it was rumored that random magic users can participate in the previous wars just by stealing ancient artifacts from other magus" she said *sigh* "humanity can be sneaky and so greedy"

'But this means raises confusion on why I'm here.' Ashura looks down in thought 'it can be my status because I'm not considered a mage let alone a magus and my knowledge of magic is very lacking...could it be my power?' He puts those thoughts away for later "Wait so does this mean you have magic too?"

Yami raises an eyebrow" Magic...Maybe you could call my special skill that" she glows a bit and suddenly her hair moves around slowly like a octopus.

This shocks him 'I thought Mr Kakashi knew about digimon how does she know? Did someone tell her...they must have' he looks at her "So why bring me to this place by force?"

"Sorry but my instructor told me that I should bring "he who is interfering with our plan" "she said "If I knew it was you I would have planned it to be safer."

"Plan, you mean you attended this, and your not alone?"

"No When I got...separated from my family awhile back some weird guy gave me a job and one thing lead to another promotion until I was instructed to join this war" she explained

"Who is this weird guy?" Ashura sweatdrops at her answer

"Not sure"

"What?" Ashua said confused "But you said gave you a job"

"True, but he's so uninteresting that I often forget about him." Yami shrugs "But the one thing I only remember is that he talks about the mafia"

"Eh? The mafia in this country"

"Mafia ,yakuza, of course gangsters to exist Ashura it's a humanity's way of never getting bored...hinting this as a fun war game"

"Game?" Ashura questions and wanted to speak to her more but suddenly hears the door open

"GOLDEN DARKNESS YOU STARTED THE MEETING WITHOUT ME!" Said an arrogant voice

Ashura looks at some punk looking guy dressed in an orange tiger suit with red skin like he was mad all day with imitation porcupine hair

'A yakuza?' Ashura thought as he looks at the stranger 'but what's golden darkness mean?'

Suddenly the punk looks at Ashura "Ehhh..." he makes a scary voice "So your the little brat that's messing around this turf"

"I'm not sure what your talking about"

"Don't play dumb! Your little...I KNOW FROM DARKNESS THAT YOUR A MASTER IN THIS WAR!"

Ashura just looks confused as this thug knows about the war

"So you told them to bring me here"

"Grrr...straight to the point...fine" the thug looks like he's snorting out smoke and stands back "Your irritating but useful, and if Golden Darkness approves of you, how about you join our cause and work with the Mafia"

Ashura looks shock "The mafia know about the war too!"

The thug smirks "Heh heh heh not yet but once they will they will be impressed at my idea!" And turns around "and maybe free me from that rotten debt..." he mumbles maniacaly

Ashura manages to hear that last part but looks away 'If it were possible I might actually join to keep an eye on Yami but,...I already made an alliance with Vermillion and I'm sure she wouldn't trust this guy if her life depended on it not to mention Gatomon was already upset that I did it behind her back' he feels conflict on his thoughts

The thug sees his look "oh you thinking about it, well as a sporting guy I will give you a time...or unless I feel like it for your answer otherwise you'll be priority number one of Furio Tiger GOT IT!"

Ashura takes the opportunity and nods 'What a weird name'

The thug snaps his fingers "Golden Darkness tell Rider to escort him out" and walks out "I'm so freakin ticked off right now!" He walks out

With most of the tension out of the atmosphere Ashura gets up and prepares to let Rider take him away But remembers something "Oh Yami"

"Hm?"

"Why did he call you golden darkness?"

She blinks "It's just a codename for this game"

'Again with game?' He says as rider pushes him out the door "Come on kid lets take you outta here" Rider said

As he left, Yami looks at the wall mirror "Just a game"

* * *

A about an hour as they walk out to near Ashura's neighborhood, even with only one person, Ashura feels awkward because she is still his enemy

"So you weren't scared of the spooky pad or that loud guy?" Rider broke the silence

"Should I be?"

"Well in my opinion I just don't take him seriously, but hey I can easily take care of myself" Rider smirks "but you really have to either be brave, or you instincts are slow not to notice the danger your in"

"I take it as that's the only good praise I got so far" Ashura just doesn't care for the insult right now 'I can think of far more terrifying things like Berserker or that eater...or Vermillion or Gatomon's temper hah' He smiled at his inside comment

"Well this is as far as I need to" Rider stops and prepares to fly away as her broom levitates high up "If your smart you should take up on our offer" she warns him with a scary smirk and flies off

He looks back at that reply then turns away,"It's not like I enjoy making such choices...I can't even tell if what I'm doing is making a dent in this competition yet" he mumbles the last pat wondering if he has made any progress in this serious event

He then just realized "Oh I forgot to ask Yami if her mom is around town!" He yelled

* * *

He walks inside his apartment building and was about to open the door by reaching his keys until he looks at the clock 'Oh I'm late at night, Gatomon might be ticked off if I arrive so late...' he remembered how Ruler was scolded him which made him feel a bit guilty so he does not want to see what a grumpy cat girl would do

"I think it's time to visit Anna" He says as he walks away slowly not to cause any noise so late at night. He walks back down the stairs since elevators would take too long until he reaches the first floor but stops "Oh wait I can't ask my manager to make me something...oh I'll just buy some food so we can both make something!" He said as he ran to the nearest store

 **15 minutes later**

He reaches the managers apartment door and rings her doorbell. He waits a minute or two and stomps his foot lightly as a habit he picked up in a game until he hears footsteps and sees the door open

He sees Anna Tristain in a blue robe holding a pot of warm food "Oh Ashura what brings you here this late?"

"Hello I just came for a visit" he said holding a bag of groceries "and thought that I bought too much food so maybe we could both make something? "

"Well I believe there is enough time" Anna said "Come in" she said as they both went inside

* * *

In the morning After Ashura's offering idea worked, Gatomon let him off the hook and requests Ashura to train for a bit in the digital world

"So what brings us outside of the arena today?"

"It's over stocked due to so many digimon wanting to train, so were seaching for rogue digimon today" she said holding the left overs she had last knight 'These are mine! And I bite off the fingers of who dare to take then from me!' Gatomon thought

"Rogue digimon?" Saber said "That's a new title"

"Arrogant criminal digimon that cause mischief or pranks" She says "Saber I thought digimon chosen from the grail had knowledge of modern times how did you not know?"

"Sorry but I can only remember one thing at a time with so much stuff recently crammed inside my head so I'm still getting use to it" Agumon said

"Anyway, while you were at school, with the enemy..." Gatomon squinted her eyes at him "Mero told me that these certain digimon have been seen nearby it's partly one of the reasons why her card shop closes so early"

"She's heard of a rumor here?"

"Even the digital world gets news Ashura" she says with a straight face

They soon find a cave and as Ashura sees Gatomon walk in this must mean that the monsters are inside the cave

As they enter they hear some water dripping meaning that the area is moist or that it rained in the digital world before

But what made Ashura stop a bit was hearing some hissing "Was that a snake?"

"Nope, animals don't exist in the digital world...bug or snake type digimon now that's something to watch out for" she pointed out "due to their size, intelligence, and actual attack abilities it's pretty obvious that anything from the digital world is more dangerous than the human world"

"What about the grail?"

"That was enhanced by digimon ancestry it doesn't count" she said as she jumps over a puddle and still a drop of water lands on her head making her hiss

'She doesn't like water?' Ashura said with a suprised look 'No that can't be right yesterday she said she used all the hot water in the building...I can't stand cold showers in this time of year' he shudders of the cold water spraying his exposed back in the bathroom "I hope the hot water comes back..." Ashura mumbles

He then hears a rock noise and takes some steps back As the group sees the enemy appear

He sees about 3 gottsumon and 2 clockmon

"Nows a good opportunity for you to train, I'll just sit here away from the water" Gatomon said as she sat on a flat rock Eating her leftovers

"Okay Saber fire doesn't look like they should hurt them so simple tackles or claw attacks should work"

"Okay then" he says as he jumps and crashes between them

"Ah saber you should take it easy so the cave wouldn't close in on us!"

"Oh I think I can do that"

He says as he dodges some after he jumps and strikes two of them back with his claws and the ome of the clockmon charges so Saber grabs the and throws it to them knocking them like bowling pins

And saber uses his claws to chop one of the gottsumon just hard enough to knock them out and then lifts and throws it as another gottsumon and clockmon knocking them out also

Leaving only one left Agumon waves for it to charges as the clockmon attacks and Saber jumps over it and hits the back with of his claws leaving a hard blow

"Great work Saber"

"Thanks!"

"Excellent work, unfortunately that was only a small team, the rest are deeper inside" Gatomon rained on there parade a bit

"Oh" said the only human "Well this isn't called training for nothing, let's go" He said as they went

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the digital world

"How are you on your end Gabumon?" Kakashi said as he was seaching in a rock mountains

"I think I found a lead, but why couldn't Gaomon come with us"

"Remember he's watching out for people who might think were in the war"

"We're not?"

"We'll not legally but I figured Ashura may need our help" he said as he was attempting to check marks or traces of anything different from the environment

"Oh" Gabumon replied until his nose whiffed up something "Kakashi I found a scent"

"Good boy" he said as he rubs his head making him shy and follows Gabumon

As he follows Gabumons route he notices that the air is thinner but it's odd as there not on high ground

"Kakashi look!" He turns to where gabumon is pointing and cannot believe what he is seeing

A wall of the mountain has a massive hole but the holes are coated in pixels but these are purple which is quite peculiar as data and pixels are blue and the weird part is that it spreaded on the treess nearby making them look dark and omnius until the tree slowly disolves into data "What does this mean Kakashi?"

With one reply he said "I'm not sure...but I'm willing to find out" his eyes narrow at this event.

* * *

 **(End ost teleportation guy by MULL)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14: It's hard dodging awkwardness**

Agumon jumps to avoid a dodge from a veggiemon and grabs its whips and drags him around like a yo-yo. He finally lets go let it crash into the hard wall.

"Good job Saber" Ashura complements his work

"Thanks so Gatomon how's the progress were doing"

The cat digimon was counting how many digimon are kissing the dirt right now "I believe we good for now you actually did well taken out 17 rogues " She says as she takes out an dramatically large net and gathers the unconscious in them "We gift wrap them to the digimon with high authority back at the arena" she said

"Okay come on Saber" Ashura agrees as he grabs two at a time

"Right " he said as he builds a pile and lifts them to the net like building blocks that he holds with one hand, and as he stuffs some of them in the bag he thought of a suggestion

"So is anyone up for fish?" Agumon said which made Gatomons ears twitch in interest

Ashura was widening the net "Well maybe if he have time to reach the store..."

"Actually I was thinking of fishing here"

Ashura was confused "Really but I thought only digimon were roamed here"

Gatomon steps in the conversation "Ashura digimon also tend to find food as well there are even been hints of special digi meat that resembles your average beef or ham"

He blinks in suprise "wow I guess this world is slightly similar to another fantasy land"

"Oh course if you recall your knowledge on digimon I hear gomamon can summon fish calling it marching fishes" Gatomon said

"Oh that must have slipped my mind" He realized "So where do you want to fish?" As he stuffed some more criminals in

"That's the last of them, we should return back" Gatomon said then heard something "wait"

She hears a gazemon jump from the shadows so she jumps and twirls out a kick which almost rearranged it's skull forcing it outside of the cave later a quiet crash due to the distance "Now that's all of them"

"I thought me and saber were supposed to deal with them" Ashura was confused as he held the bag full of criminal digimon

"You were taking too long" she looked back at him "Now hurry up" she said as she ran off to go after the last thug

'Mmm...why does she do these things?' He complained in his head byt notices something "eh... Hey!...Gatomon! THIS BAG IS TOO HEAVY!" He cried out but she couldn't hear so Agumon decides to help carry the other side making Ashura feel thankful for having a digimon...that actually helps out in errands

* * *

"Okay then so with the minimum of a gazemon plus the extra gotsumon and hagurumon and the extra veggiemon that leaves you with...15,000 credits" Mero said as she deposits out the porper change of currency from her stand

"Wow seriously" he said as he takes the bag full of cash

"Well with the number of digimon you find the more likely you will earn especially if you throw in the items"

"So your stand not only sells cards but trades in cash too like a guild receptionist?"

"Well my fellow co-workers are not always here so my superiors set this up to clear things more efficiently"

"But they didn't have items though" Ashura sighs

"Yes they did" Gatomon takes out a bag of junk from the cave and deposits that as well"

"Huh so you were doing something?"

"That's rude of course I was" She made a glare "Your the ones who left out possibly extra pay"

"Oh heh heh right"

Mero decided to cut in "You know for advice if you go after stronger digimon you could get higher pay but I don't recommend it because it's reckless and dangerous"

"Thank ls for thr heads up but I think we have enough for now" Ashura stores the bag away "See you later"

"Take care" she waves bye to them

As Ashura's group leaves the colosseum, he looks at Gatomon "So why did you want us to be in a hurry so bad?"

She looks at him "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The Tennant of your place moved out, some believed it was some terrorist bombing or that's what they think"

"Heh well lancer did leave some holes and greymon certainly didn't help" Ashura said "So what's this have to do with us?"

"Because I want to buy us a second room in the building"

"Seriously...wait is this why you sent us at the cave it wasn't really a punishment after all?"

"Mmm it was a bit of both" she stops "Part of it requires you to give me your share of the money" She made a cheecky smile

Ashura feels tricked 'I feel cheated and munipuated' but as he gives her the money "Though I'm not sure if this could help plus do you know how to purchase a a room?"

"Help become human andask for it"

"You'd use your ruler form for that?"

"You don't get to talk after exposing my form and I'm not talking about my ruler form"

"Huh?"

"I've been practicing on how to create my ideal human form, problem is I take awhile so I may need to use Ruler just this once"

"Seriously digimon can do that?"

"It's a possibility but none attempted to because they had no reason to nor want to since they'ven ever gone to the human world" she answered as the opened a portal back

* * *

"It's been awhile since anyone used this thing" Ashura stands with Agumon at night on a building as he asks to buy groceries as he hears his aunt and Viola are visiting again so

He reaches in his pocket and takes out not a digivice but something else. He pulls out an old grapple gun with some scratches on it

"What is that Ashura?"

"This thing?" He said as he shows it to Agumon "It's a grapple gun I found it in my dads old stuff"

Agumon takes a look at like 'Looks like something a machine digimon could use but...there's something peculiar as well' Saber thought

'It's been years since...he...used this thing' he checks out the interior of the gadget for a fifth time and checked it before he left

"I wonder if it still works?" He says to himself as he aims at a near building And pulls the trigger

*bang*

Its shoots out a grapple hook at a building "hop on" Ashura says as saber grabs on his back

"Let's hope my extra classes at workshop last year paid off and says he hold a tight grip and jumps out letting him swing across at a high speed "gaah!" Agumon was suprised by the speed

"Woah what a rush!" And presses another button for the grapple to lift him up And gets up

"Now for a higher building" he does the same trick and swings again And again as he starts to cross through the average sized buildings in town for a simple test. Finally he stops at a very tall building near a subway station so he hangs on to the top of the building and stops to rest as agumon gets off his back that made him fall on his back

"That was a great experience!" He yelled in with adrenaline still in him "I can't... believe...my old man... used this so...much" he said as he was getting tired

"You should also remember the other reason why we're here." Agumon says reminding him about the food they need to buy

"Oh right, well I've seen this building before and we shouldn't be too far from the nearest store but remember you need to hide from them"

"*sigh* I know it's just so hard" he sounds a bit upset

"I get that but the world isn't ready to see real digimon in action" Ashura stand up and gives agumon a hand in getting up "Now let's go before it gets late"

"Late for what?" Said a familiar voice

The two look up in shock and see Rider on her magic broom

"Rider?"

"That's rider? The same that attacked you!" Agumon was suprised by his words

"Now now I'm not here for a battle." She said "My master ain't here so plus she gave me orders not to strike yet"

"Then why are you here?" Ashura had his eyebrows

"To inform you about two things" she said as she poofed up a list for her to read

'She needs a list to remember two things?' Ashura thought with a raised eyebrow

"One thing have you decided to accept my masters offer?"

"Offer?" Agumon was confused

"I can't answer yet besides the deadline isn't over yet" Ashura said "Ashura what's she talking about? "

"I can't say now I'll explain later" He reassures him but it made agumon curious

"Now what's the order thing?" Ashura questions her

"Oh right well as a part of a benefit from my group I should probably tell you where Caster is don't we?" She bluntly replied

"Woah woah wait!" Ashura halted her

"Waiting" she said in a funny tone as she checks her gloves

"You already found caster?"

"Yes I said that what are you deaf?"

"No! Just suprised you'd tell us something so important"

"Well this is to influence you if you want to join us as were are good as finding information but this would only the one time to help you unlesss you join"

"So where is Caster?"

"Heh straight to the point" Rider said "Alright Listen well, in the digital world, the is a hill top on a moutain called Seekers point"

"Seekers point?"

"It's a temple where those go to seek unanswered questions or if partnerless humans pop out of nowhere end up there at the beginning"

'Could that be where Mero came from?' Ashura thought

Suddenly rider floats again for take off "Remember tock tock the deal will run out soon" she said as she flew away to her masters location

As she left the two wonder in in the quiet moment "So how are we suppose to explain this to Gatomon?"

"Well...I'm not sure" he said as agumon looks worried "But we don't have time for it, we should probably finish those errands" he says as he pulls the trigger on his device*click*...*click* *click* *click*

"Uh oh..." he says as the grapple hook got busted "what is it?"

Ashura hides his embaressed face "looks like we need to go the long way down" he a replies as agumon sweatdrops

* * *

After about two hours, the two finally made it back with full bags of food in the hands with their tired feet

"~We're home~" Ashura and Saber said

"Were have you two been" Gatomon said strictly with a glare

It made the two stand up straight and step back

'Um okay no big deal it should be easy to talk my way out with Gatomon' Ashura thought as he starts to calm down a bit "Well funny story...

"Yes I'd like to know as well" said as a familiar voice walked into the room behind Gatomon

"Wha Vermillion?!" Ashura said

'Oh crud She's another story!' Ashura starts to sweat again

"Sigh sit down for a bit" Ashura says as he puts the food away and starts to make his meal "This may take awhile"

* * *

"Your cousin is in the war?" Ruler said said with wide eyes

"The mafia as well?!" Mavis said in shock

The whole group sits at the table "Yes as if I didn't have enough to deal with right now" Ashura slaps his head in frustration

"Did you consider joining?" Mavis questioned him

"Even if I did I'm already in an alliance" he reassures her as she sits back on her position "I can't control you but I don't believe it's pointless" she turns away

"So this Rider was she dangerous in power" ruler said

"Well at first meeting it was scary but after the other meeting again she felt easy to talk to" Ashura said but left out the ambush to avoid another yelling "AAmong facing the previous digimon she felt less hostile any reason for it?"

"Well it's a known theiry but never proven" Vermillion thought of something familiar in her studies "It was said that servant digimon and there masters are one in the same personality" she theorized "if a master is pure of heart, and they get a digimon with noble standards, and if a master has emotional scars then so may it's digimon but if one if dark and driven to insanity then they may end up with digimon that is indeed just as insane"

"Wow" Ashura said

"It's not an important fact but just pray that riders master doesn't not have that last theory but just to be sure you shouldn't trust what they say for obvious reasons" she remembers the mention of a mafia

"Now next is the discussion for about the seekers point" Agumon said

"Well I only know much from Sanzomon but besides it being a point to answer questions or an accidental human drop zone, it's likely a forbidden zone during times like this"

"Why's that?" Ashura said

"Because it's a special holy ground." D'Arcmon said "ever since the previous decades "old dark digimon constants used to head there to attack humans or use it as a high ground advantage so Sanzomon and the holy digimon set up a barrier sapping out all the energy of any digimon contestant Rendering the area useless"

"Meaning anyone that goes gets weakened or trapped" Vermillion commented

"Then why would caster by there?" Ashura mentioned

"Probably as it's the least likely thing to do" ruler said

"Well as a suggestion I recommend that we head there" Agumon said

"Huh? Didn't you hear what we said it's clearly a trap" ruler said

"I know but we're bound to get a few scars anyway"

"Nope" Ashura answered

"Huh?"

"It's too risky, plus we don't even know what who or what caster is"

"But...

"I agree with him for once" Mavis agrees "besides the main threat we should be concerned about is Berserker and his master Shandaar EK" She says as Ashura and agumon shudder at that night "a young boy who brought up a first class rank digimon has to be our number one priority"

"Yeah well it's getting late, so we could talk about that later so Ruler how's the apartment you picked" Ashura questions her

While Mavis was confused "She's moving?"

"Only a room away but still in the same building" Ruler said " And I just purchased it and spoke to the manager and she accepted my pay"

"That's great"

"Yes and I'll be returning to pack up the for the rest of my possesions

'Huh? Did she buy stuff while I was at school...OH MY GOSH I HOPE SHE DIDN'T USE MY LIFE SAVINGS?!' He thought but suddenly his eyes pointed at a brown bag next to mavis.

"Oh I got to ask what's with the bag, you brought some tools for backup?" Ashura comments as he points at the bag

"Oh this" She looks at her bag "I'm packing and I have decided to stay here for the time being"

.

.

.

Suddenly Ashura and agumon went pale and eyes went white and ruler was shocked...she know as veemillion told her earlier but she thought she was just bluffing

"I'll be in your care for now" she winked

"B-b-but don't you have a fancy place and...hey don't walk away" Ashura was ignored

"Ruler had a room of her own right I'll use it as my room/workspace" she says as sge opens rulers old room and takes a look "not too shabby"

"Are you spacing out!" Ashura yelled "hold on!" He says again and he sees her throw her bag in the room

"Now who's hungry I've been dying to try this recipe in one of my old books!" She said

"Muuuhh...muuhhh...PLEASE HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING" Ashura now whines in defeat

* * *

Ashura was cutting the vegetables while Mavis was boiling the water for the rice "now pass the tuna cans"

Ashura replied realizing he can't complain right now

"Is it almost ready?" Agumon said

"Be patient if your a good digimon then you may get more helpings" she said as he stood still in silence

Ashura washes his hands as he sees this 'she has wrapped around her finger easliy...I can only imagine if she controlled digimon using food...waaaait' he squints his eyes at her as she notices "what is it?"

He looks away as she reads his face and interprets his thought and giggles "You think I'll steal saver with food?"

He gets shocked and runs and hugs to Agumon at the mere though

"Oh my gosh you really did?" She laughs at it

*ring*

"Oh I'll answer" Vermillion said

Ashura just slumps and follows

He hears the door open and sees Viola with some supplies "Hello sempai I know it's late but you said it never hurts to...be..." She stops abd sees Mavis in holding a ladel in a apron "Vermillion san?" Viola looks at her attire "What why are wearing..."

Ashura steps in the conversation "Well it's nothing that should effect our dynamicGUUH..." Ashura feels pain as Mavis secretly pinches his side

"I've decided to live with Indian boy" she bluntly said

"Ehh!"

"Uh well about that things happened a lot at her place so she can't stay there" Ashura said "but you shouldn't worry it's only a matter of tTUUHHH!" Ashura gets pinched again

"Apparently he caught a frog in his throat so let me explain" she twirls her ladel " I'm fully capable of adding Indian boy's needs and affairs so you no longer have to come or work." She said without much regard to the people around her "won't it be great to get have those chores off your shoulder?" She said

Viola took all this in "No..."

"Eh?" Mavis blinked

"Thank you but I like doing my routine" she has a higher tone "I don't need that much help now if you'll excuse me I'd like to make dinner" she walks past them

"Vermillion what was that about? That was insensitive" Ashura stared at her

"I was being honest if she didn't come here anymore she wouldn't be in mortal danger" she explained

"That's what you meant"

"Of course did you think I would be so rude to my junior classmates?" She said with a stern look

"Well...

*slam*

"Ohayo!" Said kushina as she opens the door with Naruto following "Yo!" The blond said "is the food ready yet?" The red head said but spots Mavis "Who's she?'

"Well she... but Ashura was interrupted

"Oooh she's so cute!" She grabs on to the blond

"Ehh!" Vermillion was confused by the embrace

"Heh heh" Ashura chuckles 'probably too late to mention Aunt kushi has a deep soft spot for kids or bishoujo girls' Ashura thought

"Hey what's that" naruto points at a orange dinosaur suddenly standing behind them as Ashura and Vermillion look in suprise

"Uhh oh it's just a stuffed animal I bought yesterday" he scratches his head as he grabs agumon quickly and whispers him to stay quiet

But naruto looked like he wasn't buying it

"Oh don't mind him you know how much of a digimon fan he is" she said as she starts stroking Mavis's hair 'so soft' she thought While Mavis feels awkward "So why is she here?"

"Oh that well...she's now started to live with me and Jeanne..." Ashura said nervously

"Oh is that all...WAIT WHAT?"

As they all went to the table to eat Ashura starts to explain why Mavis is staying with excuses he has to make up

"What are you kidding Ashura you let me add one girl. Already now two"

"But ruler got an apartment. It's still the same building"

"If it's the same building then nothing actually changed!" She yelled as her her was slowly moving "Plus it'sa school girl the innocent kind She's pratically a kid"

Mavis suddenly felt emotionally hurt by that remark

"Uh actually she's about my age" Ashura mentioned as she was grabbing his shirt

"Eh..." she looks at Mavis "Seriously?" While Vermillion blushed at the young comment "Anyway this changes nothing as it inly makes things worse you hear me! Ya hear me!" She said as physically her hair is now shaking him back and forth "~ahh~ahh~ahh!~!" Ashura yells at the shaking

Mavis drinks from tea to calm down and now smiles at Ashura's torture and whispers to him (you know I can step in and end this peacefully) she said with a grin

"Yes please" Ashura said with anime tears And she nods

"Mind if I say something" Vermillion stepped in

"What?" Kushina said as she comically threw Ashura onto his wall hard enough to knock him out and luckily miss the tv screen

"The reason I'm here is because of some accident at my old home"

"But does it have to be here?"

"It's not a problem is it?"

"Of course it freakin is! It's immoral for a boy and girl to live together at such an age"

"Well do you believe Ashura is the type of person to commit something so forward"

"Of course not! He's a good boy like Naru kun" she points at naruto but doesnt notice that he's secretly taking Ashura's share of food

"Then you have no problem then"

"There's obviously still a problem!"

Mavis takes another sip "Allow me to explain why I choose to be here"

'She will be fun to crack' she smiles at the challenge

* * *

As the hours pass Ashura wakes up with a red face still imprinted from the wall slam and waves good bye to the visitors

"Let's walk together kushina san" Viola said as she grabbed her hand

But she doesn't pay attention as she mentally cries "I lost an argument to a school girl..." while naruto just pats at her back and ignores it

As they leave out of site Agumon steps out "So there gone?" And Ashura nods

"So have you reconsidered going to the temple?"

"No"

"But why not?"

"Vermillion already explained, it's basically a bad idea"

"We got ambushed before"

"Because we didn't know about where there would be a likely ambush"

"Well no one said we would get off this unscathed"

"I'm sorry but I made up my made why don't you get some sleep?" Ashura said as he goes to his room

But agumon feels upset 'there's an enemy likely to bounce us and we're just sitting here?' Agumon thought "I can't let that happen"

* * *

In the middle of the knight while Ashura and his new roommate slept, Agumon was sneaky out and grabbed Ashura's hand and digivice to open a small portal for him to jump in

Lucky on the other apartment room Gatomon has sensitive ears as her ears twitch at that slight noise

* * *

Meanwhile on a moutain hill a lone creature stands alone looking at the sky until he senses a presence coming far

"Finally I get to meet you, my opponent" says the creature

* * *

 **(ost end theme Teleportation Guy by Mell)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15: The Digimon Assassin**

 **(Opening Theme Ougon No Kagayaki)**

Saber runs through the grasslands and deep into the forest of the digital world for his destination. He eagerly sees the grass lead a path to a nearly at Seekers points location

'There I can see it' Agumon thought as he slows his pace. With each step he may go closer to the area but he also hastens himself

'I need to slow down or else the enemy may attack first' he thought as he sees the the moutain entrance. It displays a set of stairs the exceed even on to the mountain with several statues of monk based digimon on each side of the path that touches the area of the stairs

'Okay almost there so' "Guuh!" Saber grunted as he tripped a bit "Weird I rarely trip" and suddenly he feels an odd feeling 'I can feel part of my energy draining...' "So the rumor was right." Saber realized "Which means caster is up there" Agumon answers

"Saber wait are you planning" said a voice as Agumon turns around and sees Gatomon standing behind him

"Hasten the war's end"

"That's dangerous" she said said the moment he stopped speaking

"But I thought a Ruler wasn't meant to interfere"

"In a battle yes but not starting one or stopping one from blindly starting a battle" Gatomon counter argued "So it means I can tell you that you should stay away from that area for now"

Agumon turns away "I can't turn back now " he said "not when I'm close to the battle field" he says as he's walking up the stairs "besides it's for the best"

"Saber" Gatomon got his attention again "are you doing this because Ashura may do something crazy like with Berserker?" As she follows him as she takes the stairs first step

He stops as he makes a quarter way up the stairs and turns but thinks about her question until

A sudden loud breeze made hit his attention "Huh when did it suddenly get windy?" Saber said as Gatomon suddenly feels her guard up and turns into D'Arcmon 'I sense someone' she thought

"Saber we are not alone" Ruler said

"What?" He turns around and suddenly shes a more leaves fly around like a swarm of bees "Is Caster here?"

"I'm not sure yet" she said as she sees the leaves suddenly surround each other in a spiral and spin faster into a cyclone of leaves until it desperses revealing a new character

'Is this caster?' Ruler thought to herself

The mysterious figure gets up standing on the higher stairs. He looks like a very tall bird like digimon with red eyes and black feathers about the height of archer. His appearance looks similar to that of a Japanese tangy with purple armor with some gilts to store blades in each side of his white hakama

The digimon turns his head a bit as he looks at the saber and ruler "I assume that you two are intruding on these private grounds?" The digimon said

"I believe you already know the answer to that" saber said while Ruler stepped up "You wouldn't happen to be caster would you?"

"Hmm?" The purple digimon said and then looked back and back to them "*pfft* if only he said "What do you mean?" Ruler said

"Unfortunately caster is not here yet and if she was She's make things harder for all of us"

"Then who are you?"

"OH! Where are my manners I am what you call an assassin class" He crossed his arms together"

"What here?"I know it's quite surprising from your perspective but I assure you caster does work in this area"

"Why tell us this, and are you in an alliance with Caster?"

"If it were an alliance, I wouldn't be on guard duty now would I?" Assassin commented

"Your guarding this place?" Saber said while Ruler stood in front of him "Why would you tell us this much information?"

"Because I wasn't summoned to keep secrets he simply said "But I understand that you want to cross this paths"

"That is exactly why I came here's saber said while ignoring rulers ignored glare

"I would let you pass on normal terms, but unfortunately I've been ordered to prevent anyone from passing through...alive that is"

" So I do have to defeat you after all said

"Of course" Assassin said

 **(Fate Ost lighting swordsman)**

As saber walks Ruler touches his shoulder "Saber I can't help you if you start the fight and in this environment you may be in trouble" Ruler gives him a last warning

"Then wish me lucky As the agumon slip out of her grasp and runs towards the assassin

Agumon starts to do flash like jumps to reach his opponent faster during and charge while the assassin starts to take out one of his blades and waits his opponent to make his move. The agumon finally reaches his opponents range and the Agumon does his first strike by doing a high claw attack the assassin simply dodges it by taking a step back

The assassin then dodge an upcoming kick by ovTheig to a few steps to the left. And saber charges as assasin uses his weapon to trip saber that makes him stumble a bit but quickly recovers and jumps high only getting a scratch on the leg

The Assassin then jumps higher then saber and prepares to strike above but Agumon shouts **"Baby Flame!"**

Assassin looks surprised but quickly deflects the attack away which pushes him off course as they both landed "Simple" Assasin retorted as he starts to now bl"ocks agumon slashing claws a he ran at him and uses his two weapons to strike back and assassin kicks saber off a few feet away "Is this all you can do?"At

"What are you saying

"For a saber you should be putting p more of a fight but to be honest I don't feel like I'm even in peril" assassin said

"So you think I'm holding back"we or something?"Are you?"

"It's not that but...look I shouldn't need to explain to you"

"True but since your clearly handicapped this makes me a bit peeved...so maybe I'll show out some motivation" Assassin then opens up some Raven wings and shouts **"Ballistic Feathers!"** He shouted as multiple feathers shoot out shoot out as agumon prepares to evade.

* * *

At the main location of seekers point Rider slowly starts to fly down quietly

'Yamis bosses idea actually went well using Yamis cousin as a distraction to learn it defeat caster is going well' Rider thought

Rider snaps her fingers as a bubble surrounds her "with this barrier it should prevent myself from getting drained" she then looks around and sees no security or anyone around for that matter "I sense little energy here this character must be smart' she thought as she lands on the ground

"She either knew that I was coming and fled or..." She gets interruptedas sudden blasts target her. She notices it in a blink of an eye and rides her broom up and boosts up high to avoid the others blasts

"...She's was waiting for an ambush" as she slowly floats down to keep her distance. And from that distance she can she her attacker

a mysterious short black haired woman with golden horns and claws with a black body suit covered with a puurple obi like robe with purple eyeliner with an hourglass figure with blue eyes

"so your the fly who dares enter my territory" says the new digimon

"And you must be Caster... And I guess you know am a rider because of my possession?" Rider says still on her riding stick

the caster chuckles malevolently "it was pretty obvious now since you know so much I can't let you leave and this brings so much of an opportunity to capture you and that Saber outside my domain"

Rider looked suprised "You know that much huh?" She takes Then makes a fist and somehow her hands became big and sharp "But I bet you know little about me" she said and charges

* * *

*pant* *pant*

Ashura is keeping his paste as he runs and activates his grappling gun on high trees and buildings to find Agumon and Gatomon

"When I get to Saber *pant* he's going to get another thing coming!" He said as he doesn't like getting up so late or early. "It was uncomfortable enough letting a girl stay at my home but another who doesn't listen to me just streses me out!"

"I did this to my self for not being more strict... I just hope I'm not too late" he said

*rumble*

"Huh?" He hears sounds of of shockwaves from the ground and get stronger from the direction of the moutiain in his field of vision "Oh no he started" Ashura got worried and runs to that direction

* * *

Saber steps back from the slice attacks and feathers projectiles as he gets some stracthes "You should get serious now I don't want to kill you this quickly" assasin said to saber "consider with the unintended handycap I was given"

"I am serious"

"hardly your not even at full strength because of where you are" he shoots more feather blades again so agumon jumps out by rolling and grabs a sharp feather to throw back at assassin which he blocks with his blade barely but charges right after. But shoots his feathers are he runs as his blades come out

Saber deflects the feathers but couldn't keep up as the assassin's blades neared his neck so he made a blast that blow the two away. But that made the assassin jump back and kick agumon back down the stairs. Agumon gets up but a feather blade shoots near his feet."I heard from caster that you can digivolve so this means your not fighting at full force" he starts to walk to him

'Caster knows?' Agumon thought"But leaves a lot unanswered if you could digivolve why didn't you do it the moment you were cornered?"

He sees agumon on one knee as he kept three one of assassin's weapons as assassin merry dodged it "I take it you haven't mastered it yet have you?" He jumps and makes a crash with his swords pushing the saber all the way back to the lower stairs"

"Saber it's not best to continue without your master just retreat" Ruler said

"Ugh...no it's too late to retreat anyway" Saber said as he gets up again he continues to walk "You can't transformation can you?" Ruler questioned him whie Agumon stops "Yes" he simply said as he suddenly tripped on his feet "Oof!"

"Tired already?" Assassin mentioned in disapointment. Agumon felt conered ''if only I could digivolve...looks like Ill have to pour out every bit of my power to at least try a blast' he thought so he slowly starts to build energy "haaaaaah!"

Ruler was about to reach agumon until to tell him he can't force such power at his condition until

"HEY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

Ruler turns to see Ashura jumping down with his grappling hook as he catches up is very tired from running those miles"Oh you actually came Ashura Ruler said

"It's...not...really...*gasp* my choice *pant* in the matter he rests grabbing his knees to stay standing but he then notices Agumon building power "What does he think he's doing?!" "He's trying to build power for a mighty attack!" She said loud as the energy building and wind make things hard to hear

Assassin was about to question the reckless opponent until he notices someone in hiding "who's there?" Said assassin as the hidden character vanished while agumon got distracted by assasins action but lost focus and his power

Back to the assassin he then notices a human "Who is...oh that must be your master right saber"

"you were gone for two hours and some digimon knows who you are saber?" Ashura said in mere worry "it wasn't partly his fault" Ruler said "Caster knows about us...somehow and told Assassin"

"...EHH!" Ashura said with white plated eyes "How I don't undestand"

Ruler places her arm on his shoulder "Focus for now I just found out and we don't know how caster knows what's important right now is dealing with the situation"

"Actually I'm getting a bit upset at this match and your digimon not fighting me with full force" Assasin then looks to the top of the stairs "And it looks like Caster is in need of my assistance"

"Huh so does this mean your letting us go" Ashura questioned

"Don't look too much into it" Assassin warned him "It's only because I want to fight saber with everything he has" he says as he steps away "Farewell he fades back into the shadows

Just as that happens Saber collapse as Ashura catches him"Saber!" And Ruler leans over checks the agumon "He'll be fine just has some bruises and scratches she reassures him

While Ashura sighs "Yeah...been there before he lifts up agumon on his shoulder "come on let's head back as ruler nods as the they return home

As the assassin reaches the top he sees caster going spell to spell with a digimon on a broom stick. "Another digimon maybe this one can make a proper challenge"

As he said that he starts to walk toward the two fighting so he can get a piece of action

"Hi there, want to trade places?" Assassin said

"Tch, this is getting out of head Rider said as she makes a smoke bomb and gleds into the sky" Pity...so what did I miss?" ssasisin to Caster "Be silent and return to your post" said a peeved Caster

The Assassin sighs "Very well" he complied as he returns to the stairs location

* * *

Back at apartment Ashura had set saber by the wall while Ruler was stretching her arms

"yeesh what's with him?"he starts to rub his sore legs

"Do what?" Ruler questions

"Disobeying me he doesn't seem to be like someone who does that"

"Well you've only met him a short time so maybe you don't know him well at all" Ruler said to him as she stretches her legs while Ashura gets to stretch his legs but looks at agumon a sleeping face "when know when he sleeps like that it's kinda hard to be mad at him" he said until he suddenly felt a weight push on his back "Huh wha Ruler what are you doing?!"

"I feel tired after walking could you carry me to my apartment"

"What no your a digimon if anyone should be carried it's my for all the worrying I felt" he tried to push off but her armWels wrapped in around him "I just don't feel like it" "gah!" Ashura felt too close

"hey come on quit it your not gatomon right now" he kept struggling against rulers hold until someone walked over

"Well Is this what you do in your past time Indian boy?"

"Eh" he turns around to see a smirking Mavis "What no! And how long were you there?"

"long enough I heard the door open and that's when I see you goof with with ruler?"

" aw seriously stop that, it's not my intention to be involved such a misunderstanding" he said as she walked over and giggled "what are you doing?" He said

"Helping" she merely tapped and ruler went back to a sleeping gatomon that lands on her arms

"Wow would did you do that?"

"I did nothing actually. I merely touched her as she was really tired" she starts petting gatomon and for the first time *purr~purr*

"Woah" Ashura was surprised

"Now how about you prepare something while I carry them back" she suggested "I packed a set to prepare tea and other choices of warm beverages" she answered as she does her part

"mmm..." Ashura puts his hands on his hips thinking about how she knows to handle things despite just becoming a roommate

 **(Fate Ost The end of reminiscence)**

As an hour passes Ashura sets up his chore at the table and sees Mavis with agumon awake

"Huh I thought he was sleeping" Ashura was confused

vermillion rose an eyebrow "Didn't you know digimon servants take little time to recuperate thanks to the energy of their master"she looks at agumon fidgeting with his claws "he was only out like a light and woke up the moment he touched the bed"

"Ohh well Ruler must be different since she was really tired" he rubs his chin while she holds in her laughter "nope she just wanted an excuse to avoid this so she faked it"

"What what...okay never mind" he now looks to Saber "now I want to know why you didn't listen and wefnt anyway"

"it's because I'm a digimon servant it's what I'm supposed to do" he said

"come on you should have known you would" have trouble"

"I had to otherwise we'd be getting nowhere"

"But your rushing things and that doesn't help either of us"

"Well if I follow your way you might get hurt or actually attempt to confront the enemy" he said "plus you might say this another moment in time when you say this again, do you believe you can fight a digimon?"

Ashura rubs his head "That's not it"

"Well then what?"

"If I may" Mavis interrupted to catch agumons attention "You see you assume Ashura does this because of the occurring thought that you are small and limited but that's not his reason. It's because he doesn't want to see you get hurt." She states out her answer as she takes a sip of her drink

She Sighs " but because of it he doesn't care that he runs into the other servants he knows he can't win but he his anyway to help you and those close to him"

This makes agumon look down thinking while vermilion continues "you know He won't stop so why not let him fight with you?"

"but...

"Rejecting the option gets you nowhere and left you to run and get cone red so you really have limited options" she does gentle waves with her hands as a calm gesture

"...okay I'll do it...But only if Ashura trains more!" He looks at him "I'm serious if I'm training so do you...I'm going to bed" he said as he walks away

"Well that was harder than I thought" Ashura said while Vermillion says "Not really and boy was he upset looks like you have a lot on you hands Indian boy." She teases him "Looks like you get crushed in a noble way now" she joked

"very funny" Ashura was not amused as he made a blank face at her

* * *

 **(Ending Theme Teleportation Guy by MELL)**

 **Please leave a review**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 not-so easy day**

 **(Opening Theme Ougon No Kagayaki)**

Ashura with Gatomon, Kakashi and the digimon head to a whole new destination to start training Ashura for the grail competition

After the conversation with Agumon, Ashura asked Kakashi to help to use Kushinas place to train without her knowing

"Thanks for asking aunt Kushi to let me use this" Ashura thanks him as and Kakashi walk to Kushinas place

Her home is a big estate that looks similar to a traditional high class japanese house as they see it Gatomon whistles "wow... I can't believe someone in your family can afford all this" she said while Ashura retorts "what's that supposed to mean?"

Kakashi waves his hands "It's no problem but why didn't you ask her yourself or just go to the digital world to train"

"Because she might ask why and she may not be ready to learn about this...plus Gatomon said training in the real world would be a nice change...plus she said she didn't feel like it..." Ashura slumps but gets up "I'm just lucky aunt Kushi is the only person with an actual dojo" he says as the enter the dojo

Kakashi looks at the gatomon confused but she just avoids eue contact "Dont look at me like some creep" while Kakashi felt a bit offended although it makes sense as that sick mask doesn't help him at this situation

"Uhh when I told her that you were skipping class to do that she became..peeved and persistent to ask why." He said nervously "but after mention that you want to try ninja training once more she felt overjoyed"

Ashura doesnt seem suprised as shes usually like that from the day he met her "Yeah well I stopped because it reminded me so much of back then" Ashura answered

"Back then?"

"Before meeting you guys and the old man" he looks down to avoid looking at Kakashi as he answers

Kakashi realizes this and nods "well let's not stand here I told Gaomon to let Agumon know where we are" he says as the both go in the estate.

* * *

The both sit down at the dojo

It looks like a clean working area with wooden staffs and swords and a case of awards and medals of younger sports divisions obviously from Naruto's achievements

Ashura then hear some steps and sees agumon in walking in "you made it"

"Um I should say that as this is my family's property "

"I know so lets prepare" he makes his stance so Ashura grabs a wooden weapon

"I guess A weapon like that is okay so watch out" Agumon said

He rushs toward Ashura but Ashura uses the wooden weapon to push himself out of the air which led to a high jump so agumon jump and countered pushing him back as Ashura recovered and quickly landed on his feet but secretly threw a wooden stick the made the digimon reflect

"Okay that was good and after 30 more rounds that will be for today" Kakashi said

"Wait what?" They said

"You asked for my help this is how I help" Kakashi said "besides you've been neglecting your training and almost died several times for it"

"Training?"

"Oh right you probably didn't know yet my family is mostly made up of ninjas"

"Seriously?"

"Yup and it will be only a matter of time before Vermillion and the others find out" Ashura said 'mostly because Archer has the dirt about my heritage who knows when he might just blab it out' he thought as he takes out a second wooden blade in his hand 'I should hurry and pick up the pace' and says"let's get this over with" Ashura readys himself with a dual-bladed stance

* * *

After a long morning of trainindg and cutting school, Agumon now looks at a sweaty Ashura laid down with very damp clothing trying to catch his breath while holding his broken weapons

'I hope she won't be mad about breaking her equipment' Ashura thought still panting

'I wonder if kushina might get made over this whole mess he made' Kakashi thought in slight worry with a bored face as Gatomon now in her ruler form was observing the fight. She transformed because she wanted to wear kushinas clothes. As she is wearing a white shirt and green apron. Kakashi looks at agumon 'looks like he has is still full of energy, though I'm not surprised,to certain digimon, their stamina can be sufficiently high' he stands up and knows he's seen enough okay that's enough for today" Kakashi said to them"You were great" Saber said

"*pant* *pant* gr-great" Ashura said as he slowly gets up, "too bad gatomon might say otherwise" "Actually I'm actually seeing you take up some initiative" D'arcmon said which shocks them "your digimon servant gave you no mercy but you still gave it your all it made me almost made me forget who you were" she said

Ashuras felt shy with pink cheeks at the prise and goes "Ill go make us something to eat" he stands on his legs and goes slowly but he suddenly almost forgot a thought "Oh Agumon, may I ask a question?"

"Oh um okay?" Agumon looks confused

Ashura clears his dry throat so Kakashi stands up and poofs away then comes back with a pot of water "First things first, I bet you the two of you would like something to drink" he said as he hands Ashura the pot as they take turns to drinki

After that the two sit down as Ashura asks"We've been around for awhile now so I have to ask what brought you to the grail, why are you interested in the grail?"

Agumon raised his eyes for the response"wow...I actually wondered why you didn't say it before" he said as he rubs his claws "well can we just say that I need it?" Agumon asked nervously

Ashura wanted to ask more but just sighed and moved on to a different part of the topic "Fine, You don't have to say it but could you tell me what wish you want from the Grail?"

Saber looked up toward him "well it's kinda hard to say, let's just say that there hasn't Been a certain task I've done in my life"

"You mean back before the discovery of the Grail and your past life?" Ruler said

"Yes that's right" Agumon said as he poured more water to drink. While Ashura wonders what that might mean but..."well that's sounds like a simple method for a second there I thought you were planning to change the world in a crazy way, though that's what Fear Vermillion might do heh heh" Ashura jokes about his ally

"Now Ashura that's rude, Mavis Vermilion isn't the kind of person who would do that and you know it" D'arcmon said as she smiles at the joke

"Heh I know" he said as he wondered in his mind if she were to take over the world, she is super smart and munipulative "...she might though..." Ashura shudders and shakes that thought away and stands up as his energy returns "Welp I better get us stuff to eat but first..." He sniffs his clothes "I need a shower real bad." He walks to the bathroom

* * *

After a long shower and a new change of clothes, Ashura left the Uzumaki estate about half an hour ago and went to the market district at his town.

he asked Gabumon to lend him a ride in secret, since he doesn't have a bike... He spends an hour or two picking

certain groceries that don't hurt your arms during the long walk home "luckily I brought my backpack since Kakashi said It would be necessary." He shows off his backpack to prepare "Good thing I listened" he starts to put the bags in his bag carefully so the products won't break such as the eggs.

But suddenly he feels a tug on his sleeve and that made Ashura notice it and turns around "Hello how may I hellllppp... "He turns around and sees someone unexpected "WAAAH!" Ashura trips and falls on his behind

what he saw was a young shiny brunette colored girl wearing a kimono with yellow eyes with a friendly smile. But that's not the freaky part...

'Oh my GOSH! She looks exactly like Hikari Yagami from the old show!' Ashura thought "Oh I'm sorry to spoil your I am Éclairer EK" she said

Ashura was still shocked until he remembered something important 'EK?' "Wait you wouldn't happen to be related to..."

"To me" said a new voice interrupted Ashura "I see you met my little imouto"

Ashura turns around and sees Shandaar EK with a happy look holding a grocery bag too

'Oh man the kid who looks like Taichi Yagami is here too?!' Ashura sweats a bit

"incase you forget you I am mister, I am Shandaar EK, nice to meet you on non battle territory"

"Um you guys aren't going to attack me aren't you?" Ashura questions in a bit fear

"Huh? Why it's daytime people will see" Shandaar EK said

"Really I just figured I'd be a sitting duck here" Ashura replied

"Don't be silly" Éclairer said "Now pray we said our names could you tell us yours?"

"um okay, it's Ashura Hoshigami"

"Asia hoshi" Éclairer said wrong

"Ashura Hoshigami"

"Ash gami" Eclairer said wrong again

"Ashura Hoshigami" he said ticked

"Ashely hazel" Shandaar EK guessed wrong this time

"That's not even close it's Ashura Hoshigami"

"Asher home made?"

*sigh* "Look just call me Ashura to make things simple " he says as he starts to leave but for some reason they start to follow him 'Seriously' he thought 'like I didn't have enough to worry about' he just walks like there's nothing wrong "Sooo where's your Spirit" Ashura said

"Oh Berserker Onii chan left him home" Éclairer said

Shandaar EK just shrugged "I just don't think there's a need to right now"

"Look I'm still suprised why your here so...why are you here?"

"It's nothing serious" Shanadaar EK said as he grabbed his jacket

"It's to meet you of course" Éclairer said as she grabbed his arm too "Huh why?" Ashura starts to panic.

"Is it so wrong to visit with no intention for a death match" Éclairer said

"Wait are you kidding me your brother's servant nearly tore me in half!" Ashura tries to struggle but trips and accidentally pushes her off but he recovers and quickly catches herby the waist

"What was that for" Shandaar EK tripped "it would be wise not to make an enemy out of me" he said without getting angry

Ashura looked at him "But I wasn't trying to how would you feel if..." he notices his shit being gripped and looks at the girl in his arms "Do you really not want us around" she said without sad eyes but what shocks Ashura was the look in her eyes that look mysteriously odd like...something mystic? But he doesn't have time for it. Then he looks at a nearby shop

*sigh* "No I don't mind that the two of you just visit I was just shook up" he sets her back up and does the same for the boy "lets start over"

Lucky for him She gives him a smile "Sure lets take a walk somewhere" she said as she starts to take some skips while Shandaar EK looks calm "Consider yourself lucky, she's actually wanted me to see you for some time" he said as he follows her

Ashura uses this time to take a quick stop at the store he went and returns to their invitation for a walk

* * *

'How do I get myself into situations like this?' Ashura thought as he sits in the park at the park bench with shandaar EK while Éclairer plays around"So I take it that you make meetings with other servants?" He jokes

"Nope" the googles boy said "your the only master and civilian we spoke to since we came to this country"

"Oh so you got some issues about meeting the other contestants?""If if you consider being ambushed or killed a risk to ignore then yes It's hard to trust" he bluntly told Ashura"

"So how am I different?"

"Because you clearly weak right now and you obviously carry no killer intent"

"I don't If I should be flattered or insulted"

"Well what you should feel is grateful since it is rare for occasions like this to be possible" Shandaar EK said

'Grateful is an understatement' Ashura deadpans "So let me guess you want me to talk about my saber?"

But Êclairer stepped in the conversation "No I don't think so" she starts to balance on a sandlog "Stuff like that is sort of boring" she said but suddenly she almost fell again lucky for her Ashura caught her again "*whew* you should be more careful" Ashura said like an instinctive family member

"Sorry" she said as she made a cute face which made Ashura forget his worry "So with names like Shandaar EK and Éclairer they sound pretty unique and foreign""That's because they are foreign" Shandaar EK said "the clan we come from is in a hidden region between Asia and Europe at a remote land"

"Sounds quite exotic" Ashura comments

"Don't be fooled or envious." Éclairer looked down and got off him as she sat on the other side of the bench "It's actually pretty boring after so long and people never visit"She pouted "Yeah" her brother commented "On windy days its like a common sandstorm and on cold days , the snow gets kinda boring because its rarely ever leaves" he rubs his fingers"its also rare since our otou san rarely ever comes home" he said which gets Ashura's attention "Your fathers not at home much"

"It used to be all the time when I was 8 but after that he just up and went... I could barely remember him now"

Ashura notices that there home is a sad topic so he decides to switch it "so I noiticed that your guys hairs styles seem very unique" he looks to Shandaar Ek "and shiny" he says as he looks to Éclairer for that comment

"Really? I thought you would have brought up the eyes" the goggles wearing boy said "What about the eyes then?" Ashura asked

"Well I believe that our hair and eyes originated from our mothers side." He looks up as he starts to reminse about his past"

"Okaa san was very beautiful and I feel grateful about for eternal gifts upon myself and Onii san" Éclairer said "But enough about us what about you?"

"Okay what do you guys want to know?"

"Well what did you father pass down or give you?" Shandaar EK asked

Ashura realized that question and stops for a second...*pfft* he held in a laugh as such an unexpected question "Unlike you guys, My old dad never gave me squat, welp cept for this bandana rag on my head" he pointed at the object on his forehead

"But lucky for me my new old man came by and was there for me" be said to them while the two siblings got curious at this "When I met him, he was a mess and was often quiet and rude but he started to grow on me, he even took me to his daily walks in the city...heh heh though I wished he'd put that scary sign down" Ashura said as he as they got confused by it

"So you didn't inherit any skills from your father, are you not a master?" Éclairer questions Ashura "Nope I'm still a master, just one with no magic or special abilities...well except..."

"What?" Shanadaar EK asks

"I did develop this skill not to long ago" he thinks about his pixel based ability "Oh I jist remembered" Ashura picks out his bag and takes out a treat "My cousin Yami really likes this stuff it's called takoyaki" he passes one each for the two of them as they took a bite

"Yummy!"

"Delicious!"

"I see the two of you like..." he got interrupted as the two of them leaned on each of Ashura's shoulders. "You know sense your names may be cool but take long to pronounce how about I suggest some nicknames for you guys?" And they nod

"Cool So what do your names mean in this language?" And they move a bit and whisper and Ashura wides his eyes 'gosh another coincidence' he thought but now prepares to name them

"Okay Shandaar you can be called Taichi" and he looks to the sister "and Éclairer you can be called Hikari" Ashura suggests as they just lay and say nothing meaning there's no disagreement

He was suprised as Ashura just relaxed between them 'gosh I can't believe kids like this are affiliated with such a brute like Berserker.' He just looks at them and the just looks up and feels like he wants to sleep 'You know, I never knew what it would be like to have siblings... Sure there's cousin fish cake but I don't see the little guy as much. Heh he'd like them. Still...I kinda wish I had what they had'

Suddenly Shandaar EK heard a roar "Uh oh" he gets off and drags Éclairer with her seat "Something wrong?" Ashura said

"Berserker is awake he might get worried" Taichi said "I shouldn't get him riled up"

"It was nice meeting you Ashura" Hikari said as they left

"Wait" he but they were already out of sight then he suddenly remembered "Oh man I forgot to return to Kakashi and Saber!" He said as he picked up his bags and ran straight to his training grounds.

* * *

At a distant rooftop where the orange sun looks to be setting, two females stare down each other

"I question why you invited me to an empty schoolyard when the sun hasn't risen yet" Mavis questions her messenger

"My superior informed me that you could be a great asset to his cause as well as the gangster underworld" Yami said to her

"Hmmph so your the infamous master of rider and part of the mafia too?" She said in a less serious tone like she predicted such an event like this might occur

"With you on our side we could win the Grail and be a sufficient group"

vermillion looks less interested "Sounds limited since you and rider have been draining energy and mana from people"

"That was never my idea" Yami quickly said "it was the idea of my superior

"He sounds like fool with no regard for human life"

"So this means decline?" Yami questions

"Oh it's a definite decline" Mavis said without hesitation "With such gross methods as such, I'd rather work alone with zero chance of winning then to stoop that low" Mavis answered

"Very well" Yami walked away " May we meet again in the battlefield she uses her hair to move her way out of the building leaving Vermilion alone as she watches her leave "So that's Indian Boy's Cousin" she thinks about it and leads to this question "How is he related to her?"

 **(End OST Teleportation Guy by MELL)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Solving the skill problem**

 **(Fate opening theme Ougon no Kagayaki)**

After a day of training and meeting a unique group of twins, Ashura finally ends his training day as he and agumon start to walk back to the apartment complex "Whew that was some workout"

"Yeah though I did more while you went out" saber reminded him but with a sudden thought "hey to be curious why did it take long for you to come back?" He questioned him as Ashura stops at the mere question

he starts to fidget with his fingers " Um how about I explain when we go inside?" Ashura suggested to his digimon partner while agumon stops to think "hmmmmmmmmmmm...alright" he says as he follows

"Anyway There's something else that bugged me before" Ashura mentions "Huh?"

"Gatomon once told us to train in the digital world but when we insist to train she doesn't let us or help"

"that does seem peculiar maybe she's just tired?"

"sluggish maybe but not tired as she does nothing but sleeping since I got here" Ashura says as the made it to their apartment door "But as Ruler wellll you got me there I'm still trying to get to know how she functions?"

"Functions"

"yeah like what does she think about us while she's transformed or she is a whole different person in total?" Ashura theorized

"I didn't really think about that actually" agumon scratches under his chin as he stopped at the door too "well if you think about it with who wise gatomon may be after having connections like sanzomon must mean she might have been here for a long while so she either develop a second personality" as one theory "Or she just matures more after digi-volving as it's a way of growing up "

"really that means gatomon must really take a long time to grow up" Ashura wonders about it as he opens the door as they enter inside "Is anyone here?" Ashura asked as certain people now tend to visit or live at his place now

"Oh so you've returned" said Mavis as she walks out of his room reading one of her work books

"Studying?"

"battle planning actually" she closes the book as she puts it at table

"So how was school" Ashura says as he went to the kitchen to prepare today's meal

"Not much, I just got here and Ruler is borrowing your shower" she mentioned "but after school was a different story"

"How so?"

"I met your cousin today"

Ashura drops his pans "Ehh?!"

He walked back in the room "What what did she say?"

"She asked if I could join her alliance"

"wait you too?" Ashura was confused 'either they changed there mind about me and moved on or this must lead to a doublecross, Ashura thought but looks back "oAnd what did you say?"

"I declined"

"Really is it because they had a weird vibe out of them"

"That's one way of putting it besides I'm in an alliance already and I don't need to form alliance with someone like riders master" she crossed her arms

"It's nice to hear that your really committed to this alliance" Ashura supported her loyalty

"So how's dinner going for you?"

"it will be ready shortly" he lifts his sleeves back "Just need to prepare the essentials" Ashura answers as he heads back to prepare today's dinner.

He spends the next half hour attempting to fix hhis dinner a simple fish meal with a side of cooked rice. Withmost of it getting warmed up in the stove he decides to take a short break and go to the bathroom

"Phew I could use a shower after the day I had" he was about to reach the knob of the bathroom until the door opened suddenly. It reveals...

"I feel very rejuvenated huh?"

D'arcmon came out of the shower with no tower...

Ashura was very shocked at the suprised then quickly turned his head "Ruler!" He whined a bit

"something wrong?"

"Your kidding right where are your clothes!"

"At your room"

"MY ROO..." 'Even with her own room she still mooches off my stuff' Ashura thought he makes a sad face "why are you even using my shower your apartment room has one too!" He questions her weird action

"I grew accustomed to it and I like to bathe here" she said "and it didn't feel like my shower" she said 'but this isn't your bathroom before either' Ashura thought with a worried face

"Um you should know it's very rude for women to walk out naked" Ashura said

"But it is rumored that digimon are gender less" she walks closer as Ashura gets nervous and quickly says "Maybe but who decided that" Ashura countered "Plus your in disguise as a lady here don't you think it would be strange as that's not what girls do!" He starts to blush at the pressure of explaining something so embarrassing as he starts to feel stiff"

"But there's no other women other than Mavis and she knows I'm not human"

"You should still practice though it it's a good chance to learn from it" he chuckles nervously as he felt his heart pace a bit

.

.

.

"Very well I shall reach my clothes post hast"she brings her towel with her and starts to walk to his room to dress up and Ashura turns around to see her leave "phew" Ashura was relieved until "Aaah!"

*slip*

*thud*

"Something wrong?" Mavis said from the other side of the room as she heard the fall

Ruler forgot to dry herself so there was awet floor

"...ooowwwww..." He said and he hears agumon walk over "what happened?"

"...Roommates...Roommates happened" Ashura felt like he didn't want to move for awhile

* * *

After waiting for his back to feel a little better after his nasty fall, Ashura leaves the building to enter the yard of the apartment complex because he feels like he should had done something that popped in his mind long ago since the day he entered the digital world and fought in the competition for the holy grail

'It's time to test out the ability with the pixels' he thought as he enters the yards shed he starts t bring it out as he sees the pixels slowly come out. 'Last time I made a force field and before that I enhanced to save me from my fight with Vermillion' he finds a drawer of used light bulbs

"Before I try something stupid I should start small" he said as he slowly touches it and focuses on forwarding the pixels on the object. Ashura starts to focus into it make 'if I could enhance the bulb like with the desk at school, I could be able to use better defense advantage or not worry about my weapons breaking'

*smash*

he broke out of his thoughts as he saw the bulb break as it went into some pieces... "Welp that's why there are more" he picks out a second bulb to try out again. So Ashura would need to consent rate for...*smash*

"This is going to be harder than I thought" as he led at the mess before reaching a third bulb so as he picks up the shards "ouch!" He cut himself "I hope it wasn't dirty glass"

"It's been in a dusty old shed so of course it might get dirty" said a familiar voice as Ashura turns to see Mavis with bag. "Why are you tailing me?"

"I want to help you test your powers and I can see you..." She looks at the mess "just started, great minds think alike" she said

"Um okay" he said as she took out a bulb for him to try "Show me your progress"

Ashura held it and nods "I wouldn't call it progress but, well you'll see what I mean" Ashura starts to repeat his attempt and *crash*

"Mmm is that the best you could do?"

Ashura got embarrassed and turned "sorry I just started this method"

She starts to take out a new item "You should be lucky I came prepared"

"What do you..." He got interrupted as she displayed a red gem close to his face "yah dah!" She joked with pizzazz "This should help you with you weird energy clutter"

"clutter?"

"Just swallow it" she sticks it into his mouth. Ashura blushed at a forward method "in is it candy"

"Please don't chew with your mouth full and do not chew just swallow it" she reminds him like some nurse

so Ashura did as he was told *gulp* ..."BLEHHH!" Ashura gaged at the item he swallowed "was that an actual rock?!" Ashura rubs his tongue out with his coat "What would you make...me...tryyyy..." Ashura was starting to get woozy

"good looks like the gem is starting to take in effect"

"Wha?"

"let me put it into worlds you may understand" She said to him loud enough for him to hear "This process will be like turning on, a switch!"

"Switch?"

"Yup a switch to your energy reserves" she starts to sit on the sheds nearby desk "Right now your developing a side effect of the gems purpose which is to open magical reserves or new limits of energy" she starts to kick her legs around as she's sitting "Though it's obvious a normal non Mage human wouldn't be able to handle it and would just pass out but it looks your still awake"

"Oh good for me" Ashura said softly

" your previous method wouldn't have gotten you nowhere"

"Why not?" He was confused by her reason

she turns to him "wow you right right about him not training you that much" she puts her hands on her hips "well it's like your forcing your muscles to attempt something wrong and that messes up you body, in a way you can't force your power to come out and it definitely shouldn't be this difficult" she comments

"ouch hurtful" Ashura was insulted by her rude comment

"But that's why I brung the gem, for the switch to turn on its untapped reserves" she explained to Ashura "So why do you call it a switch"

"Because if you see your powers turned on and off like a switch it should be easier for you to unlock you hidden potential and help you figure out that that mystery skill you pulled away back did" she stated so Ashura tries to maintain his comprise until the dizzyines goes away and after a few minutes the process stopped 'finally Everything around me stopped spinning' Ashura thought but he grabs his stomach and felt a hint of nausea "So I suppose I should say thanks" Ashura says to her

She waves her left arm with no emotion "Nope you dont have to thank me, its because we're partners and I'll need you to be in tip top shape" she reaches out a new bulb "I can tell your attempting enhancements magic"

"Is that what that's called?" Ashura was curious at the name as she nods

"It's commonly used to strengthen the use of weapins and armor" she puts on her smart face "It's almost as useful as unlocking projection magic"

'Magic huh what if my alliment could be cha...' "wait projection?" Ashura was confused at the fact so he wanted to know "Projection is a special ability to duplicate another object"

"You mean you could actually make something, anything?" Ashura was was really looking forward to something so amazing 'Just imagine the possibilities' Ashura starts to daydream until Mavis snapped her fingers to get his attention "I know what you thinking but it's not that simple" she points at him "Projection magic maybe be very resourceful but effects of the ability are very short"

"What?" Ashura was a bit disappointed by it "Afraid so" she replied "The use of project last a short time or if the object the user created is out of range it disappears anyway"

"Wow I guess even great power must also come...dumb flaws" Ashura said

"You shouldn't worry about that now, you wouldnt be able to maintain proper projection with the talent you have"

"What about when I made that force field?"

"You clearly did it out of instinct and pure luck so the wise choice would be to practice your enhancement ability" she puts the bulb on his hand "Now let's try again" she said as Ashura starts to focus on the bulb "The more you practce enhancement, the sooner you can worry and work on other special abilities" she said

* * *

Ashura walks to his room and closes it incase Gatomon walks in and kicks him off the bed...again he finds his bed and starts to take off his white jacket that has some dirt and dramatically fell on his bed and layed down on it with still his clothes on

"Uuhhhh I'm too tired to even use my blanket" he mumbed as his face fell flat on his pillow

"Tired already?" Said a new person

Ashura had wide eyes and instantly turned and saw Archer leaning on an open window

"I seriously hope you didn't break the Windows screen, the flies get in through there"

Archer chuckles "look at you. Worrying about the little things when a dangerous spirit walks the same room as you" as he sares to stare at his tired associate "I hear you finally awakened your magic reserve. That took awhile longer than I tohought"

"What do you want?" Ashura was upset that he wanted to sleep

Baalmon now stood in the room "I figured you could at least pick up the pass god you so slow Ashura"

Ashura made a grumpy face "Well sorry if my progress effects you in anyway" he said sarcastically

"I could care less it's Mavis that worries me slowly down so you could keep up may make her fall into a serious situation one day" he took a step to the window "She's the most brightest girl I know but it's because she's so smart that she can not understand the everyday ordeals of a normal person with an average intelligence"

"What are you trying to say to me Archer?" He said not liking where this is going as he instinctively made his hands glow with pixels

"You should cram it because I'll only going to say this once" his eyes glowed red "You Ashura Ootsutsuki without your families "special gifts" will never overcome a digimon spirit let alone berserker and caster"

"Saying my old family name like you know me and telling me the impossible..." Ashura makes a serious tone "Do you want me to fight you?"

"I'm not finished I saw what you and Mavis were doing at the shed"

"You were spying on me?"

"I spy on my master 24/7 to make sure she's not harmed" He said in a serious voice " With that ability, you can only create in the situation that sees fit for you and if you ever encounter a dangerous opponent you cannot beat then just create something that will give you a way to defeat you opponent" Archer then prepares the step out of the window "It's your only skill left so I think you should make it count you know because you neglect your chakra and jutsu for so long" Archer smirks under his headwear.

Ashura looks at the digimon in suprised shock as he grits his teeth 'Of course he knows about Chakra too' he thought "Does Vermillion know about this?"

Archer kept the look on his face "Not yet but I'll tell her when you least expect it" he prepares to jump until he says something very confusing "Heh what us wrong with me... I'm actually giving advice to someone I want to destroy" he said as Ashura raises an eyebrow at the comment

"You better make your skill count" Archer says as he jumps and vanishes out of Ashuras room

*sigh*

"Great so not only does he know my family heritage but he knows my current weaknesses as well?" He grabs the blanket tight "And Why does he keep talking about me like he knows me, His master talks to me more than he does" Ashura comments on Archers rudeness. Ashura looks at his hand and starts to come control the data like essence surrounding his whole arm "I can't slow down for anyone anymore it's too dangerous". He takes out his hand and starts to think of something that pops into his creative mind "It's time to show them what I got. As he starts to create a blinding light

* * *

At Kushina's house She is preparing her famous substitute noodles and almost done "Sochi kun dinners almost ready!"

"Coming!" Said the boy from the other room

while in said room Naruto was giving the egg he said a lamp light "Geez I'd by you an incubator but you too big for it" he starts to sit on the egg for a few minutes "It was a freakishly big miracle that I had to hide you from Kassan for so long"

"Sochi DO I HAVE TO REPEAR MYSELF!"

"Galah no no I'll be right down!" He said as he runs as quickly as possible

after a long hour he walks back into his room and looks at the egg "I can't keep this up I need help" he thinks long and hard until he pops an idea. He runs to his barely charges cellphone that he forgot to charge today and makes a call

 _...*beep*..._

 _...*beep*..._

 _...*beep*..."hello?"_

"Hey Sasuke it's me" he scratches the back of his head

 _"Why are you calling late Naruto?"_

"Because I need your help" Naruto looks at the egg

 **(End theme Teleportation Guy by MELL)**


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry this his still a slight delay and thinking about the plot and characters


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this his still a slight delay and thinking about the plot and characters


End file.
